Secretos
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Un sueño recurrente marcara para siempre el destino de Kakashi. Pero a veces saber mas de lo que uno debería, puede traer grandes problemas o grandes recompensas... ¿Qué camino escogerá el juunin?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

Capítulo 1: Ángel

–No

–Por favor… es el único favor que te he pedido en mi vida– suplicaba el hombre, de rodillas ante otro. Una ligera lágrima surcaba sus mejillas

–No puedo hacer eso… si fuera cualquier otra cosa no dudes que lo haría… pero esto va mas haya de un simple favor– le respondía el otro.

–Sabes muy bien que si fueran otras las circunstancias ni siquiera se me hubiera cruzado la idea por la mente… pero no me queda mas remedio que recurrir a ti… por favor… hermano.

Su corazón se acongojo al escuchar esa última palabra, desde que eran pequeños esa palabra había desaparecido de sus labios para ser reemplazado por el odioso "sama" que los separaba enormemente a pesar de ser hermanos nacidos el mismo día.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, reflexionando en esa palabra, en el comportamiento de ese hombre… pero… ¿Qué hacer?... No sabía si el aceptar fuese la mejor solución, todo dependía de él. Suspiró profundo.

–De acuerdo… pero nadie debe enterarse de esto fuera de nosotros tres– accedió al fin.

–Bueno, caballeros… Es una situación inusual– interrumpió un tercer hombre saliendo de las sombras, su cabello rubio contrastaba con la túnica de color blanco y rojo que representaba su estatus –Pero viendo que es la única alternativa, aceptare lo que han pactado. Por mi parte nunca nadie sabrá lo que aquí se ha acordado.

–Gracias por su ayuda, Yondaime– dijo uno de los otros dos hombres, levantándose lentamente del suelo –Espero que esto no se salga de nuestras manos y que…

Vio como su hermano aventaba un kunai hacia la puerta.

–¿Quién esta ahí?– pregunto de golpe el segundo hombre.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al otro extremo a un joven de escasos 14 años. Su cara cubierta por una mascara no dejaba ver si en sus facciones había alguna clase de emoción. Sus cabellos plateados estaban mojados y se le pegaban al rostro.

–¡Ah! Eres tú Kakashi– dijo con voz amable el Hokage –¿A qué has venido?

–Sensei, debe venir conmigo al bosque prohibido… Ha pasado algo terrible.

–¿Qué sucedió?– preguntó Minato preocupado.

–Un monstruo se esta acercando a Konoha, no he podido distinguirlo bien pero desprende un chakra maligno.

Sin escuchar una palabra mas el Hokage salió de la habitación, si era lo que él pensaba, debía ir rápido al lugar. No importaba como o las consecuencias el debía proteger la aldea y si bien era cierto que ya había ideado un modo para ponerle remedio a la situación, no podía dejar de sentir su corazón acongojarse cada vez que lo recordaba… pero debía hacerlo, sólo así las cosas volverían a ser normales y aseguraría el futuro de su amada aldea y sobre todo, el de su hijo.

Kakashi dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir al Hokage cuando una mano se coloco en su hombro, impidiéndole el paso.

–¿Has escuchado algo de lo que se hablo en esta habitación?– le preguntó uno de los dos hombres que se encontraban allí

–No, señor– respondió sin dar una señal de que mentía –Yo he venido a cumplir la misión de avisar al Hokage sobre lo sucedido.

–¿Seguro?

–No escuche nada señor.

Se liberó de la mano que lo retenía y se fue tras su sensei.

Despertó agitado.

Era la tercera vez en esa semana que soñaba con aquella vez, la noche que el Kyuubi atacó la aldea. La noche en la que tuvo que mentir a uno de los señores más importantes de Konoha con tal de ir lo más rápido posible a ayudar al Hokage.

Miró el reloj que estaba colocado sobre una mesita de noche; eran las 2 de la mañana, a pesar de eso y decidido a no dormir mas se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha fría. Quería aturdir sus sentidos con el agua y que esta se llevara el mar de pensamientos que se estaban apoderando de él durante esa semana, no sabía el porque, y sinceramente, tampoco le interesaba.

Terminó de ducharse y se enredo una toalla a la cintura, acercándose al lavabo para tomar una toalla un poco mas pequeña con la cual secarse el cabello, al hacerlo no pudo evitar mirar su rostro en el espejo, prestando especial atención en la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, el cual mantenía cerrado.

Suspiró.

Mas por la nostalgia de lo que paso después de obtenerlo que por cualquier otra cosa; tomó la mascara que estaba frente al espejo y se aseguró de cubrir perfectamente la mitad de su rostro antes de colocarse una camisa negra. No tenía ninguna misión asignada para ese día y probablemente no la tendría, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas los últimos meses, tanto que algunas aldeas se habían dado el lujo de bajar la guardia; no siendo este el caso de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Sus antiguos alumnos y los compañeros de estos habían estado en lo que el llamaba "misiones de camaleón".

La misma Hokage se encargaba de cobrar unos cuantos favores a conocidos de otras aldeas y esto mandaban personas para contratar ninjas que fueran a sus respectivas aldeas por alguna misión clasificada como una simple misión de rango "C", cuando en realidad la verdadera misión era un espionaje de clase "A". Siempre y cuando los shinobis de la hoja no interfirieran con el gobierno y se dedicaran a escuchar rumores en bares y restaurantes o había problema alguno, después de todo, nadie le prohíbe a un ninja escuchar o platicar con otras personas mientras estaban en una misión de lo mas normal como ayudar a construir edificios, reforzar una que otra presa de agua o vigilar el trayecto de algún comerciante. Todo era normal.

Quizás demasiado y eso lo aburría.

Se calzó las sandalias ninja y salió despacio de su departamento, no quería despertar a nadie, probablemente hubiese sido mejor salir por la ventana pero ya era tarde para retractarse de su decisión, regresar a su departamento y salir sería más ruidoso de lo que pensaba. Llegó a la calle y se decidió a caminar rumbo al lago, quería un lugar tranquilo donde ver la salida del sol, ya después decidiría a donde ir, por el momento sólo quería despejar su mente en algún lugar tranquilo. Quizás la misma tranquilidad que le hacía recordar aquella noche hace 17 años le haría volver a la normalidad.

Si bien o le afectaba recordar aquello, lo que si le preocupaba un poco era el hecho de que estuviese pasando todos los días y cada vez que dormitaba un poco.

Seguía pensando en ello que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego a su destino, sus pies simplemente se habían movido por impulso y lo habían conducido hasta ese lugar al que ya otras veces había ido para entrenar. Se sentó junto a un árbol grande y viejo, dedicándose únicamente a escuchar todo a su alrededor mientras su mirada se concentraba únicamente en el agua.

–_Por favor… es el único favor que te he pedido en mi vida…_

–¿Kakashi-sensei?– escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre.

–_Sabes muy bien que si fueran otras las circunstancias ni siquiera se me hubiera cruzado la idea por la mente… pero no me queda mas remedio que recurrir a ti… por favor… _

–S… Sensei, despierte por favor– la misma voz lo llamaba, pero por mas que lo intentaba o podía abrir los ojos

–… _Hermano_

–Sensei– sintió como su frente se tornaba fría, eso le relajo y por fin pudo abrir los ojos.

Al abrirlos poco a poco vio la borrosa silueta de una mujer. Era simplemente hermosa, su piel pálida parecía de porcelana, sus ojos eran brillantes tanto que incluso parecían carecer de color, en contraste con unas mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Su cabello negro era largo y caía sobre sus hombros delineando su rostro… Y la luna atrás de ella, la envolvía en un aire místico.

–_Que hermoso ángel– _pensó. De haber estado somnoliento un solo segundo mas, de seguro habría dicho esto último en voz alta. Apretó los ojos ligeramente y por fin pudo distinguir a quien estaba frente a él –Hinata.

–Al fin despertó… yo… yo estaba preocupada.

–Estoy bien– le sonrió mientras revolvía su cabello como si fuese una niña pequeña –Sólo fue un mal sueño– sintió una pequeña gota recorrer su rostro, desde su frente hasta su máscara, donde fue absorbida, instintivamente su mirada giró hacia abajo.

Hinata tenía una de sus manos con rastros de agua, lo mas probable es que al no poderlo despertar haya mojado una de sus manos en el lago para despertarlo, sonrió y se volteó para agradecerle el pequeño gesto.

Lo que vio a continuación lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, la frágil mujer que estaba frente a él se notaba algo agitada. Respiraba con dificultad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de parecer tranquila, aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo; sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se ladeaba para caer al suelo.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la sujeto con su mano izquierda por la espalda antes de que cayera. No entendía la situación, hace unos segundos se veía muy bien, intentó despertarla palpándole las mejillas pero no reaccionaba. Tenía una fiebre muy intensa y lo mejor sería llevarla a la mansión Hyuuga, con cuidado la cambio de posición para sujetar su espalda con el brazo derecho.

–Maldición– exclamó al ver con los primeros rayos del sol una mancha oscura en su mano izquierda.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

La joven delante de él se estaba desangrando mientras él inútilmente le había revuelto el cabello, estaba perdiendo sus instintos. Miró hacia el suelo y pudo apreciar las pequeñas manchas arrastrarse desde el bosque hasta él, hacia el lago y por último una gran mancha justo donde estaba justo ahora. La sujeto con toda la suavidad que pudo para no lastimarla; por lo que pudo apreciar la herida estaba en su espalda.

Ya habría tiempo para las preguntas, lo importante ahora era salvar su vida.

Se adentró en la aldea lo mas rápido que le permitían sus pies, escuchó con angustia como ella se quejaba con cada paso que daba, pero el hospital de Konoha aun estaba muy lejos… Lo mejor sería que… si eso haría.

Su departamento estaba a la vista y con seguridad allí tendría el material suficiente para estabilizarla antes de llevarla al hospital. Contaba con unos escasos minutos antes de que la situación se pusiera crítica. Sintió como la mano de la joven se aferraba con poca fuerza a su camisa al mismo tiempo que se quejaba mas fuerte.

–No te preocupes, Hinata… No te dejaré morir.

Yeiii…

Mi primer fic de Naruto, a mí en lo personal me encanta esta pareja así que por fin, después de que las ideas han rondado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo he decidido darles vida… y aquí esta!

¿Qué le pasó a Hinata? Bueno eso se explicará en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios, críticas y todo, todo, todo son bien recibidos en los reviews o en mail… el mio es:

ninde_shakt

Emmm… bueno… tengo poquita hambre así que me retiro

Byebye


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

Capítulo 2: Confianza

Sintió el calor del sol en su cara, era agradable sentir esa calidez en su rostro después de tantos días en la completa oscuridad. Sus parpados temblaron ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos suavemente; dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla derecha, tal vez por el simple impulso de frotarse los ojos cada vez que se levantaba, y fue allí cuando lo sintió, algo oprimía su cabeza a la altura de la frente, era un vendaje colocado con mucho cuidado alrededor de su nuca.

Miró sus manos y las notó mas pálidas de lo normal, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, apenas y recordaba haber escapado con vida de aquel horrible lugar, y después, cuando se sentía desfallecer del dolor, vio a alguien a la orilla del lago, se acercó y trató de hablar con él. Al reconocerlo supo que algo no andaba bien.

Hatake Kakashi no habría permitido que alguien se acercara a él mientras dormía así de fácil; con mucho esfuerzo logró despertarlo… y ahora… no sabía donde estaba.

Se enderezó un poco y se sintió incomoda de repente, se miró hacia abajo y noto que no traía la ropa puesta; sintió el calor apoderarse de su rostro, se tapó con la sábana lo mejor que pudo y se enderezó. Fue entonces que prestó mayor atención a la habitación en la cual se encontraba; no reconocía el lugar como una sala de hospital o una habitación de su casa, tampoco veía a nadie cerca, sólo escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo detrás de una pequeña puerta justo frente a ella. Se levantó con mucho cuidado, pero no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor en sus piernas y sobre todo en su espalda; aún así, logro suprimir algún gemido de dolor y despacio apoyó sus pies en el suelo; al tratar de incorporarse empujó su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que sus brazos tenían pero no lo logró, vio sus piernas temblar antes de caer al suelo de forma estruendosa, con apenas el tiempo necesario para meter los brazos.

–¿Dónde estoy?- susurró al mismo tiempo que una lágrima surcó por su mejilla.

Pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, intento incorporarse un poco pero no tenía fuerzas. Sintió como alguien la tomaba por el vientre y la comenzaba a levantar teniendo mucho cuidado de no despojarla de su intento de abrigo.

–No debiste levantarte, aún estas muy débil– dijo Kakashi, tomó su brazo y lo paso por sus hombros.

–¿Kakashi sensei ?

–Será mejor que descanses un poco más– le contestó, depositándola con suavidad en la cama y tapándola con una cobija un poco mas gruesa, colocó varias almohadas en la espalda para que se sentara sin problemas –Ten, come esto– le pidió, ofreciéndole una pastilla de color rojo.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Es una píldora de reposición de sangre. Cuando te… cuando me encontraste, probablemente ya habías perdido de un litro a un litro y medio de sangre– se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirarla a la misma altura –Si hubieras perdido sólo un poco mas de sangre, hubieras muerto. Esa es la razón por la que estas aquí en mi casa, pensé que si te llevaba al hospital hubieras perdido mas sangre y dudo mucho que pudieran hacer algo por ti.

–Mu… muchas gracias, sensei- tomó la píldora y la masticó. Inmediatamente sintió el sabor metálico apoderarse de su boca, pero extrañamente el dolor en sus extremidades disminuía.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Hinata? La herida en tu espalda era muy profunda…

–Yo… no… bueno… yo.

–Conozco la mirada en tu rostro… Pero créeme, soy mejor para escuchar que para hablar– observó como ella desviaba la mirada hacia sus piernas, dudando –Puedes confiar en mí.

–Yo– cerró los ojos y tomó aire –Era mi primera misión en solitario… al tercer día en el País del Arroz escuché de unas cuevas en las que se decía desaparecía mucha gente, incluso ninjas poderosos entraban y no volvían a salir; pensé que con mi Byakugan estaría a salvo y fui a investigar– estrujo con sus manos la cobija –No pensé que…

–Una trampa– confirmo el ninja antes de que ella pudiera decirle.

–Si… E… Esos hombres que me contaron de las cuevas eran traficantes de esclavas… Sólo de mujeres…

Kakashi cerró los ojos. A su edad había enfrentado muchas misiones entre las cuales constaba rescatar a las hijas de varias familias que fueron secuestradas por traficantes de mujeres. Sabía lo que Hinata pudo haber pasado en ese lugar pero prefirió callar, si ella decidía contarle o no, era su decisión. Al abrir los ojos la vio limpiarse los ojos con la mano.

–… Me quisieron hacer daño, pero pude escapar a los pocos días… ellos me siguieron y me arrojaron armas… Kunais, flechas, agujas… Ni siquiera sé que me lastimó.

–Fue una aguja– le señaló la mesita de noche donde estaba una pequeña tina con agua, rodeada de varios paños empapados de sangre, y un poco mas al lado, una aguja de 15 centímetros – Entró por tu espalda y te perforó, tuve mucho cuidado ya que estaba a milímetros del corazón, por suerte pude extraerla limpiamente… Eres muy fuerte ¿sabes?

-No… no lo soy- murmuró escondiendo su rostro tras su pelo y comenzando a llorar. Se sentía tan tonta por haber caído en lo que desde un principio daba señales de ser una trampa, pero quería demostrar a todos que se podía hacer cargo de la situación… Y no pudo –No lo soy- volvió a repetir.

-Claro que lo eres- le contestó Kakashi, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y colocaba algo junto a la almohada; y tomaba la pequeña tina de la mesa echando en ella los paños con sangre –No muchos shinobis o kunoichis son capaces de soportar una rustica operación sin anestesia y despertar a los dos minutos como lo hiciste tú- se volteó a verla justo cuando ella levantaba el rostro –Te dejo sola un minuto, voy por algo para que comas.

Terminado de decir esto, se encaminó a la cocina, cerrando la pequeña puerta tras él. Hinata volteó a ver que fue lo que dejó Kakashi a su lado y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, allí estaba una pijama; se veía algo vieja pero aun así estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo mas probable es que fuera la que él usaba cuando tenía su edad. Tomó la camisa, de color beige y se la abrochó con mucho; sentía en su espalda un bulto y supuso que era un parche cubriendo su herida.

Movió sus piernas en dirección al costado de la cama para ponerse el pantalón de manera más fácil. Apenas se estaba ajustando la cintura cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido de platos en la cocina. Se miró los pies y vio que el color ya había regresado a ellos, probablemente efecto de la píldora; se apoyó en ellos y con un suspiro muy grande se puso de pie.

Sintió como las piernas le temblaban pero esta vez no cayó al suelo, se calzó unas pantuflas que estaban en el suelo y como pudo, comenzó a caminar por la habitación hasta llegar a la cocina, la abrió con cuidado.

-Con permiso- dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba, lo vio colocar una cucharada de azúcar a algo que parecía jugo de naranja.

-Ves como si eres fuerte- le dijo mientras le sonreía bajo su máscara –Te pusiste de pie muy rápido… ¿Quieres comer aquí o en la cama?

-Aquí está bien… yo… no quiero ser una… m… molestia.

-No es una molestia, al contrario, hace mucho que no comparto el desayuno con una mu… eh… con tan buena compañía- se rascó un poco la nuca y sirvió un poco de sopa caliente en dos platos, los puso en la mesa y se devolvió por el jugo, al mismo tiempo Hinata se sentó en la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo cuando Kakashi le colocó en frente su vaso de jugo. Tomó una cuchara y comió un poco de sopa.

Kakashi estaba por bajarse la máscara para comer cuando Hinata se levantó de la mesa de forma apresurada y fue hasta el lavaplatos tosiendo.

_-¿Tan mal cocino?- _pensó el junnin al tiempo que se bajaba la mascara y probaba la sopa.

De haber tenido un espejo enfrente hubiera notado como su rostro se ponía azul, se apresuró a tomar todo el vaso de jugo de un trago, estaba seguro que eso le quitaría el sabor salado de la boca. Cuando se colocó la máscara en su lugar giró la vista hacia Hinata, se sostenía con fuerza al lavabo mientras se enjugaba la boca con el agua del grifo, la cual tomaba entre sus manos y la dirigía a su rostro. Seguía tosiendo un poco.

Kakashi busco algo dulce que darle a Hinata para el sabor de boca y fue cuando lo vio…

**0o0o Flash Back 0o0o**

-Creo que una sopa caliente le vendrá bien- dijo mientras revolvía con un cucharon la sopa dentro de una pequeña olla que estaba sobre la estufa y la probaba. –Un poco mas de sal- vertió un poco de sal en el guiso y colocó el salera en la repisa arriba de él -Y para tomar… un jugo- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada las naranjas que apenas la noche anterior había comprado, encontró la bolsa color marrón un poco mas arriba y se colocó en puntillas para alcanzarla.

Un golpe proveniente del dormitorio lo distrajo, bajó la bolsa lo más rápido que pudo y la colocó en la mesa, antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Hinata!

**0o0o Fin del Flash Back 0o0o**

-Toma- le ofreció Kakashi el jugo que le sirvió antes, Hinata lo tomó a pequeños sorbos pues la tos aun no la dejaba tomar bien las cosas

Kakashi se dirigió hacia donde estaba el guiso, giró su vista hacia un poco más arriba y vio un poco de sal regada enfrente de un salera vacio, el resto de la sal de seguro estaba en la sopa que aun estaba caliente.

-Lo siento, no me fije que había derramado la sal.- se disculpó el shinobi, mientras retiraba con un paño de cocina la olla y se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella –Te puedo traer algo de la tienda si quieres.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- le preguntó la joven, mirando con atención la sopa

-Esta muy salado, voy a tener que tirarlo

-No… Yo… yo sé como arreglarlo… es decir… si… si me deja.

-Casi te enveneno con mi sopa… No querrás vengarte ¿o si?- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-N… No… es en serio… yo… yo- tartamudeo nerviosa

-Es broma- rió Kakashi, dejo la olla en la parrilla y nuevamente la despeinó ligeramente –Confío en ti, Hinata.

La vio dirigirse con paso lento hacia el refrigerador y sacar una lata de refresco. Se dirigió hacia la comida y vertió un chorrito dentro mientras revolvía un poco; no sabía exactamente que es lo que hacía o si iba a funcionar, pero la dejaría hacer lo que ella sentía que es lo correcto

Tomó una cucharada y la vertió en un plato pequeño para probar; inmediatamente una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y sirvió nuevamente en otros platos, Kakashi se dirigió hacia ella y la ayudó con los platos mientras ella se sentaba nuevamente.

-Espero le guste- dijo Hinata. Lo vio tomar la cuchara con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba el borde de su máscara –¿Sensei?

-¿Si?- respondió algo confuso el junnin, dejando de lado lo que iba a hacer

-¿P… Porqué usa m… m… mascara?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Pues… es mi forma de luto

-¿Luto?

-Por dos personas que fueron muy importantes en mi vida y que cambiaron mi forma de ver las cosas… algún día te contaré quienes fueron.

-Lo dudo

-¿Qué?

-N… no, nada

-Dímelo

-Es que… dudo que volvamos a tener una plática nuevamente.

-¿Por qué? Tanto te desagrado mi sopa que ya no quieres volver a verme en tu vida

-Ah… No, no quise decir eso – dijo Hinata poniendo las manos delante de su rostro y negando con la cabeza. Sentía sus mejillas arder nuevamente.

-Hahaha, eres muy inocente, Hinata- le dijo Kakashi para tranquilizarla -¿Sabes? Entrenar a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura fue divertido… ¿No te gustaría que te entrenara Hinata?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque veo en ti un gran potencial como kunoichi, sólo te falta tener confianza en ti misma, además… siento que te debo un favor.

-No me debe nada, sensei… Yo solo lo desperté

-No me refiero precisamente a eso…- el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus palabras, ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. –Debe ser tu familia, apenas terminé la operación, mande a Pakun para que les avisara que estabas aquí.

El peligris se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Unos cuantos segundos después ingresó nuevamente a la cocina, seguido de dos personas. Un hombre mayor y un joven casi de su misma edad. Este último, al verla, dudo un poco antes de dirigirse hacia ella y abrazarla.

-Hinata sama- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla –Me da tanto gusto que este bien, estaba preocupado

-Niisan- respondió ella sonriendo –Estoy bien, Kakashi sensei me curó.

-¿Curar? ¿Está herida?

-Hice un buen trabajo para no ser un ninja médico, Neji- le respondió Kakashi desde la habitación, tomando un pequeño cesto que estaba al pie de la cama –Hyuuga sama- dirigiéndose al padre de Hinata –Esta es la ropa de su hija, pero esta completamente dañada, en especial la chaqueta, dudo mucho que se pueda reparar.

-Gracias por todas tus atenciones Hatake Kakashi, llevaré a Hinata al hospital para una revisión, y mañana te mando la ropa que le prestaste.

-Otou san… yo.

-Hablaremos en la casa Hinata, este es un asunto familiar y así es como lo vamos a tratar

-Si.

-Con permiso, y gracias nuevamente, Kakashi- le dijo mientras acompañaba a Hinata hacia la puerta dejando un poco atrás a Neji.

-Kakashi- llamó este último –Te tengo espeto por ser un gran ninja y por haber cuidado de mi prima… Pero si me entero que le hiciste algo mientras estaba sin ropa, te vas a arrepentir.

-¿Crees que soy un pervertido?- le preguntó Kakashi con una pequeña gota en la cabeza

-Si… Estas advertido- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Kakashi sonrió por el último comentario y fue hacia la cocina, tomó el salero que estaba vació y sacó de la despensa una pequeña bolsa para rellenarlo, pero se detuvo. Sonrió un poco y guardó el frasco en un cajón, sacando el salero de repuesto que tenía y llenando este último.

-Algún día será un bonito recuerdo- murmuro para si mismo antes de sentarse a comer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!

Me tarde demasiado, mas de lo que pensé que me llegaría a tardar, pero les juro que está justificado… No se como, pero descompuse la laptop y estuvo en reparación todo este tiempo, tenía planeado subir capítulo nuevo en mi cumpleaños (3 de julio) pero como algunos de ustedes sabrán, me tocó la mala suerte de que cayera de lleno el huracán Alex, mi casa se llenó de agua, mis escaleras parecían una cascada (pero hasta eso se veía bonito =D) y la sala se mojó, pero por suerte estamos todos bien… bueno, excepto mi pobre DVD, que murió luego de que una gotera se situara encima de él y de que yo no me diera cuenta hasta muy tarde T.T

Volviendo al fic, estoy muy emocionada, parece ser que realmente les está gustando mi historia y soy feliz, les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para hacer cada capitulo emocionante.

Estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva de ustedes, si creen que me falta algo o tengo errores, háganmelo saber.

Por cierto, lo que hizo Hinata si es posible!

A mi varias veces me ha quedado salado un guiso y con un chorrito de refresco, miren, como si nada, se le quita el exceso de sal.

Y pasando a otro tema… Les tengo una noticia… Es niño!

Mi bebé es niño!

Por fin se dejó ver en el ultrasonido, como quien diría fue se regalo de cumpleaños para mi =D

Bueno me voy, y muchas gracias por leer

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

Capítulo 3: Niña

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Volvió a mirar el reloj que estaba colocado en la pared blanca de la habitación, pero no importa cuanto lo mirara, este no retrocedería ni haría que el tiempo transcurriera más lento solo porque ella lo deseara. Llevaba mas de cinco horas desde su ingreso "de rutina" al hospital, como lo había llamado su padre para no levantar sospechas de su nuevo fracaso en misiones.

Porque aunque aun no entraba su padre, ya sabía de antemano lo que le diría, y por esa razón quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso momento, si bien se sentía mas fuerte físicamente, no podría con la tortura mental que le esperaba después de hablar con su padre. Se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y abrazo sus piernas, recargando su mentón entre sus rodillas.

Pensaba en lo ocurrido en las últimas horas: Su escape, la persecución de la que fue víctima, su encuentro con Kakashi sensei… y ahora esto. Si alguien le hubiera dado a escoger en que lugar prefería estar, sin duda escogería el departamento del junnin… no porque guardara afecto hacia él, sino porque era el lugar en el que no se había sentido como un mero estorbo. Sonrió al recordar el momento en el que el Shinobi la miro con desconfianza, preguntándole si querría vengarse por la sopa, probablemente era la primera verdadera sonrisa que mostraba desde hace una semana.

La puerta se abrió limpiamente, apenas haciendo ruido; el hombre la cerró tras de sí, mirando fijamente a la joven que estaba acurrucada en la cama de hospital. Frunció el ceño.

-Fracasaste de nuevo, Hinata- dijo Hiashi

-Otou san… yo- comenzó a decir Hinata, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza ante las palabras de su padre, apenas y podía mantener la mirad afija en él.

-Suficiente, no quiero oír excusas… Tienes 15 minutos para vestirte- sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Sintió como una lágrima surcaba por su mejilla al escuchar el portazo; ni siquiera le habían dado los resultados de cómo se encontraba, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba bien, a pesar de someterse a, lo que Kakashi llamó, "una rústica operación", se sentía bien al menos físicamente hablando. Con esos pensamientos en mente se vistió con la ropa que su Neji le trajo apenas la trasladaron a la habitación, estaba perfectamente doblada y amarrada con un listón blanco; era un sencillo pantalón de entrenamiento como el que traía la noche anterior, una blusa tipo yucata en color blanco y, por lo que pudo notar, ropa interior escogida al azar. Sonrió ante esto, seguramente su primo agarró esas prendas con los ojos cerrados.

No tardó ni 3 minutos en vestirse, respiró profundo y sintió un poco de claustrofobia en ese cuarto completamente blanco, cuyo única muestra de color es una cortina verde que la apartaba de la vista de la camilla de al lado, aunque esta estuviese vacía. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, sintiendo el aire en su rostro.

-Yoo- escuchó a un lado de ella, giró el rostro y lo vio

Sentado a un lado de la ventana estaba Kakashi Hatake, con su pierna derecha estirada en el "suelo" y la izquierda doblada, apoyando en la rodilla su mano izquierda; entre sus dedos sostenía su libro. Hinata se sobresaltó al verlo allí, al grado de casi caer dentro de la habitación, levantando un poco la mano derecha la agitó ligeramente a modo de saludo. Sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó el junnin

-Y… yo, estoy bien, me dieron de alta inmediatamente- le respondió ella.

-Ya veo… eso me da gusto- cerro el libro – Vine para reafirmar mi propuesta de entrenarte.

-¿Era en serio?

-Por supuesto, como te lo dije: tienes gran potencial- se puso cara a cara con ella, con solo la ventana en medio - "_Y te lo debo"- _pensó para si mismo –Sólo necesito hablar con tu padre… ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó al tiempo que miraba hacia adentro. No era necesario que le respondiera, hacía un par de minutos lo había visto salir del hospital con rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

-N… no lo sé- arrugo con sus manos el dobladillo de su blusa, también sabía que su padre no la esperaba abajo. –Supongo que fue a casa.

-¿Te irás sola entonces?- puso una mano en el afeitar de la ventana y un pie, dispuesto a entrar

-Supongo- dijo con voz triste, agachó un poco la cabeza antes de mirar hacia la puerta; haciendo lo mismo Kakashi

-Bien…¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer? No tuvimos la oportunidad de desayunar O ¿prefieres ir a tu casa?

Hinata cerró los ojos un momento. Realmente no quería llegar a casa, no tenía razón para hacerlo y pensándolo bien, no era como si su padre la estuviera esperando.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que no recibía una reprimenda o palabra alguna de su padre cuando fallaba una misión; simplemente llegaba a su cuarto y se encerraba a llorar su fracaso a veces incluso sin comer.

Sus labios temblaban, intentando tartamudear un "No, gracias", y entonces lo recordó.

Esa mañana, por unos cuantos minutos, se sintió algo feliz con la plática del juunin.

-Va… vamos- dijo al fin, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Perfecto, te espero abajo, entonces.- dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entró por la puerta principal del hospital, sacudiéndose un poco las ramas que colgaban de su chaleco, definitivamente, ese árbol no estaba allí la ultima vez que estuvo internado ¿o si lo estaba? Sea cual fuere el caso, ya no importaba, había caído justo en medio de él, pero gracias a ello, aun tenia unos minutos de ventaja, si acaso dos; Hinata estaba en el penúltimo piso del hospital y aun en el elevador, tardaría en llegar al lobby.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y entro en la pequeña tienda de regalos; desde la puerta se apreciaba un ramo de flores blancas… Narcisos. Seguramente con ello podría levantar un poco el ánimo de la joven Hyuga, pidió que lo adornaran con un delicado listón en tono azul marino.

Sonrió con ironía, hacía ya un tiempo que no le regalaba un ramo de flores a ninguna mujer, y menos en color blanco. Pero era una situación completamente diferente, esta vez era un simple gesto de amistad, no en plan romántico; Hinata no era el tipo de mujer en la que el se fijaría; es mas, ni siquiera era una mujer aún, era una niña de 17 años… Una niña

Sonrió.

Si, era una niña, pero una niña hermosa debía admitir, recordó la noche anterior, cuando la vio con la luz de la luna de fondo, su piel pálida brillaba de manera natural, sus mejillas sonrojadas… y su eterna sonrisa. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Un gran secreto lo mantenía unido a la familia de esa joven, uno del cual no era su intención enterarse, y que por lo mismo había guardado por tanto tiempo; o quizá simplemente lo había olvidado y mantenido en los recóndito de su mente, hasta hace pocos días cuando el recuerdo de aquella noche había vuelto a él en forma de un sueño recurrente. Era como si ese secreto pidiera a gritos ser revelado; pero no lo haría.

-Kakashi- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien le hablaba, reconocía perfectamente esa voz

-Tsunade sama- respondió con respeto hacia ella, pero sin voltear a verla, estaba muy atento de cómo la florista hacia un delicado moño en los narcisos, pensando si le gustarían a Hinata.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Kakashi… es sobre Hinata Hyuga- al decir el nombre completo, Kakashi volteo todo su cuerpo, fijando sus ojos en los marrones de la Godaime.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-Perfecto, te espero abajo, entonces.-_

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder o decir alguna palabra, simplemente le dio una indicación y desapareció. Aun no podía entender como había aceptado la propuesta del sensei a comer, pero ya no podría retractarse, él le dio la oportunidad de negarse y no la aprovecho. Soltó un suspiró largo y tomó el listón en el que venía envuelta su ropa, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, mirándose en el pequeño espejo del baño; se sentía extraña, desde que era pequeña nunca se había recogido el pelo, pero hoy especialmente hacia mucho calor. La herida en su mejilla ahora no era mas que un simple rasguño y sus heridas, ocultas por su blusa, estaban casi cicatrizadas al 100%... esa debió haber sido Sakura, reconocía los restos del chakra en su piel. Desde hacía un par de meses Sakura se había enfocado en su profesión como medininja atendiendo tantos casos como fuera posible… se preguntó si Sakura la habría escogido como su paciente o simplemente toco la casualidad de que ingresara al hospital en el momento exacto en que estaba desocupada. Algún día le preguntaría.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y camino directo al elevador, al entrar presionó el botón PB, y se dedicó a mirar como la luz descendía por los botones conforme bajaban de piso, no pensaba en nada en especifico, simplemente miraba la luz, finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver un recibidor algo pequeño, había gente sentada en los sillones, caminando de aquí para allá o preguntando en informes… entonces lo vio: Kakashi estaba en la puerta de salida; pero no portaba mas el protector ninja, llevaba el pelo algo desordenado de tal modo que le cubría el ojo del sharingan, también era visible que faltaba el chaleco que lo caracterizaba como junnin, solo traía el pantalón y la camisa interior sin mangas y de cuello largo que usaba a modo de mascara. Estaba recargado en la pared que estaba en la puerta de salida, con el pie derecho flexionado y apoyado en la pared, entre sus manos sostenía un ramo de flores blancas envueltas en un hermoso listón azul.

Se acercó con la cabeza un poco agachada, no recordaba que nadie hubiera tenido un gesto amable con ella, algunas veces sus compañeros le regalaban flores que encontraban en el camino a alguna misión, pero nunca le compraron un ramo. Se sentía feliz.

-Se… sensei- lo llamó, él se veía pensativo pero apenas la escuchó volteó y sonrió… o eso pensaba, no podía saber con esa máscara cubriendo su rostro.

-Ah, Hinata- la miró directo a la cara, notando, como Hinata ya lo había hecho antes, que sus heridas estaban casi curadas y sin marcas –Te compré algo… espero no te moleste.

-N… no, muchas gracias, Kakashi sensei- le respondió mientras tomaba las flores entre sus manos –Son muy bonitas.

-Me alegra- se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta para que pasara.

Caminaron en completo silencio, disfrutando de la brisa que empezaba a aparecer, aliviando un poco el calor bochornoso que se había dejado sentir desde días atrás. Hinata cargaba con ternura el ramo de flores… su primer ramo de flores de echo, lo apretó un poco mas contra ella y miró de reojo a Kakashi, se veía muy diferente sin su chaleco y la banda de Konoha, incluso podría decir que se veía mas joven, aunque esa mascara tapara casi por completo su rostro, en sus ojos no se veían marcas de edad, haciendo cálculos, tendría unos 15 años mas que ella, se graduó de junnin a los 12 años; mientras que ella, teniendo 16, aun seguía siendo un chunin.

Sentía sus ojos humedecerse, no pudo evitar sentirse de ese modo al comparar metas, se daba vergüenza a si misma.

-Sensei... ¿porque se porta tan amable conmigo?

-Mhmm- le respondió, como no comprendiendo bien su pregunta -A lo mejor estoy aburrido de la rutina, a lo mejor quiero entrenar a alguien que no signifique un reto tan grande como lo fue Naruto, a lo mejor quiero compañía... o a lo mejor quiero conquistarte... ¿cual prefieres?

-C... con... con... quis... tarme?- tartamudeó, sentía sus mejillas arder de forma exagerada, y sus manos no cesaron de temblar por mas que su cerebro les ordenaba que se tranquilizaran... debía estar jugando ¿verdad?... ¡Por favor, que estuviera jugando!

-Hahahaha... eres una niña muy tierna, Hinata- le sonrió al ver su nerviosismo evidente, quizás no debería hacer esos juegos con ella -Creo que la respuesta es... que me siento algo sólo; mis alumnos ahora son Shinobis excelentes, y después del equipo 7 y el equipo Kakashi, pensé que un año sabático me vendría muy bien... pero parece ser que me equivoque.

-Ya veo- le respondió -¿Pero por que yo?

-No lo sé realmente... simplemente me nació. Además me demostraste en un acto lo noble que puedes ser. Tú estabas casi muriendo y aun así te preocupaste por las pesadillas que tenía.

-Yo... yo lo vi... emmm... sufriendo.

-Algún día te contaré que soñé, mientras tanto vamos a comer, ya llegamos.

Hinata enderezo la visto y vio ante ella un restaurante sencillo, las mesas eran redondas adornadas con manteles blancos y sillas de madera perfectamente cuidadas, en el aire se respiraba aromas dulces, a diferencia de los lugares a los que acostumbraba ir con su familia, donde el aire a amonio la mareaba, sabia que era por limpieza del lugar, pero ese aroma tan fuerte le provocaba dolor de cabeza, a diferencia de este, en el cual su aroma a postres la tranquilizaba. Camino junto a Kakashi y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, la cual tenía un solo menú para los dos. Miró a Kakashi con algo de duda antes de tomar el menú entre sus manos, al ver la lista sonrió. Ahora entendía el porque del aroma, ese lugar no era un restaurante, era una cafetería, especializada en postres nacionales e internacionales. Había algunos que ya había probado y otros que siempre quiso probar; sus ojos se centraron en un cheesecake de frutas rojas, esas frutas le recordaban a su madre, el aroma dulce mezclado a la perfección con el ácido. Sonrió. Ese era el postre que quería definitivamente.

-Emmm...quiero este- le dijo enseñándole el menú, Kakashi estiró un poco el cuello para observar mejor.

-Buena elección, es delicioso

-Usted ¿no pedirá nada?

-No es necesario- sonrió cerrando los ojos -Todos los sábados vengo y pido un pastel de tres leches de chocolate con fresas para llevar, supongo que ya lo están preparando... Además no creo que sea una imagen muy atractiva para ti el ver a un hombre de más de 30 años comiendo un pastel de chocolate el solo.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, ciertamente nunca había visto a un hombre comer pastel, y menos uno entero. Bueno, eso si no tomaba en cuenta el cumpleaños pasado de Choji... observo como una mesera le traía una caja mediana envuelta para llevar. ella se veía algo nerviosa, lo notaba por la forma en que sus manos sostenían la caja con dedos temblorosos, pero segundos después la que se sintió nerviosa fue ella misma al notar como la mesera la miraba de forma severa y hasta desagradable y no sabía ¿porque?

-Te encargo también una rebanada de cheesecake con frutas rojas y dos tazas de té- le indicó el junin a la joven mesera. La observo caminar apresurada a la barra y tomar una charola con dos tazas y una pequeña tetera de porcelana. Rápidamente las dejó en la mesa. -Hinata, antes que nada debo decirte algo... Se nos asigno una misión especial.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace rato Tsunade sama me lo ordenó, es una misión de espionaje en el país de la Primavera. Partimos mañana a las 6 de la mañana... como comprenderás debemos llevar ropa civil.

-Yo no tengo mucha ropa civil.- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Eso no es problema, al contrario, entre menos mejor; si la situación requiere que compremos mas, allá lo haremos, pero sobre todo- su voz se tornó un poco mas sombría, inclinándose hacia ella -No podemos usar ni un ápice de chakra, no importa la situación.

-¿Nada de chakra? No entiendo, siempre es necesario usarlo para defendernos o investigar.

-Así es, pero en esta misión debemos pasar desapercibidos, no sabemos si haya rastreadores que nos puedan reconocer. Es mas debemos ocultar nuestras principales características, es decir, mi sharingan y tu byakkugan.

-Eso no es posible, yo antes he intentado transformar mis ojos y no lo he logrado más que 15 minutos.

-Mmm... Bueno ya pensaremos en una solución mañana- miró con detenimiento el reloj del fondo del local, eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y afuera ya estaba oscuro, incluso podía escuchar como el viento soplaba fuerte, tan diferente a esa mañana de calor sin aire.

Lo distrajo ligeramente la mesera que traía entre las manos la rebanada de cheesecake. Vio como Hinata le agradecía al momento de dejar el plato y la cuenta, se recogió un mechón de su cara que se había escapado de la coleta alta que se había hecho... y sonrió; ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había recogido el cabello, debía admitir que se veía un poco mas madura, quizás si usara ese peinado podría disimular algo la familia a la que pertenecía, pero aún debía hacer algo con sus ojos, pero ya pensaría en eso después, no quería interrumpirla mientras comía. Sacó su billetera y observó la nota con la cuenta; sacando unos cuantos billetes que depositó debajo de la charola de té; no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que él se había encargado de pagar, de un tiempo para acá siempre se las arreglaba para que Yamato pagara todo.

Miró su taza de té, estaba intacta y probablemente ya estuviera frío... no es que realmente quisiera tomarlo, sólo que era la costumbre al momento de entablar una plática; su mirada divagó hasta la taza de Hinata, que también estaba llena, a diferencia del plato. Si bien los pasteles de ese local eran buenos, no eran muy grandes, y en realidad las rebanadas no eran tan espectaculares como lo parecían en la fotografía.

-¿Quieres otra cosa? Aun la puedo pedir.

-No- respondió con un sonrojo en las mejillas -Ya fue mucha molestia el que me invitara a comer, además, debo regresar a casa a preparar mis cosas, y necesito dormir un poco.

-De acuerdo, entonces, vámonos- se levantó de la silla, y esperó de pie hasta que ella se levantara.

Salieron en completo silencio. Pero aun así no era un silenció incomodo, mas bien era reconfortante, de esos largos silencios que disfrutas porque puedes pensar en las cosas del día, dejando que tus pies te llevan a donde necesites ir. Lo único molesto era el viento tan fuerte, que les pegaba de lleno en la cara. Ahora Kakashi se arrepentía de haberse cambiado de ropa, pero debía hacerlo, su protector, cabello, chamarra y camisa estaban llenos de hojas de árbol, asunto que la Godaime se encargó de recalcar. Miró como Hinata se aferraba a su ramo de flores con algo de fuerza, pues el aire amenazaba con arrebatárselo de los brazos.

Y ocurrió en un segundo.

Una fuerte ventisca levanto el delicado ramo por encima de su cabeza. Hinata estirándose de puntitas lo mas que podía para alcanzarlo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás, pero el mismo viento la impulsó mas de lo que podía controlar, perdiendo el equilibrio, cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de su espalda contra el suelo... pero en lugar de eso, sintió calor, una tibieza rodeando su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos se vio en los brazos de Kakashi, aún estaba inclinada pues la había atrapado en la caída, evitando el impacto.

Kakashi reaccionó por impulso, al ver como Hinata extendía los brazos tratando inútilmente que el ramo no se le escapara supo que podría ocurrir un accidente y no pensó, simplemente actuó. La atrapó con su brazo derecho, quedando un poco abajo de él. Incluso pudo presenciar cuando lo último del aire le arrancaba el listón de su cabello y lo dejaba ondear libremente. La luna reflejada completamente en sus ojos opalinos y el rubor que la caracterizaba.

Pum pum.

Escuchó como su corazón se aceleró dos latidos mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y sintió su labio inferior temblar ligeramente.

_-Es... tan hermosa... ¡No no no no!... ¿Qué estoy pensando?... Es una niña Kakashi... ¡Una niña!_

Continuará...

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o 

Gracias por leer, estoy abierta a comentarios dudas o aclaraciones, ya sea por review, un mail o facebook, búsquenme como Ninde Elhenair

La foto de perfil es la misma que aquí

Bye bye

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

**Capítulo 4: Perfecta**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Entró corriendo a su habitación, en sus manos aun sostenía el botón de flor que había podido rescatar, lo colocó con cuidado en un vaso con agua, esperando que cuando volviera este pudiera florecer. Realmente no quería perder por completo el primer ramo de flores que le regalaban en su vida; lo miró con ternura mientras le daba una pequeña caricia, sonriendo.

Se dirigió a su closet y empezó a buscar lo necesario para la misión, sacó un sobre de la bolsa de su pantalón, Kakashi se lo había entregado antes de despedirse de ella en la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga, en el se encontraba la orden con la misión. Realmente no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente debían pasar un tiempo en la aldea de la Primavera intentando recolectar información, nada relevante solo anotar cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechosa. Suspiró. Bueno realmente aún se sentía un poco débil por los sucesos de la noche anterior, así que esa debió ser la razón de que se le asignara una misión tan simple; solo había un pequeño inconveniente en el asunto, y era que ella casi no poseía ropa civil, realmente nunca se preocupo mucho por tenerla, siempre llevaba la misma ropa y cuando hacia calor simplemente se quitaba la chaqueta. Buscó en el fondo y encontró un par de pantalones, dos blusas y un vestido sencillo de tirantes. al levantarlo para doblarlo observo una fina blusa de color celeste, fue un regalo de Kurenai cuando se graduó de chunnin, era muy parecida a la ropa que usaba su sensei, se cruzaba por el pecho, formando un escote y delineando la cintura, las mangas largas eran un poco holgadas. La había usado solo una vez en una misión del mismo rango que se le pedía ahora. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar el porque ya no usaba esa blusa, no es que no le gustara, al contrario, pero le traía un recuerdo que si bien no era desagradable, tampoco le era grato recordarlo, se le quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos antes de doblarla y ponerla sobre la cama, usaría esa blusa en la mañana, ya en el camino o en la aldea compraría mas ropa.

Acomodó la poca ropa en una maleta de mano, unas sandalias y unos zapatos de tacón alto en color blanco, no los usaba seguido, solo en alguna ocasión especial, pero no eran sandalias ninja al menos. tomó un pequeño joyero que tenía sobre el peinador, lo abrió y vio su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que estaba colocado bajo la tapa, en su mejilla aún tenía un parche delgado, pero ya no sentía las heridas, con cuidado retiró la cinta dejando al descubierto una piel lisa, la cicatriz había curado. Definitivamente era obra de Sakura.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, y cerrando el joyero lo colocó en la cama para guardarlo también

-Adelante- dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-Con su permiso, Hinata sama- en el marco de la puerta estaba Neji, tenía una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, se dirigió hacia ella y observó con atención la maleta sobre la cama, llevaba una cuanta ropa en el interior cuidadosamente doblada, pero no veía rastro alguno de ropa o arma shinobi -Pensé que llegaría antes, supe que la dieron de alta como a eso de las cinco- vio como ella dirigía su vista hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche ¿y no lo había notado?

-No pensé que me estuvieras esperando niisan... lo siento- le dijo con la voz muy baja, apenas audible.

-No hay problema... pero ¿donde estuvo todo este tiempo?- se acercó a la silla que estaba frente al tocador, la giró para tener el respaldo de frente y se sentó, cruzando sus brazos en el respaldo y acomodando su barbilla en el pequeño hueco que se había formado entre sus muñecas, mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-Kakashi sensei me invitó a comer- le respondió con una sonrisa. Era su imaginación o había más ternura en su voz al mencionar el suceso. Entrecerró los ojos.

Parecía que el shinobi se había tomado como un reto sus palabras de esa mañana, cuando le advirtió claramente que no lo quería cerca de Hinata. Sintió como el enojo por el junnin crecía. Sabía que había muchas mujeres en Konoha que andaban detrás de él, como un Sasuke Uchiha en tiempos de la academia, siempre asediado y a la vez tan indiferente de las insinuaciones, y justo cuando parecía querer interesarse en alguien... ¿Lo hacía en Hinata? ¿SU Hinata? Eso no podría permitirlo de ninguna manera, ella era demasiado especial para él, como para dejar que se involucrara con Kakashi, tendría que ponerle fin a ese asunto que apenas asomaba antes de que fuera mas grave, sabía que si Hatake se lo proponía Hinata caería enamorada de él aunque aún parecía profesarle amor al tonto de Naruto.

La vio mover sus labios sin dejar de sonreír, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, seguía con la idea de Kakashi cortejando a Hinata en su cabeza, sus manos comenzaron a temblar del enojo contenido, sin despegar la vista de sus labios, vio como dirigía su mano a su mejilla y en su boca se formó un nombre que no venía al caso... ¿o si?

-¿Disculpe?

-Sakura san... ella hizo un gran trabajo con mis heridas, hace mucho le enseñé a preparar mi ungüento especial y parece que lo mejoró, mira- le dijo señalando su mejilla -Es como si nunca me hubiera pasado nada

-Se ve muy bien- le sonrió, lentamente sintió la ira desaparecer, su encuentro con Kakashi fue insignificante en comparación a la alegría que demostraba hablando de su recuperación, siempre supo que Hinata quería ser medininja, pero al ser la heredera debía esmerarse en las artes shinobis y dejar la medicina de lado. -Mañana tengo el día libre, Hinata sama. ¿Le gustaría ir a algún lado?

-Y... yo... no puedo niisan- le respondió mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello -Mañana en la mañana parto a una misión. Por eso Kakashi sensei me invitó a comer, Tsunade sama nos asignó una misión de espionaje en el país de la Primavera.

-Por eso la maleta- señalo Neji

-Si... sólo que... debo usar ropa civil y casi no tengo, supongo que mañana compraré un poco más.

-No es necesario- se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la puerta e indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por el pasillo que dividía el Souke del Bouke, al final divisó la habitación de Neji, pero a dos puertas de llegar se detuvo en una que estaba colocada en el lado derecho, la abrió con cuidado. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, era una habitación simple y aunque los muebles parecían algo gastados se conservaban intactos y limpios, lo mismo que las sábanas, las ventanas y el suelo.

-Era la habitación de mis padres- aclaró Neji antes de que Hinata formulara la pregunta -Su padre me dejó conservarla y cada que regreso de una misión yo mismo me encargo de limpiarla. Quiero que usted tenga algo- se dirigió al armario y sacó una caja de cartón, del interior comenzó a sacar varios bultos cuidadosamente doblados y envueltos en papel blanco. -Eran de mi madre- le dijo sonriendo levemente.

-No puedo aceptarlos... son... son un tesoro para ti

-Prefiero que usted los usé a que se pudran y tener que tirarlos... No recuerdo mucho a mi madre, pero me acuerdo que era delgada... delicada... justo como usted Hinata sama- abrió varios paquetes y los colocó sobre la cama, extendiendo tres vestidos, tres blusas y dos kimonos. Era increíble lo bien conservados que estaban a pesar de tantos años que habían pasado desde la muerte de su madre.

-No se si deba.

-En un mes cumplirá 18 años, tómelo como un regalo anticipado. Los colocó en los brazos de Hinata y la vio abrazarlos con ternura -Se que son un poco anticuados, pero siéntase con libertad de modificarlos

-Muchas gracias- hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, sostuvo su mano allí un par de segundos antes de dar media vuelta -Te quiero, niisan- le dijo rápido antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla y salir corriendo

-¿Con que...- se dijo a si mismo mientras tocaba la mejilla que ella acababa de besarle -...Niisan eh?- apretó el puño antes de bajarlo nuevamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos, sujetándose con fuerza el cabello, ¿en que rayos estaba pensando? En toda su vida nunca se imagino que podría pisar terreno tan peligroso como en el que se veía inmerso en este momento, si bien no era su intención que las cosas se dieran de ese modo, ahora ya era demasiado tarde y no había vuelta atrás. Porque una vez que estas atrapado en ese camino no hay mas que seguir adelante y afrontar lo que sea que estuviera en el, ya sea bueno o malo... Pero era una locura, por Dios.

¿Cuanto tiempo habían convivido? si juntaba los momentos en realidad no llegaban ni a la semana... y aun así... no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de la misma manera en que lo hizo esa noche, cuando la protegió de caer, no hubo momento para pensar o razonar en lo que haría, fue un mero instinto de protección que le inspiró a hacerlo.

Pero al verla allí, entre sus brazos, con el rubor dando un ligero color a sus mejillas, no pudo evitar que la sensación de querer besarla lo inundara, sintió sus labios temblar con la sola idea de poder hacerlo, y podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo medio segundo; faltó solo un segundo mas de estarla mirando para que sus parpados se entrecerraban con ternura, antes de ayudarla a enderezarse, sabía que si la miraba aunque sea un par de segundos mas, su cerebro dejaría de funcionar y simplemente la besaría

Se levantó de la cama y golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo un agujero; debía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y despejar su mente, aún tenía que hacer maletas. Respiró hondo y trato de calmarse.

-Fue sólo el momento... solo eso- se dijo a si mismo -No pudo haber sido algo mas.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su cama y comenzó a buscar ropa entre los cajones, sacando unos cuantos pantalones y playeras sencillas, algunas de manga larga y otras cuantas sin mangas, como la que tenía puesta. No podía llevar nada que lo identificara como miembro de Konoha, a decir verdad ya tenía preparado el argumento que utilizaría en caso de que les preguntaran su país de origen, no sabía a ciencia cierta si le preguntarían o no, siempre que iba a misiones todos los reconocían por la banda de Konoha, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, debían pasar desapercibidos. Terminando de guardar su equipaje, tomó una bolsa de papel que estaba en la cama y se dirigió al baño. Dejándola en el suelo; se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo colocado arriba del lavabo; ahora solo debía ocultar su identidad, no podía usar nada de chakra para ello, ocultar el sharingan no era problema, solo cerraba el ojo, y sin la banda de Konoha, era mas fácil manejar su cabello de tal forma que ocultara su cicatriz... lanzó un largo suspiro y deslizo suavemente su mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro. Nunca exponía su rostro en público pero esa era su mejor arma, casi nadie sabia como era su rostro: su principal ventaja; solo en dos misiones anteriores, antes de ser anbu había dejado al descubierto su rostro, así que ¿por que no? Miró una bolsa de papel color marrón que estaba en el suelo. Justo después de dejar a Hinata en su casa pasó a la farmacia a comprar cosas básicas para el botiquín de emergencia, la Godaime le dio instrucciones precisas del cuidado de las heridas en la espalda de la heredera Hyuga, todos los días debía limpiar la herida y aplicar un ungüento especial, según ella, Hinata sabría prepararlo, así que simplemente le dio una lista de los ingredientes. Ni siquiera se molesto en leerla, se la entregó al encargado y este buscó todas las cosas y las metió en la bolsa, fue hasta que pagó que se dio cuenta del pequeño extra que había agregado Tsunade.  
Al principio pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero pensándolo mejor, así quedaban solucionados varios de sus problemas. Tomó con cuidado la caja mas grande, leyendo atentamente las instrucciones, sencillas, debía admitirlo. La dejó en el lavabo junto a otras dos cajas más pequeñas. Levantó la vista y abrió la puerta de espejo, en la pequeña repisa detrás del espejo había medicamentos y equipo de primeros auxilios; tomó dos cajas de antisépticos, alcohol, vendas, gasas y un paquete con unas tijeras esterilizadas; colocándolas en una caja blanca de bolsillo, era mejor tener a la mano lo indispensable, por eso a la mañana siguiente debía ponerlo en la parte superior de su mochila.

Según su reloj, faltaban 8 horas para partir a esa misión, quizás debía dormir un poco, ya en la mañana se arreglaría como tenía planeado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estomago, era una mezcla de éxtasis y nauseas, como eso presentimientos que tienes cuando sientes que algo bueno te va a pasar; "aleteo de mariposas" escuchó que una vez dijo Sakura, pero jamás se imagino a si mismo con esa sensación, y mas por el significado que le dio su antigua alumna.

Dejó que su mano izquierda reposara en su estómago mientras se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo derecho, simplemente necesitaba descansar un poco antes de dormir, lentamente pudo sentir como el mundo giraba debajo de él...

_-Enriéndelo, se que suena como un favor hacia mi, pero resultaría bien para los dos- escuchó como hablaba una persona dentro de la oficina del Hokage, su puño quedó a escasos dos centímetros de golpear la puerta, pero cuando escuchó esa voz hace cinco minutos, simplemente se quedó estático, no atreviéndose a entrar ni siquiera a llamar. Si alguien lo viera no se hubiera imaginado que sus ojos fijos en la puerta eran de la impresión y que bajo su mascara sus labios estaban entreabiertos, expectantes por lo que acababa de escuchar... pero él, ese hombre, no podía aceptar... no debía, no era racional lo que se trataba allí dentro. Debía mantenerse firme en su negativa. Tenía que..._

_-Lo que me pides es... es... una aberración- respondía otra persona. Sintió los músculos de su cuello relajarse ante la negativa -No lo haré_

_-Considéralo un poco, es... es una gran oportunidad_

–_No_

–_Por favor… es el único favor que te he pedido en mi vida_

-No... No... ¡No!- gritó sobresaltado, incorporándose rápidamente de la cama -Otra vez, parece ser que no me va a dejar de atormentar un buen tiempo- miró el reloj que tenía a un lado de la mesita, eran las 5 de la mañana -Maldición, me quede dormido- encendió la luz de la habitación, por suerte tenía la maleta preparada, solo debía darse un baño rápido.

Abrió la maleta, sacando la ropa que estaba hasta arriba, tomando una toalla limpia del ropero, al entrar al baño observó el botiquín que había hecho la noche anterior, arriba estaban las tres cajas extras. Tomó la más grande y la miró con aire de resignación, si bien nunca fue su intención (o idea) llegar a usar algo así, debía admitir que era simple y eficaz, pero también era algo... bochornoso. Suspiró, entrando a la ducha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

5:30 de la mañana, sabía que Kakashi Hatake tenía fama de llegar tarde, pero aún así decidió levantarse temprano y llegar al lugar a pesar de la insistencia de Neji en que si llegaba a las ocho sería mas que temprano para esperar al junnin, sin embargo la impuntualidad no era uno de sus defectos, siempre le había gustado ser la primera en llegar al salón de clases y al integrarse a su equipo no fue la excepción, incluso varias veces había llevado el almuerzo, se preguntaba si este sería el caso... Probablemente si él llegaba temprano no habría tenido tiempo de desayunar, quizás esa era la razón por la cual estaba en la cocina tan temprano, preparando té caliente y guardándolo en un termo para que no se enfriara, ya tenía preparado un obento con arroz y algo de fruta, aún le faltaban 30 minutos y ya tenía preparada su maleta, sólo debía arreglarse un poco, subió de nuevo a su habitación y miró con duda la blusa que dejó doblada esa noche, la tomó y la extendió enfrente de ella, mirándose en el espejo, era hermosa, de su tono de azul favorito y ciertamente estaba decidida a que esa fuera su ropa chunnin... pero...

-No, ya paso mucho desde esa vez... además, me gusta mucho.

se colocó la blusa con cuidado, era estilo yukata, cruzada por el pecho dejando ver un ligero escote, una cinta azul marino se anudaba hacia atrás, acentuando su delicada cintura y dejando caer suavemente la tela sobre sus caderas, el borde inferior le llegaba apenas 10 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, enseñando mas piel de la que hubiera deseado mostrar. Por suerte era noviembre, el calor del día anterior solo avecinaba una mañana fresca, cosa que pudo comprobar al momento de abrir la ventana. Tomó unas mayas de color negro como las que usaba en sus entrenamientos, eran ajustadas y fácilmente podían pasar por ropa común. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se calzó unas zapatillas sencillas sin tacón, anudando las cintas alrededor de sus tobillos desnudos. Se sentía algo extraña vistiendo de esa manera, se sentía provocativa y no le gustaba, instintivamente se abrazó a si misma tapando la conjetura de sus senos, en el espejo pudo ver como su rostro estaba rojo y sus manos temblaban de vergüenza. Respiró profundo dándose valor a si misma, era una misión después de todo. Tomó la maleta y estiró el cordón de la agarradera para ajustarlo en su hombro, cruzándolo por el hombro derecho y dejando que el equipaje reposara en su lado izquierdo y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera, la cinta cubría el escote, aliviado un poco su pudor, tomó una boina en color azul marino que le regalo su hermana hacía apenas dos semanas.

Al salir de la mansión no vio a nadie despierto, era normal, la mayoría de la gente prefiere descansar los domingos en la mañana, y mas si el día había amanecido tan fresco como esa mañana, al abrir la puerta sintió la brisa despeinarle el cabello un poco, ante ella estaban los jardines Hyuga, con unas ligeras mantas protegiendo a las flores del viento que amenazaba con destrozarlas antes incluso de que florecieran, se acercó con cuidado a un pequeño cuadro vacío de tierra, ese pedazo era en el que, cuando era niña, sembraba girasoles o margaritas, flores sencillas en las que pudiera ocuparse cada que tuviera tiempo, se inclinó débilmente tomando la pequeña pala de jardinería cavando un pequeño hueco y colocando en el un pequeño botón de narciso, sabía que si lo dejaba simplemente en agua moriría, necesitaba de luz del sol, además no sabía exactamente cuanto iba a durar esa misión y no soportaría llegar a su habitación y ver su primera flor obsequiada, marchita. La enterró con cuidado, no sabía si al regresar ocurriría el milagro de ver florecer algunos retoños pero no perdía esperanzas. Al levantarse se sacudió la poca tierra que tenía en las manos y salió.

Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas, sólo podía ver a algunas dueñas de locales barriendo la entrada de sus establecimientos, se dirigía a la entrada principal de Konoha, si bien no estaba tan lejos, decidió apresurar el paso. Podía ver el puesto de Ichiraku asomarse conforme avanzaba y sintió un pequeño nudo formándose en su garganta. Y es que no importaba a que distancia estuviera, esa cabellera rubia era inconfundible para ella, sin darse cuenta fue reduciendo sus pasos, y lo vio.

-Na... Naruto kun- llamó, pero su voz era demasiado baja.

Él estaba platicando con el dueño de Ichiraku, riendo mientras lo ayudaba a cargar las cajas con los ingredientes para su tan amado ramen, aún así, sin detenerse, paso de largo sin que el se diese cuenta siquiera de que lo llamaba, se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo un ligero dolor ¿cuánto había pasado desde que le declaró su amor? y aún no obtenía respuesta de su parte, miró hacia atrás dando un último vistazo antes de volver a su camino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba tan distraído platicando sobre el contenido de las cajas que apenas si noto a la joven que pasaba a su lado. Pero la vio de reojo, o al menos su cabello agitarse al momento de voltear el rostro; se le quedó mirando a su silueta mientras se alejaba, el cabello largo y sedoso moviéndose al compás de sus pasos apenas cubierto por una delicada boina, la cintura delicada enmarcada por la cinta de su blusa y las largas piernas caminando apresuradamente, sentía el instinto de ir tras ella, no sabía porque, simplemente quería conocerla.

-¿Qué miras, Naruto?

-Oye viejo, ¿la viste? ¿Sabes quien era?

-¿Quien?- pregunto el hombre, viendo hacia donde el rubio miraba, viendo a la joven alejarse a la entrada principal de Konoha, si bien no había visto a alguien en la aldea con ropa similar, sentía haberla visto antes -No lo recuerdo, tal vez sólo esté de pasó por la aldea.

-Te importa si regreso en un momento- le habló Naruto, su mirada seguía fija en ella.

-Naruto... no te vayas a meter en un problema, si no es de por aquí, lo mas probable es que no esté sola.

-Hahaha, no te preocupes, viejo- le respondió con la sonrisa mas grande que pudo -Sólo quiero conocerla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llegó puntual, a las seis de la mañana y no podía ver rastro de Kakashi, en el puesto de vigilantes estaban Kotetsu e Izumo revisando los papeles de los guardias del turno e la noche, a su izquierda habían tres niños aventando shurikens a un árbol marcado con un blanco, seguramente estaban prontos a entrar a la academia y estaban impacientes. volteó del lado derecho y pudo observar a un hombre sentado a horcadas acariciando a un perro de aspecto cómico, su pelo era color beige, de orejas largas color pardo y las patitas y hocico en color blanco; desvío su atención al hombre que lo acariciaba, llevaba zapatos deportivos en color negro, unos jeans algo desgastados, camisa de manga larga en tono gris y una bufanda en color negro cubriendo su cuello, su cabello color negro lo llevaba algo largo y alborotado, desvió su mirada a su rostro, de facciones finas e, incluso podría decirlo, sofisticadas, la nariz afilada y recta, los labios en perfecta armonía, siendo el inferior un poco mas grueso que el superior, tan pálidos que incluso eran del mismo tono de su piel, su ojos negros y profundos.  
Se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior, era la primera vez que se detenía a observar a un hombre, ni siquiera lo conocía pero debía admitir que era apuesto, miró a su alrededor buscando a Kakashi, pero no lo veía por ningún lado; inevitablemente sus ojos se volvieron a centrar en aquel hombre, lo observo poco a poco ponerse de pie y pudo apreciar ligeramente los músculos del abdomen a través de la camisa gris, levantó levemente la mirada para apreciar de nuevo su rostro, sus labios, su nariz y sus ojos... fijos en ella.

Sintió la sangre acumularse en su rostro al verse descubierta apreciando a aquel desconocido, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo y se sintió paralizada al verlo acercarse a ella, sintió sus piernas temblar ligeramente al tenerlo cada vez mas y mas cerca, quería desviar su mirada hacia otro lado pero algo se lo impedía, reuniendo fuerza y valor, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-L... lo... lo siento mucho... yo... no quise incomodarle- logró articular

-Llegas puntual- habló alguien. Hinata reconocía esa voz, levantando ligeramente el rostro, vio como el hombre que tenía enfrente sonreía de medio lado y la miraba con dulzura.

-¿Kakashi sensei?- murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz

-Así es... ¿que te parece mi camuflaje?- le respondió mientras sonreía cerrando los ojos. Había extendido los brazos a los lados para que ella lo apreciara mejor, llevó su mano derecha su cabello, peinando el mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-Su pelo... es negro...

-No me lo recuerdes- le respondió con voz sombría -Fue idea de la Godaime, como no puedo usar chakra para transformar mi apariencia, me teñí el cabello esta mañana... además- levantó el mechón de pelo de su rostro y señaló su ojo izquierdo, en el cual no se apreciaba mas el sharingan -Estoy usando un lente de contacto negro, no es lo mas masculino que he hecho pero...

No podía escucharlo, lo veía mover los labios pero no lo escuchaba. Sólo lo contemplaba, en su vida se imagino que Kakashi Hatake fuera tan bien parecido, su rostro era simplemente perfecto, sus rasgos masculinos y ese aire de madurez la cautivaron... pero no podía dejarse impresionar, se sentía mal, ella ya le había entregado su corazón a Naruto y aunque el no le diera respuesta aún, de algo estaba segura, ese amor que le profesaba no saldría de su corazón en mucho tiempo, sino es que nunca. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa, después de todo el estaba siendo amable con ella.

-También traje unos para ti, yo mismo los escogí... Son grises, creo que te verás muy... adorable- extendió una pequeña caja de regalo a la joven Hyuga, si bien el empaque original eran simplemente dos círculos para guardarlos, se tomó la molestia de guardarlos en una caja de regalo. Hinata extendió ambas manos y tomó el paquete, rozando suavemente las manos de Kakashi. Él pudo sentir el suave tacto sobre sus manos y de nuevo ese medio segundo detuvo su corazón, la vio sonreír y, aunado a las emociones que experimentaba, una calidez invadió su corazón, aún sonriendo metió la mano en su bolsillo -Y creo que esto te complementaría tu nueva imagen- agregó al momento en que le extendía un listón color azul marino -Ayer noté que realmente te veías diferente con el cabello amarrado, así podremos pasar desapercibidos

-Pensó en todo ¿verdad?

-Es parte de mi trabajo, te recomendaría que uses estas cosas lo mas pronto posible- explicó señalando su propio ojo izquierdo -Sino estarás lagrimeando mucho al momento en que llegues a la aldea y...

-Hey, Kakashi... ¿si no piensas presentarme no entiendo para que me mandaste hablar?

-Lo siento... Hinata, él es Guruko- le dijo, agachándose y acariciando la cabeza del perro con el que estaba cuando Hinata llegó -Será parte de nuestro camuflaje en la misión, haremos el clásico: "Pareja de recién casados en viaje de bodas" y llevaremos a Guruko, el argumento es este:

"Mi nombre es Kaoru Sato, el tuyo es Yuriko Fujiwara. Tú y yo nos casamos hace un mes por un acuerdo entre nuestras familias, eso aclararía el hecho de que yo soy mucho mayor que tú. Desde ese día decidí que si queríamos llevar una relación estable debíamos conocernos y el viaje de bodas es preciso para ello, y podremos pedir una habitación con cuartos separados. Guruko es mi primer regalo de mi parte; y es aquí donde él nos ayudará, Guruko es capaz de detectar hasta la más ligera aparición de chakra, será nuestra alarma y a la vez protector, yo mejor que nadie se que a veces es imposible detener un ligero flujo de chakra al momento de experimentar una emoción fuerte, al mismo tiempo me indicará cuando alguien con un chakra poderoso llegué o este en la aldea y que será el momento de dar por terminada la misión. Realmente es algo sencillo, pero dada tu condición es lo más apropiado, nos salvamos de la cuarta guerra ninja, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos dar por salvadas las pequeñas guerras civiles que surgen día a día. Recuerda, estamos allí únicamente para recaudar información, no debemos inmiscuirnos en asuntos de la aldea y mucho menos en problemas. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- respondió Hinata seriamente y afirmando con la cabeza. Miró su maleta y buscó en la parte de arriba un pequeño espejo, lo sujeto en su boca al tiempo que abría el paquete de los lentes de contacto.

Kakashi observó esta acción con atención, vio como los labios de ella no dejaban rastro de maquillaje alguno y sonrió. Era increíble que una mujer tan bella fuera natural, que no necesitara ni una gota de maquillaje y aún así lucir hermosa, desvió su mirada antes de que ella se percatara de que la observaba y al final de la calle apreció una cabellera rubia, detrás de un árbol, no escondiéndose precisamente, sólo observando; a pesa e la distancia podía apreciar la extraña sombra que cruzaba sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban centrados en Hinata, lo mas probable era que aun no la reconociera, pero era lógico desde su perspectiva, ella sólo le daba la espalda. Y eso le molestó aun más. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo que fue mas que suficiente para que Naruto diera un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, pero no se movió de su lugar.

El junnin miró de nuevo a Hinata, que intentaba ponerse las lentillas en los ojos batallando un poco; si bien no fallaban sus cálculos mentales, Naruto sólo podía ver que ella se miraba al espejo.

-Deja que te ayude... es difícil al principio- le dijo acercándose, tomó sus manos y con cuidado colocó el pupilente en su pulgar derecho, después tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella, abriendo delicadamente su ojo izquierdo.

No pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente al momento en que notó el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la heredera Hyuga, con delicadeza colocó el lente en el ojo de Hinata, si bien le agradaba ayudarla, vio con orgullo como su plan resulto. Era increíble como la perspectiva de cierto ángulo podía dar a entender otra cosa; lo había calculado todo, y por la expresión de su antiguo alumno supo que dio resultado. Naruto sólo lo vio acercándose a ella, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acercarse... probablemente el pensaría que la besó. Si bien no se sentía del todo feliz por herirlo en sus ilusiones, nunca lo reconocería de lejos, es mas... aun con su cabello natural no sabría que fue él ya que nunca vio su rostro.

Porque lo supo.

Lo supo en el instante en que la vio llegar apresurada, colocando su mano en su pecho por el cansancio de querer llegar a tiempo, y aunque estaba explicando la misión a su ninken, no dejó de observarla y analizarla. se veía mayor con esa ropa, mas femenina, con sus pasos derrochaba sensualidad sin siquiera darse cuenta, aunando el echo de que sus piernas mostraban su verdadera forma con las mayas ajustadas... y ni que decir de la blusa que usaba, el color le quedaba perfecto y aunque inocentemente cubría su escote con la correa de la maleta, era obvio que llamaba a atención; pero lo que mas le gusto fueron las zapatillas de piso y la boina, accesorios de una niña que acaba de convertirse en señorita; simplemente era la mezcla perfecta entre sensualidad e inocencia... esa mezcla que le izo ver la verdad:

Hinata le gusta, y mucho.

Y se lo había propuesto en el momento en que la descubrió observándolo mientras se sonrojaba... ella, sería para él, la conquistaría poco a poco, porque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a quererla... a amarla.

Era, en una palabra... Perfecta.

_**33333333333333**_

Hola, por fin terminé el capítulo 4! Estoy muy feliz, me tarde más de lo que hubiera querido, pero ahora me doy cuenta que son 9 hojas de Word, y es que por recomendación de **Asphios de Géminis**, de ahora en adelante trataré de hacer los capítulos mas largos, espero y sean de su agrado. Me gustaría mucho saber que opinan hasta ahora, les agradecería infinitamente un review para saber su opinión.

Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

Capítulo 5: Vergüenza

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Simplemente no pudo.  
La vio alejarse y no pudo detener su instinto de seguirla, quería hablarle, preguntarle quien era. Deseaba ver su rostro, conocer su voz, conocerla a ella. Después de dejar las cajas de Ichiraku en el piso la siguió, despacio, la había perdido de vista pero lo único que se encontraba en la dirección a la que iba era la entrada principal. Se sentía un completo tonto siguiendo a la que parecía ser una desconocida, pero algo lo llamaba, lo había hipnotizado el vaivén de su cabello conforme daba sus pasos, incluso había imaginado una dulce pero baja voz llamándolo para voltear.

Al llegar se detuvo justo al lado de un árbol. Allí estaba ella, haciéndole una reverencia a un hombre, él simplemente extendía los brazos, como tratando de abrazarla, pero no lo hizo; debía admitir que sentía una clase de alivio al ver que ella no le correspondía. "Tal vez es su hermano". Pensó, aunque ese pensamiento se debilitó al ver como él extendía un pequeño regalo a la joven.  
Ellos seguían platicando conservando una distancia prudente de un metro, se detuvo a analizar al sujeto en el momento en que este se agachó a acariciar a un perro. llevaba el cabello largo ligeramente despeinado, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, en cierto modo le recordaba a Utakata, el cabello era el mismo tono de negro profundo; por su vestimenta era claro que era un civil; la tela de su pantalón era incomoda para cualquier misión y la camisa gris que llevaba era demasiado delgada para resistir algún ataque; pero si debía ser sincero, tenía condición de ser un shinobi, incluso desde lejos podía notar músculos atléticos apenas ocultos por la camisa semi holgada. No eran exagerados, sino eso, atléticos; de esa clase de hombre que se la pasaban admirando Sakura y las enfermeras del hospital.  
No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa irónica, probablemente si seguía ejercitándose lograría seguir en forma cuando tuviera la edad de ese hombre que, por su apariencia, debería tener unos 30 años. Su vista se dirigió nuevamente a ella y no pudo evitar observarla con algo que no era mas que pasión, si bien le daba por completo la espalda, tenía una vista perfecta de su silueta, los hombros delicados, el cabello largo apenas cubierto por una boina, llegándole a la cintura; la cual era estrecha, en perfecta armonía con sus caderas y su redondeado... Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente al tiempo que apretaba los ojos. Definitivamente le había afectado el haber pasado tanto tiempo con Erosennin, nunca se hubiera imaginado a si mismo admirando a una mujer de la manera en que lo hacía, tratando de desviar su atención, amplió el cuadro, y le intimidó verlo.

Ese hombre le miraba directamente a los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, impidiéndole moverse mas allá de un ligero paso hacia atrás, su mirada le pareció familiar, era una mezcla entre advertencia y enojo... había visto esa mirada antes, lo sabía. Ese sujeto simplemente se paró enfrente de ella, tomando suavemente su rostro entre sus manos... y la besó.  
Entonces era definitivo, si eran novios, probablemente una pareja que busco hospedaje sólo de paso, lo último que vio antes de girarse y regresar por su camino fue un pequeño destello, provocado por un espejo cayendo al suelo. Tenía pensado regresar a Ichiraku, después de todo, el mismo se ofreció a ayudarlo y si bien esa mujer lo cautivo sin siquiera verlo, lo atribuyo a las hormonas de las que le había advertido Jiraya, que harían que algún día se fijara en los "atributos" (había dicho él) de una bella mujer. Al llegar ya había gente en el puesto de ramen, reconoció la larga bufanda que arrastraba en el suelo.

-Konohamaru- saludó alegre el rubio.

-Hola, jefe. ¿Hoy también tienes día libre?- le preguntó al ver como se sentaba en la silla de al lado

-Así es, y que mejor manera de empezar el día que con el mejor ramen del mundo- dijo lo suficientemente alto.

-Ya te lo dije, Naruto... Hoy no te puedo anotar un tazón, es domingo.

-Rayos- se expresó Naruto, bajando el cabeza, derrotado.

-Si quieres te puedo prestar algo, niichan.

-¿Traes suficiente?

-Claro, por eso también he invitado a desayunar a Hanabi chan- le dijo mientras señalaba a la niña a su otro lado.

La joven Hyuga sólo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y apretaba sus labios con fuerza, casi mordiéndolos. Era obvio que el frío matinal de noviembre no le afecto mucho, pues usaba su habitual pantalón de entrenamiento con apenas un suéter negro exageradamente grande, el único tono de color era una graciosa boina en color celeste... y se le hacía familiar.

-Hanabi chan... esa boina es muy bonita- le dijo tratando de encontrar el modo de preguntar, mas fue Konohamaru el que respondió

-Verdad que si... Hanabi misma las tejió hace una semana, solo hay dos iguales, aunque en diferente tono- explicó orgulloso Konohamaru

-Entonces tienes dos boinas, eso es práctico- sonrió Naruto

-No... La otra la tiene mi neesan, a ella le tejí una azul marino- habló por primera vez Hanabi, dejando notar un toque de orgullo en su voz

-¿Hinata?- preguntó Naruto más para si mismo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Terminó de ayudarla. Ya hacía rato había terminado de ponerle los pupilente y debía admitir que se veía hermosa, sus ojos siempre habían sido claros, razón principal por la cual escogió el tono gris... Sin embargo, sus orbes perlas le encantaban aun mas, delicadamente tomó el listón que le había regalado y con "profesionalismo" de una misión, tomo su cabello, trayéndolo al frente por el lado izquierdo y haciendo un infantil moño... El resultado fue el que se imagino, la mujer frente a él parecía muy distinta de Hinata.

-Bien, creo que debemos marcharnos, el camino es largo y con suerte encontraremos a alguien que guste llevarnos por el camino, debemos empezar a fingir desde ese momento- le explicó, le dio la espalda un momento y tomó la mochila que estaba recargada en la pared del puesto de vigilia, colocándosela de manera vaga en el hombro izquierdo -Pero, aún es algo temprano... ¿desayunaste algo?

-Es cierto- se dijo a si misma, sacando una pequeña caja y un termo de su maleta -Prepare onigiri y algo de té para el camino, pero si gusta podemos comerlo ahora- le explicó con la voz algo baja.

-Es bueno que pienses en todo... pero si no te molesta, me gustaría que fuera en un rato mas- se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído -Primero hay que firmar nuestra salida... créeme que ya no quiero tener problemas con la Godaime, estoy bajo advertencia por mis "horarios". Si gustas en el camino comeremos.

-Ah... de acuerdo- le respondió Hinata, tapándose con la mano la boca, ocultando su sonrisa.

Kakashi se acercó al puesto de vigía observando disimuladamente como ella se ajustaba el bolso y caminaba hacia el bosque, adelantándose un poco, firmó la hoja de salida, ignorando las miradas de asombro de los guardias al observar su rostro y mas aún la mirada de soslayo que dirigieron a la joven Hyuga. Suspiró. En parte había resultado una buena idea el hecho de cambiar la apariencia de Hinata, vestida así, con los ojos de otro tono y su largo cabello amarrado de forma diferente, en verdad lucía distinta, lucía mayor... Y era por eso que le molestó la mirada que  
Kotetsu le dirigía, incluso pudo percibir un rubor en el rostro del guardia. Lo cierto es que él también lucía distinto; miró el reloj que colgaba dentro del pequeño puesto, que marcaba las 6:15. Por quince minutos la Hokage no lo mataría ¿verdad? Al menos no eran las comunes dos horas que siempre hacía esperar a sus alumnos... o a todo el mundo. Terminó de llenar las hojas de salida, incluyendo la de Hinata y pasándoselas al guardia, que las leyó, revisando que no hubiera algún error.

-Veamos... Hinata Hyuga... Kakashi Hatake... ¿tiempo indefinido?- preguntó

-Si- respondió Hinata con profesionalismo.

-Entonces todo está en orden... Buena suerte.

-Vamos- dijo Kakashi, empezando a caminar con Guruko a su lado.

-Eh... si, ya voy- respondió la joven trastabillando un paso antes de darle alcance.

Y de nuevo el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, iban a paso normal, sin correr o acortando camino por las ramas de los árboles, simplemente iban andando, ella ligeramente atrás, separada del junnin únicamente por el cachorro. Se le quedó viendo un poco. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados y unos curiosos bigotes como si de un gato se tratase, no pudo evitar sonreír, al notar cierto parecido con Naruto, dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo, observando una pequeña mesa techada que estaba al lado del camino, dispuesta para que los transeúntes tomaran un descanso antes de llegar a Konoha, se adelantó un poco, dejando a Kakashi algo sorprendido.

Comenzó a sacar nuevamente las cosas que había preparado para el almuerzo, debían apresurarse antes de que se enfriara el té; con cuidado deshizo el nudo de su bentou y separó los pisos de la caja para convertirlo en dos porciones; sintió la presencia de Kakashi atrás de ella, sentándose en la banca que estaba al otro lado de donde se encontraba ella. Al mirarlo pudo ver que él también sacaba dos pequeñas cajas y las colocaba al centro.

-Hay mucha gente que acostumbra comer algo dulce por desayuno- explicó -Así que anoche guarde dos rebanadas de mi pastel, una es para ti- le sonrió.

Hinata pudo sentir un poco de sangre acumularse en su rostro, específicamente en sus mejillas. La imagen del verdadero rostro de Kakashi aun la tenían sorprendida, y es que, en honor a la verdad, el sensei era un hombre muy atractivo. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ante ese pensamiento; con esta acción el listón que sujetaba su cabello se soltó deslizándose hasta el suelo donde Guruko lo atrapó en el aire y se fue corriendo, agitándolo de un lado a otro.

-Después de todo sigue siendo un cachorro- suspiró Kakashi, tomó la taza de té que le ofrecía Hinata y bebió un poco. Sintiendo el calor expandirse hasta su estómago.

-Es adorable- comento ella.

-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece algo... atolondrado, pero es precisamente por eso que lo elegí. Es el que mejor se puede hacer pasar por compañía de una dama.

-Eso creo... yo n-nunca he tenido mascota.

-Tú familia es muy estricta... ¿verdad, Yuriko?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió, pero al instante recordó mentalmente que la misión había comenzado y tenían que empezar a fingir ser un matrimonio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente de rojo y asintió -Si... un poco, Ka... Kaoru... san.

-¿San?- repitió él, levantando una ceja algo desconcertado -Te es difícil no dirigirte sin respeto a alguien ¿no es así?- la vio encogerse de hombros. Miró alrededor buscando a su ningen, que seguía jugando con el listón, al parecer todo estaba despejado o este ya habría hecho un escándalo. -¿Te incomoda hacer esta misión conmigo?

-N... no, es sólo que... que... aún n... no me siento... cómoda- señalándose a si misma -Mi ropa.

-Yo creo que te ves hermosa- soltó sin vergüenza, logrando que el rostro de Hinata se volviera completamente rojo -Esa blusa... me parece que un día vi a Kurenai comprándola.

-Si, mi sensei me la regalo... a... al graduarme como chunin. Sólo la usé una vez pero yo... no, olvídelo.

-Creí que habíamos dejado claro lo de la confianza, Hinata- bebió el resto del té antes de servirse un poco mas. Se ciñó la bufanda un poco mas al cuello, (estaba empezando a correr aire otra vez) olvidándose de sus palabras por unos segundos.

-Fue hace un año- la escuchó decir, captando su atención. -Era una misión similar a esta, íbamos Kiba kun y yo... To... todo era normal... así que... decidimos regresar... pero...

0o0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0o0

-Oeh! Hinata... date prisa- dijo Kiba, mirando constantemente por la puerta.

Se habían hospedado en un pequeño hotel, con tan solo tres habitaciones para rentar, los dueños de las otras dos se encontraban en un bar que estaba cerca; aprovechando la oportunidad se habían metido en ellas a investigar, encontrando un plano detallado de los puntos de vigía de Konoha. Debían regresar cuanto antes a la aldea e informar de ello. Pero tenían que ser cuidadosos. Cosa que no había hecho Kiba al desordenar la habitación, siendo Hinata quien acomodara todo en su lugar lo mas rápido posible.

-Listo, podemos ir...- se interrumpió a si misma al ver a su compañero olfatear el aire. Al siguiente segundo escuchó pasos aproximarse.

-Perdóname- escuchó decir a Kiba, antes de que la tumbara en la cama, abriéndole con fuerza la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos ocultos tras su sostén. Estaba impactada y muerta de la vergüenza.

Pudo sentir como la mano derecha de Kiba se deslizaba por su cintura, atrayéndola mas hacia su pecho; y su boca hundirse en su cuello. Lo escuchó respirar agitado igual que ella.

-Pero... ¿qué rayos están haciendo, mocosos?- escuchó una voz en la entrada, apenas al abrirse la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¡Que esto es privado!- gritó Kiba mientras les dirigía una mirada a los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta -¡Salgan de mi habitación!- ordenó.

-¿Tu habita...?- el sujeto comenzó a reír junto a su compañero -Muchacho tonto, por la prisa ni siquiera notaste que esta no es tu habitación- Encendió la luz, revelando un cuarto similar al que ellos habían rentado, la diferencia era la ropa que estaba colgando en un perchero. -Ahora váyanse a la suya.

-Pero... que idiota soy... vamos, linda- le dijo a Hinata extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, lo hizo tan rápido que no se acordó de cerrar su blusa nuevamente, atrayendo las miradas de aquellos sujetos.

-Vaya, vaya... que buen gusto tienes, compañero.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, el sujeto pudo sentir su mejilla arder después de recibir una bofetada de la joven, que salió corriendo hacia la habitación de enfrente, cerrando de un portazo.

-Amigo, creo que acabas de arruinarme la noche- soltó Kiba mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano izquierda.

-¡Fueron ustedes los que se equivocaron de alcoba!

-Y fuiste tú el que miró los pechos de mi novia- respondió -¡Rayos!- se dirigió igualmente al cuarto donde había entrado Hinata, escuchando la risa del otro sujeto. Al entrar, vio a Hinata acomodarse la blusa y tratando de cubrirse la mayor parte posible del escote. Suspiró- Hinata... esa ropa... no la vuelvas a usar frente a mi- le dijo antes de entrar al baño.

Hinata sólo pudo escuchar la llave de la ducha abrirse inmediatamente.

0o0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0o0

-Por eso, ya no la usaba-

Kakashi no pudo contener la risa, tapándose el rostro con una mano. ¿Tan penosa era la pequeña Hinata que una situación así la había traumado? -Lo que hizo Kiba es un cliché en este tipo de misiones, y aún así siempre funciona.

-A mi... me dio mucha pena.

-Mal hecho... un shinobi debe enfrentarse al peligro directamente, actuar de frente dispuesto a morir si es necesario, es un trabajo peligroso... Una kunoichi es, en pocas palabras, un arma de doble filo, deben ser sutiles como las damas que, ante todo, son.- recargó los codos en la mesa, apoyando su mentón en las manos y observándola fijamente -Supongo que esto ya lo sabes, pero la razón principal de que se acepten mujeres para ser ninja es precisamente el hecho de que son atractivas; si una mujer no resulta sobresaliente en estándares de belleza, difícilmente logra convertirse en junnin. Las kunoichis deben saber usar sus cuerpos como principal herramienta de trabajo, seducir, coquetear, recolectar información y al final pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, esas son sus opciones en orden. Lección número 1: Confía más en ti misma de ahora en adelante.

-L... lo intentaré- le respondió, desviando su mirada hacia Guruko.

-Aunque también... puedes seguir así, muchos hombres encuentran atractiva a una mujer que es... como tú. - la observó, mirando como pestañeaba un poco mas de lo normal, provocando que sonriera, esos pupilentes si que eran molestos cuando hacía viento. Se levanto y se puso frente a ella, quitándose la bufanda y colocándola alrededor del cuello de la joven, delicadamente - Será mejor que sigamos, el país de la primavera no esta tan lejos, llegaremos al anochecer con suerte.

-Iré por Guruko- le sonrió al momento en que se levantaba, caminando al centro del camino, donde se encontraba éste, aún jugando con el listón. Se arrodillo, tomándolo entre sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabeza. Lo sintió temblar de frío y lo apretó contra su pecho, brindándole calor. Volteó el rostro y pudo ver a Kakashi recogiendo la mesa y guardando las cosas nuevamente en la maleta, para posteriormente cargarla de la misma manera en que ella la traía; cargando él todo el equipaje.

-Guruko kun- le habló.

-Dime- contestó el cachorro.

-Kakashi sensei es... muy amable ¿verdad?

-Mmm... Para mi es un flojo, pero supongo que si, es lo que ustedes llamarían "amable"- sacó su cara de entre los brazos de la joven, agudizando el oído -Alguien se acerca neesan.

-¿Por dónde?- pero ya no recibió respuesta, se levantó y miró de nuevo hacia Kakashi que se acercaba a ella algo rápido, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, sacándola del camino.

-Buenos días- saludó alegra un hombre mayor que pasaba en una carreta, trasportando cajas de fruta.

-Buenos días- saludo Kakashi. Se dirigió a Hinata -Ten cuidado, Yuriko. Estabas en medio del camino.

-L...lo siento, yo... buscaba a Guruko kun.

-No la regañes, muchacho. Ningún accidente iba a pasar, soy muy cuidadoso en los caminos.- le habló el hombre. Tenía la mirada cansada y sus manos, algo maltratadas, sujetaban firmemente las riendas del caballo marrón que tiraba de la carreta. Les dedicó una sonrisa que acentuó aún mas las arrugas de su rostro -¿Se dirigen a Konoha?

-No, acabamos de pasar esa aldea, vamos al País de la Primavera.

-Creo que tienen suerte, este cargamento es para allá- les dijo el anciano -¿Que les parece si los llevo? A cambio de que tu manejes, muchacho, yo estoy algo cansado y necesito dormir un poco.

-No lo sé.

-Kaoru san... ayudemos- secundó Hinata, que había observado todo ese tiempo las manos del hombre -Por favor.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía -De acuerdo... no te puedo negar nada- apretando aún mas la mano de Hinata la acercó a él y depositó un beso en su frente, sonrojándola.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la dirigió a la parte trasera, donde el anciano la ayudo a subir. Tomó su maleta y la mochila de Kakashi, colocándolas en un rincón que no ocupaban las cajas con frutas. Vio al hombre acomodarse alejado de ella y taparse hasta la cabeza con una frazada roja.

-Avísenme en cuanto lleguemos... siéntanse libres de hablar, mientras tanto.

Hinata sonrió y volteó a ver a Kakashi que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro apenas un centímetro. La misión ya comenzaba. A partir de ese momento ella era Yuriko Fujiwara, y él Kaoru Sato. La carreta se movía suavemente y pronto escucho ronquidos provenientes de la manta y de sus brazos; Guruko también dormía; lo colocó atrás del equipaje protegiéndolo del viento que, por ir en movimiento, ahora pegaba un poco mas fuerte.

Buscó entre sus cosas una frazada grande que había guardado, encontrándola inmediatamente bajo el joyero que equipara en la noche y, brincando con cuidado una caja de manzanas, se sentó junto a Kakashi, acomodando la manta para cubrirlos a ambos. Él la miró algo desconcertado antes de sonreír y dirigir su mirada al camino nuevamente.

Esta misión era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella. Y aunque se prometió a si mismo no aprovecharse de la situación, no podía negarse el gusto de, de vez en cuando, abrazarla o robarle un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla.

Su papel como Kaoru incluía conquistar a Yuriko pero... ¿Podría Kakashi aprovechar también ese "viaje" para intentar hacerse un espacio en la vida de Hinata?

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Mátenme! Me tarde horrores en actualizar T.T  
Pero no, no me olvide de la historia, les juro que sufrí demasiado por no poder escribir... Poco después de subir el capítulo cuatro, comencé a escribir el 5 (dos párrafos) pero no se que habrá pasado que de repente empezó a temblar la imagen del monitor antes de que se apagara... y empezó a salir humo, chispas y no se que tanta cosa D= me asusté horrible y aun no se que paso, el chiste es que si tenía computadora pero no monitor y así me pase todo este tiempo... pero Santa me trajo unos cablecitos para conectar el CPU a la tele que tengo en la sala y a escribir se ha dicho! Y no crean que me di a la vagancia durante este tiempo, ya que en mi cabecita rondaron muchas muchas ideas para nuevas historias KakaHina, y es que... hay muy poquitas, así que me he propuesto escribir muchas historias hahahaha. He de admitir que varias están basadas en videos de un grupo que amo, pero solo es la idea general, ya que no quiero que las historias queden EXACTAMENTE como el video o la letra de la canción, por el momento tengo mas de cinco proyectos en mente y realmente espero que tengan su aprobación y visto bueno. Vamos al fic:**

**Como ya quedó claro que a Kakashi le gusta Hinata solo hay que lograr que esta se fije en él, lo cual no creo que sea difícil... ¿o si? En sí, éste capítulo fue cortito porque no me pareció bien que de un capítulo a otro llegaran a su destino, es decir, haría que perdieran casi un día de trama y no me gustaba esa idea.**

**Por otro lado, Naruto no se quedó tan tranquilo después de ver a Hinata tan cambiada, aunque él no supiera que era ella ¿Habrá triángulo amoroso? Aún lo estoy pensando!**

**Incluso he recibido opiniones de que Neji entra en la ecuación XD  
Ya no puedo adelantar nada, solo que espero que a los que sean observadores les lleguen las pequeñas pistas que he dejado. Porque lo que guarda Kakashi no es el único secreto de la historia **

**;)**

**Ya me voy, y como adelanto les digo que en este momento estoy trabajando en un one shot: Wedding Dress.**

**Espérenlo pronto! No les prometo que hoy pero si pronto.**

**Saludos y un beso, agradezco mucho a aquellos que han seguido con la historia a pesar de mis tardanzas, esperando actualización. Recuerden que me encanta leer sus RR's y a cada uno les contestaré personalmente.**

**Los quiero! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

Capítulo 4: Quid pro quo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

.

.

El viaje resultó más largo y pesado de lo que el junnin había creído. Y es que, aprovechando que el dueño dormía placidamente, se vio en la necesidad de tomar un camino mas largo pues Guruko les había advertido de varios individuos que se encontraban a mitad del camino; podía olfatear el chakra de ellos a un kilómetro. Probablemente eran bandidos esperando su siguiente víctima, y si bien él podía encargarse de ellos fácilmente, la misión era clara: Nada de chakra.

El llegar a su destino, el dueño de la carreta, con una sonrisa en el rostro, atribuyó la tardanza a la "inexperiencia" de Kakashi al conducir.

La aldea lucía algo sola, probablemente por la tan entrada noche en la que habían llegado, el hombre los acompañó hasta el hotel más cercano antes de agradecerles y despedirse de ellos en la puerta.

-Bien, hemos llegado- dijo Kakashi. Acomodándose al hombro la mochila y moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro. Estaba entumido -Será mejor que entremos a registrarnos.

Observó de reojo como Hinata cargaba nuevamente en brazos a Guruko y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago, definitivamente las mascotas tenían suerte en ese tipo de cosas. Le prestó más atención a su cabello, que había vuelto a amarrar con el listón que le regaló; realmente se veía feliz con su ningen. _"Yo n-nunca he tenido mascotas"_ recordó las palabras que esa mañana le dijera y por un segundo el pensamiento de que ella se quedara con Guruko le pasó por la mente, después de todo parecían acoplarse muy bien; quizás la ternura de Hinata o el carisma del perro era lo que los hacía verse de esa manera tan especial -¿Yuriko? - le llamó, ya que esta parecía no haberlo escuchado.

-¡Ah! Si, vamos- se agachó para tomar su maleta, pero sus dedos quedaron a centímetros de hacerlo, pues Kakashi se le adelantó.

-¿Qué clase de esposo sería si te dejo cargar tus cosas?- le respondió al ver su cara de confusión, guiñándole un ojo.

La vio ocultar el rostro con su flequillo, pero aún así podía apreciar ese tono carmín que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Simplemente encantador... Y quizás... ¿Porqué no? Bien podía jugar un rato.

No es que quisiera incomodarla o hacerla sentir mal, simplemente debía aprovechar las circunstancias que se le presentaban; dio unos pasos hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, agachando ligeramente el rostro para quedar a su altura. Pero su mente quedó en blanco al sentir la estrecha cintura de ella bajo su tacto, si no aprendía a controlarse la misión sería un completo fracaso.

-Te prometo... que en este viaje conseguiré que te enamores de mí- le soltó.

Hinata escuchó su voz ronca con un tono de seducción en su oído y volteó a mirarlo desconcertada, su corazón latía furioso bajó su pecho y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar por las palabras pronunciadas por el mayor. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior tratando de recordarse a si misma en que situación estaban, porque, después de todo, era una misión. De reojo pudo observar como ingresaban al hotel dos hombres que segundos antes habrían pasado por su lado. Suspiró. Sintiendo un gran alivio al encontrar la razón de las palabras de Kakashi; le sonrió ligeramente y se dejó guiar al interior del local.

La primera impresión para ambos fue de sorpresa. Aunque la fachada indicaba que era una casa de gran tamaño que rentaba habitaciones, al ingresar pudieron percatarse de su error; el lugar, al fondo tenía un restaurante-bar en el que varias personas se encontraban cenando o tomando algún trago en la barra; al lado de las escaleras, que separaban el bar de la sala de estancia, había una mesa con una mujer rubia revisando unos gruesos libros de registros. Kakashi lentamente soltó a Hinata y se dirigió con la mujer.

-Buenas noches- saludó de manera formal.

La mujer al verlo se sonrojo por completo y comenzó a boquear por falta de aire.

En su vida había visto un hombre mas apuesto que el que tenía en frente, incluso sentía que se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta; sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

-Bu... buenas noche, señor... ¿Desea habitación sencilla?

-No- sonrió -Es un caso... mmm... exclusivo, quisiera una habitación con dos camas separadas por favor, de ser posible una suite doble- le indicó con la mirada a Hinata, que se había quedado embelesada observando algo fuera de su vista.

-Oh- soltó la recepcionista, algo sorprendida de ver a Hinata -Tenemos una suite doble disponible, sólo necesita firmar en la hoja de ingresos y dejar un depósito.

-Perfecto- tomó una pluma que estaba cerca de su mano y firmó, en caligrafía diferente a la suya, con el nombre de Kaoru Sato. Al recibir la llave de la suite, extendió su otra mano con el dinero del depósito, siendo su mano tomada por ella.

-¿Sabes?- le susurró la encargada, inclinándose hacia él para mostrar su escote por encima del mostrador, se mordió el labio inferior por un lado -Si gustas, en la noche puedes bajar al bar y tomar un trago conmigo, yo invito. Claro, después de que tu hermanita se duerma.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Estaba acostumbrado al coqueteo descarado de las mujeres, y no podía negar que la mujer que estaba frente a él tenía su atractivo, con sus ojos negros y grandes sobre una nariz respingona, el cabello rubio y corto sobre sus hombros. Seguramente de ser otras las circunstancias habría aceptado, pero no sintió nada esta vez.

Al verla morderse el labio de esa forma, lo único que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Hinata, haciendo ese mismo gesto con nerviosismo y sin intención seductora. Al abrir los ojos, observó a la rubia, y trató de no parecer brusco al momento de liberar su mano del agarre.

-No. Agradezco la invitación, créeme; pero no estoy en viaje familiar, y ella no es mi hermana... Este es mi viaje de bodas- sonrió

Pudo ver como ella abría los ojos sorprendida y su rostro perdía color al momento de acomodarse en el respaldo de la silla. Le sonrió amablemente y se dio la vuelta, para caminar hacia donde se encontraba Hinata. Al estar a su lado fue conciente de los que ella miraba desde que se separaron en la recepción: Un árbol de Navidad. Si bien apenas estaban por terminar Noviembre, ese lugar poco a poco estaba siendo decorado para las fiestas desenvainas; prueba de ello, era el hermoso árbol de Navidad que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Observó a Hinata y como en su mirada había un brillo de melancolía, mientras admiraba cada detalle del árbol. Con suavidad colocó la mano en su hombro, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-Es bonito- le sonrió, encorvándose un poco para estar a su altura

-Lo es... me gustan mucho.

-Ya veo- se enderezó y de reojo observó como la recepcionista no les quitaba el ojo de encima -Ya nos dieron la habitación, subamos a desempacar.- la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia las escaleras.

La mujer los vio perderse escaleras arriba. -Que extraño- murmuró.

-¿Qué es lo extraño, preciosa?- sobresaltándola.

-¡Me asustaste, Ryu!- le respondió, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

El hombre sonrió, sus ojos azules contrastaban con su cabello negro. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande -Lo siento, te escuché hablando sola y me intrigó que pudieras estar enloqueciendo.

-Idiota- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del mostrador, rumbo a la sala de estar.

-Pasó algo interesante por lo que veo... veamos- saltó por encima del mostrador, cayendo del lado donde se encontraba la rubia un minuto antes -En la tarde no ingresó nadie, pero- su dedo se deslizaba hacia abajo, leyendo con cuidado cada anotación que se hacía en el libro de registros -Kaoru Sato...- miró su reloj, apenas habían pasada escasos cinco minutos de que ese hombre se hubo registrado -Con que esto era lo extraño: "Matrimonio, Suite Doble"- leyó -Creo que iré a investigar un poco- sonrió. Tomó un papel del cajón que estaba bajo el escritorio, escribiendo una nota, al terminar dobló el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata guardaba la ropa en los cajones conforme la iba sacando, dando vueltas por la habitación sencilla. Era un cuarto pequeño pero cómodo, tenía electricidad, una cama individual y enfrente un televisor, al lado de la cama había un peinador y un poco mas retirado estaba la puerta del baño, y una segunda puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Kakashi.

Suspiró.

Realmente era un alivio a su privacidad el hecho de tener un cuarto propio, pero aún así se sentía algo sola. Se había acostumbrado a compartir habitación con Kurenai sensei, incluso cuando iba con alguno de sus compañeros, este se quedaba en el mismo cuarto, durmiendo en el sofá o, en el caso de Kiba, en el suelo... pero en esa ocasión estaba sola. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el último objeto de la maleta entre sus manos: El joyero que perteneció a su madre.

Lo abrió y se observó a si misma en el pequeño espejo. Esta vez mirando a una Hinata distinta, quizás eran los ojos, o quizá era ese sentimiento que se había quedado grabado en su piel, pero era distinta; lo cerró y lo colocó en el peinador.

La puerta del baño se abrió, entrando Kakashi, su cabello negro escurría agua sobre la pequeña toalla que había colocado sobre sus hombros, evitando mojar su camiseta roja; llevaba los mismos jeans que esa mañana. En su mano derecha llevaba un botiquín medico.

-Tengo que hacerte otra curación, mañana podrás bañarte- le explicó mientras colocaba las cosas en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro -Me dieron un poco de ungüento del hospital, pero mañana necesitaré que me ayudes a preparar mas- sacó del botiquín gasas, unas tijeras, algodón y varios hisopos. -¿Empezamos?

-S...si, pero, ¿si viene alguien?- lo miró con nervios antes de acercarse a la cama, donde lo volvió a mirar.

-Guruko revisó la habitación antes, no hay cámaras, micrófonos ni nada de espionaje ninja, puedes hablar tranquila, si alguien se acerca, mi ningen está en la puerta y nos alertará- la miró, como se agarraba el antebrazo convulsivamente -Hay sábanas en los roperos- le dijo, adivinando el porque. Entró de nuevo en el baño.

Hinata escuchó el correr del agua, seguramente esperando a que saliera el agua caliente. Se acercó al ropero y, efectivamente, allí había sábanas y mantas gruesas para la noche, se envolvió con una sábana de color celeste y comenzó a quitarse la blusa debajo de ella. No quería que mientras estuviera cambiándose entrara Kakashi y la viera. Cuado terminó de desabrocharse el sostén, lo dejó junto a su blusa en la silla y se acercó a la cama, no pudo evitar tragar duro ante los nervios que sentía, y tuvo que recordarse a si misma que aquello era únicamente para curar las heridas restantes en su cuerpo. Dejó de escuchar el agua e inmediatamente salió Kakashi, con un tazón con agua caliente y una toalla de manos; sin saber bien que hacer, se sentó y le dio la espalda.

-Necesito que te pongas boca abajo- pidió sin mirarla, abriendo un sobre con un parche de gasa plástica.

Ella, se acomodó boca abajo y apretó los ojos con fuerza, sentía demasiada vergüenza. Sintió como Kakashi se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

-Puede que arda un poco- tomó la esquina de la sábana y comenzó a bajarla despacio, dejando al descubierto la piel de su espalda.

No pudo evitar contener la respiración por unos segundos al notar como la columna se marcaba de manera sensual en la curvatura de su cintura, se mordió el interior del labio para obligarse a reaccionar y comportarse de manera profesional, con cuidado desprendió el parche que cubría la herida, notando que ésta comenzaba a sangrar ligeramente. Limpió su piel ayudándose de la toalla con agua caliente antes de empezar la curación, la escuchó quejarse ante el ardor del ungüento, que aplicaba dentro de la herida ayudándose de un hisopo. Marcó con su uña el borde de este al tocar a fondo la herida. Seguía siendo de la misma profundidad que la primera vez que la curó. Un nuevo quejido de dolor llegó a sus oídos.

-Es por tu bien- le dijo a modo de consuelo.

-Lo sé... pe... pero no enti... endo por que duele tanto- le respondió entrecortadamente.

-Es muy profunda y debido a lo cerca que está del corazón, es muy delicado. Pero estarás bien, sé que eres fuerte- tomó el parche que acababa de abrir -Te gustó el árbol de abajo ¿Verdad?- intentó cambiar el tema.

-Siempre me han gustado... pero

-Déjame adivinar, a tu padre no le gustan- completó Kakashi.

-Antes, mi madre se encargaba poner uno y de decorar toda la casa... pero desde que murió, nadie celebra nada en Diciembre... ni siquiera...- se calló.

-¿Ni siquiera...?- la instó a continuar.

-No nada- escondió la cara entre la almohada.

-Te propongo un _Quid pro quo._

-¿Que es eso?

-Un intercambio... Aquel día me preguntaste porque uso máscara, tienes derecho a las preguntas que quieras, pero... por cada que yo responda tu debes responder una.

-No lo sé...

-Será divertido- dijo mientras tomaba otro hisopo para continuar limpiando - Yo empiezo... el luto es, por mis padres. Mi madre desde pequeño me halagaba por mi aspecto, cuando tenía ocho años ella enfermó de cáncer y en sus últimos días siempre debía entrar a su habitación con cubre bocas, pero ella me pedía que me lo quitara "Ante todos, menos conmigo" me decía, y creo que lo tomé muy personal, oculté mi rostro ante todos y no me ponían pretextos al querer entrar a verla pues llevaba la máscara, pero una vez dentro me la quitaba para ver a mi madre. Poco después ella murió y nunca perdí la costumbre. Rara vez muestro mi cara... Te toca.

-Yo... Mi cumpleaños es el 27 de diciembre, mi madre murió cuando Hanabi chan nació, y desde ese año no se celebra Navidad, pues era ella quien siempre alegraba a todos con la decoración, creo que a mi padre le duele recordarla en esas fechas y se aísla hasta el primer día del año, incluyendo en mi cumpleaños- sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla y la limpio volviendo a esconder la cara en la almohada.

-¿Quieres continuar?- le preguntó mientras colocaba el parche en su espalda -He terminado, pero debes reposar un poco.

-Mmm... Cuando... cuando tenía quince años, recibí propuesta de matrimonio, pero mi padre fue a ver a quien me lo propuso y... ya nunca supe nada de él.

-No quiero ni imaginar que es lo que haría Hiashi Hyuga en su faceta de padre celoso- la tapó lo mas que pudo con la sábana -Mi primer beso fue con un hombre.

-¿Que?

-Tenía 15 años, estábamos en misión, no había suficientes kunoichis en ese entonces, por lo que mi compañero se disfrazó de mujer, debo decir que le quedaba muy bien. Bebí un poco, se me subió a la cabeza y olvide por completo que los dos éramos hombres.

-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó Hinata, conteniendo la risa.

-Sip, y como te conté algo vergonzoso, te toca algo igual a ti- sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó frente a ella, en la silla del peinador.

-Cuando tenía 14 años, sin querer rompí una granja de insectos que cuidaba Shino kun, yo... no quería que se molestara conmigo y culpe a Kiba kun... Tuvo pulgas por al menos dos meses.

-Eso fue cruel... veamos... Si no hubiera sido shinobi, me hubiera gustado trabajar en la arquitectura, me gustan los edificios y su estructura.

-Si no fuera kunoichi... sería simplemente una civil ama de casa, como lo fue mi madre- cerraba los párpados de vez en cuando, el sueño la estaba venciendo.

-A los 18 años, Jiraya me llevó a un prostíbulo para perder la virginidad y me escapé por la ventana, pero lo cierto es que mi primera vez fue a los 17.

-Yo... nunca he... tenido novio... ni besado a nadie... ni... siquiera en una misión- le costaba trabajo hablar, sentía demasiado sueño.

-Me han gustado muchas mujeres, hemos salido, hemos tenido relaciones, pero nunca me he enamorado.

-Yo... amo a Naruto... kun- dijo antes de por fin caer dormida.

Kakashi la observó fijamente casi por una hora. Sus últimas palabras, su última confesión, le había calado profundo y sentía como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el estomago, la vio acomodarse mejor en la cama, aún estando boca abajo, descubriendo parcialmente su espalda, justo sobre el parche que cubría su herida; sus pálidos hombros era una clara llamada a la tentación y no pudo resistirse mas. Se sentó a su lado y con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió tanta piel como encontró, sus hombros, su cuello, su cara. Intentando no hacer ruido se arrodillo frente a la cama y miró su rostro, sus labios rosas estaban cerrados y su respiración era pausada y suave debido al sueño tan profundo en que se encontraba; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando sus labios hasta que decidió acercarse.

Cuando estuvo a dos centímetros de su rostro se dedicó a aspirar ese aroma tan singular que provenía de ella. Lo había olido aquella noche mientras la vendaba, pero ahora le prestaba más atención... Violetas.

Sonrió al momento en que sus narices se rozaron y cerró los ojos deleitado por esa agradable sensación que le brindaba el poder estar tan cerca de ella.

-Yo... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Hina- le susurró, sabiendo que ella no escuchaba -Y lo que te dije antes de entrar al hotel... era cierto, conseguiré tu amor, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

Con un último suspiro, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, quedándose así unos segundos. No la besaba, era un simple e inocente roce de labios mientras continuaba aspirando ese embriagante aroma al que se estaba volviendo adicto. Despacio y procurando no mover sus labios, se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de ella, la vio una última vez antes de salir rumbo a su cuarto.

0o0o0o0

Esa noche no pudo dormir tranquilamente como hubiera querido, pues al cerrar los ojos lo único que venía a su mente era ese último contacto que tuvo con ella, poder sentir sus labios con los suyos, aspirar el aroma delicado de su cabello, tocar su piel... ¿Acaso realmente era un pervertido como decían todos?

Miró el pequeño reloj digital que estaba en la mesa de noche, eran las seis de la mañana y el apenas si había cerrado los ojos antes de que todos esos pensamientos se aglomeraran en su cabeza en un segundo.

Colocó una mano atrás de su nuca y con la otra se tocó los labios intentando recordar en forma más vívida el poder rozar la boca de Hinata, cerrando los ojos; si en ese momento se hubiera decidido a besar ¿hubiera despertado? ¿Lo habría dejado seguir?... ¿Habrían hecho...?.

Unos ligeros golpes lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, lo cual agradeció profundamente. Después de indicar que pasaran, no vio a nadie ingresar por la entrada, su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de la otra habitación, en el marco se encontraba ella, vistiendo un short blanco que le llegaba a medio muslo y un enorme suéter en tono amarillo cubriéndola desde su cuello hasta un poco mas abajo de las caderas, apenas y cubriendo el pequeño short. Su cabello estaba mojado y amarrado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro, sus pies calzaban unas simples pantuflas blancas

-Bu... buenos días- le saludó Hinata.

-Bueno días- respondió serio. Tenía que borrar cualquier imagen que lo perturbara emocionalmente para poder tener una conversación coherente... Pero no ayudaba el hecho de que ella mostrara así sus piernas. -Hay que bajar a desayunar... si es posible, tratar de entablar amistad con alguien, necesitamos enterarnos de cualquier detalle por pequeño que sea.

-De... de acuerdo, iré a vestirme.

Salió de la habitación del junnin y se adentró nuevamente en la de ella, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. El verle recostado de esa manera y sin cubrirse con alguna frazada la hizo sonrojarse, decidió cambiarse nuevamente de ropa para poder bajar a desayunar. Y es que por un momento, la idea de desayunar sola en compañía de Kakashi le sonó agradable, sólo ellos dos como un par de días atrás.

Su compañía le tranquilizaba e incluso le inspiraba tal confianza, que incluso eran mínimas las veces en las que sus tartamudeos se hacían presentes, caminó despacio hacia el armario y tomó del cajón unos jeans y una blusa morada y un suéter negro. Quizás después de desayunar se diera tiempo de ir a comparar hilos para poder arreglar la ropa que le había regalado Neji antes de partir, se puso las mismas zapatillas que el día anterior; al momento de sentarse frente al peinador, miró la pequeña caja que contenía los pupilentes, en la noche había dormido con ellos puestos y sólo se los había quitado para bañarse.

Y se sintió tonta. Había ido con Kakashi para pedir su ayuda, pues ella no había conseguido ponérselos ya que cerraba los ojos apenas la lentilla estaba frente a sus pupilas.

Se levantó y con el estuche en mano se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación continua, entrando sin tocar.

-Sensei, podrí...a.

No pudo terminar su petición de la impresión llevada.

Kakashi estaba al lado de la cama en el momento en que ella entró, sus brazos levantados mientras se ponía una camisa sobre la cabeza, dejando a la vista su abdomen trabajado y parte de sus pectorales, y como estos aún eran visibles bajo la delgada tela.

Hinata sintió que el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de ella y como poco a poco el aire que entraba a sus pulmones era cada vez menos, su vista se borró por completo.

-Hinata... ¡Hinata!- corrió hacia ella al momento de ver como se desvanecía, impidiendo que se golpeara en el suelo. Palmeó su rostro un par de veces sin obtener resultado -Se desmayó- susurró para si mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que había sido el causal de tal acción -Eso quiere decir, que si tengo esperanzas ¿no?... Quiero pensar, que te gusto... Aunque sea un poco.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo volvió a posar sus labios sobre los rosados de ella, disfrutando el suave tacto.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Les traje el capítulo seis como regalito especial =) ojalá les haya gustado porque mi cerebro hoy no dio para mas, creo que son nervios ¿porqué?... Pues me estoy viendo en medio de una encrucijada y necesito su opinión: Como habrán (o no) notado, este fic es clasificación "T", o sea que hay una ligera probabilidad de añadir alguna que otra escena lime o LEMON peeeerooo... ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gustaría eso en esta historia que estoy intentando llenar de miel? Sinceramente me da nervios escribir algo así por miedo a que no sea de su agrado pero si es lo que quieren, lo habrá y espero no defraudarlos ='D, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios, no importa si no tienen cuenta o si no quieren dejar un comentario mega largo, sólo pongan SI o NO y de eso dependerán esas escenas.**

**Vamos al capítulo:**

**¿Kakashi tendrá alguna oportunidad? Yo digo que si! Además ya la "besaste" XD... bueno si nadie se pudo imaginar esa parte es porque no han visto la película de Saint Seiya donde Febo Abel besa a Athena después de haberla matado (si, suena creepy u.u), y si la vieron... pues así fue exactamente! yo estaba toda emocionada escribiendo e imaginando todo hahahaha.**

**Y si creen que todo va a ser fácil... noo-o. Se acerca un pequeño problemilla (ya adivinaron cual) y uno de los secretos será revelado!, esta historia va en su tercera parte, así que hay tres secretitos, bueno, el primero no es considerado como tal, pero estoy segura que se quedaran sorprendidos ;)**

**Ya les comenté que los quiero mucho por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews? pues si! los amo! Y si a alguno de ustedes no les respondí personalmente tienen todo el derecho de gritarme D=, háganmelo saber, que no quiero defraudarlos.**

**Oh! y casi lo olvido... Something is comming... Si! Un nuevo KakaHina que ya está en proceso =D, lleva por título "Mentiras" Así que estén bien pendientes de eso.**

**Los quiero!**

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro y para entretener.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

Capítulo 7: Pasión

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los días en aquella aldea habían pasado más rápido de lo que Kakashi hubiera querido, si bien estaban cumpliendo con su misión al pie de la letra, aún no había nada fuera de lo común por lo que el día de su regreso a Konoha cada día se veía mas cerca; y si bien, cumplían perfectamente con su papel como "matrimonio" en la calle, el aprovechaba esas pequeñas oportunidades para tomar su mano de vez en cuando.

¡Cuanto se había hecho indispensable para él el poder tocar su piel!

Sentir su calor, aspirar ese embriagante aroma que desprendía su cabello y que era capaz de apreciar perfectamente cuando estaba a su lado: se sentía un completo idiota por todos los sentimientos encontrados de los que era preso: La ética, contra la necesidad, el amor contra la razón. Miles de veces maldijo a su propio cerebro que lo obligaba a desaprovechar las oportunidades perfectas que el destino parecía ponerle en bandeja de plata.

Como el día anterior, que una niña se les acercó al verlos tomados de la mano, haciendo preguntas inocentes que sólo una pequeña de cinco años podía formular, siendo la última como un bálsamo para su alma "¿Y se besan mucho?" Aún recordaba el rostro de Hinata, completamente rojo ante esa pequeña indiscreción, intentando por todos los medios no dar una respuesta clara... ¡Pero la niña casi les exigía que se besaran! Y Kakashi sintió como su corazón se detuvo al escuchar tartamudear un "Esta bien" de parte de Hinata, la vio colocar sus manos ligeramente temblorosas en sus hombros. Kakashi se percató de como su mano izquierda instintivamente la tomaba de la cintura, mientras con su mano derecha levantaba su rostro por el mentón, acercándose. No debía actuar así... y sin embargo ardía en deseos de que por primera vez sus labios correspondieran a los suyos en aquel beso que veía tan lejano.

Un gritó de reprobación los interrumpió, haciendo que miraran a la niña, que en se momento estaba acompañada de su madre, la cual les ofrecía una disculpa tras otra por la intromisión de su pequeña hija; llevándosela casi inmediatamente.

Con pesar, bajó la mano que sostenía su rostro, pero sentía que su cuerpo se negaba a soltar el firme agarra sobre su delicado talle, cuando estaba más que dispuesto, la escuchó reír, tapándose con una de sus manos la boca y la otra dejándola en su hombro. Compartió con ella una sonrisa antes de volver al hotel.

Los siguientes días no salieron de la rutina, él se levantaba temprano, se bañaba y arreglaba, a los pocos minutos, ella entraba en su habitación, pidiendo su ayuda para colocarse las lentillas y desayunaban en la habitación de Kakashi, planeando a donde irían y compartiendo pláticas casuales. Siendo el plan de ese día ir por separado, juntarse en la tarde para comer y el resto del día investigar juntos.

Y ahora estaba allí, mirando con atención al hombre sentado frente a él, lo había conocido esa mañana mientras Hinata iba a comprar algo en el local de junto y él se quedó afuera, observando la pequeña tienda de regalos en la que ahora se encontraba. En el interior pronto hizo plática con el dueño, que se sentaba tras del mostrador principal, puliendo lo que parecía ser una campanilla de plata; su charla era amena, como si de un anciano se tratase, pero viéndolo de cerca, no debía contar con mas de 40 o 45 años a lo mucho.

-Así que estás en tu viaje de bodas... Tienes suerte, este lugar se abarrota en época navideña y resulta difícil sino imposible encontrar reservación- le comentaba el hombre.

-Nuestros padres arreglaron este matrimonio hace un año, supongo que hicieron las reservaciones desde antes.

-¿Arreglaron, dices?- apartó la mirada de la campanilla y finalmente lo miró. En sus ojos se podía ver claramente el sentimiento de preocupación ¡Cuantas veces no había visto matrimonios fracasar o ser infelices después de un arreglo! -Espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

-Lo hice... Ella es...- recargó los codos en el mostrador, apoyando el mentón entre sus puños -Única, es mucho mas joven que yo, pero tengo fe en que esto funcionará.

-Espero que sea así… ¿Me permites darte un consejo?- vio como asentía con la cabeza -No la presiones, no sabes si ella ha tenido que renunciar a un amor por complacer a sus padres en este matrimonio.

Kakashi guardó silencio unos momentos, recapacitando en las palabras del hombre sentado frente a él, y no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de una Hinata, a punto de que la venciera el sueño, confesando estar enamorada de Naruto. Sin darse cuenta apretó ligeramente los puños; él sabía que su antiguo alumno estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero también sabía que esta no lo correspondía. Miles de teorías comenzaron a adueñarse de su mente, y ninguna en la que Naruto e Hinata estaban juntos le gustaba; una extraña punzada se situó en la boca de su estómago, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. Respiró profundo, intentando relajarse, al abrir los ojos, el hombre frente a él colocaba la campanilla en un estuche de terciopelo antes de ponerla en el aparador.

-Navidad es una época muy romántica- comenzó a hablar el hombre mientras acomodaba cosas en las repisas -Y esta aldea tiene la tradición de celebrarla con un gran festival, justamente comenzó el día de ayer. Es un hermoso lugar para pasear- al mirarlo nuevamente le sonrió -Y nuestra tienda vende los mejores regalos para dama, si gustas uno, puedo ofrecerte un 10%

-Gracias- le respondió Kakashi. Observó el lugar con más atención y no pudo evitar que sus ojos miraran una curiosa caja de música.

Era pequeña, probablemente apenas y cabría en las manos de "su esposa", pero le llamo la atención el fino grabado de pajarillos en la madera blanca perfectamente pulida, se acercó al estante en el que estaba y la tomó. Efectivamente, era algo sencillo, pero a la vez muy hermoso, igual como era ella. Lo abrió y una melodía suave llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndole experimentar una repentina paz.

Perfecto.

-Me gusta este para Yuriko- dijo, dirigiéndose al dueño de la tienda.

-¡Oh!- exclamó -Ese era de mis preferidos, es único en su tipo, hecho a mano... No encontrarás otro igual- lo tomó de las manos de Kakashi, sonriendo y lo envolvió en un papel celofán, decorándolo con algunos listones en tono plateado, sin perder su sonrisa en el rostro. Al colocar la pequeña tarjeta para la dedicatoria, sus manos se detuvieron -Me decías... que tu esposa es mas joven que tú ¿verdad?- viéndole asentir -¿Que edad tiene?

-Bueno... nos llevamos 14 años- un extraño sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, al ver la expresión de duda en el propietario soltó un suspiro -Tiene 17 años.

-Tal vez me taches de viejo paranoico pero...- sus manos terminaron de envolver el regalo -En las aldeas aledañas, ha habido casos de muchachas que secuestran, todas jóvenes... Aquí por supuesto no ha ocurrido- se apresuró a decir al ver como los ojos del pelinegro se agrandaban -Pero nunca está de más cuidarlas; personalmente, yo no dejo que mi hija menor salga sola.

Sin decir nada más le entregó el regalo a Kakashi, quien al terminarlo de pagar, salió de la tienda. En su memoria aún estaba fresca la imagen de Hinata herida, casi al borde de la muerte; todo por culpa de tratantes de personas de las cuales escapó. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y preocupación en su corazón, no quería que se viera metida en una situación similar tan pronto; pues si bien sus heridas físicas iban mejorando día a día, las heridas emocionales aún estaban palpables.

Miró el local de al lado, donde compraron la ropa al día siguiente de llegar allí. Se recargó en la pared que dividía los locales, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del saco negro que vestía, pasaba del medio día y pronto se reunirían para comer, pero aun así estaba algo ansioso, las últimas palabras del dueño de la tienda lo tenían algo intranquilo, pero Hinata siempre era acompañado por su fiel ningen, lo que le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Faltaban unos escasos días para la Navidad y recordó que aún no había recibido mensaje de la Godaime; eso le inquietaba un poco, suspiró cansadamente por segunda vez en el día, ese lugar era demasiado apacible y la gente siempre estaba dispuesta a una plática pero aunque llevaban casi un mes en la aldea no había nada fuera de lo normal, no hasta lo que acababa de escuchar hace rato. Quizás si volvían al hotel a descansar se le ocurriría un nuevo plan.

Un ladrido lo hizo voltear, atrás de él se encontraba Guruko, que lucía cansado y lo miraba con insistencia; pero a Hinata no la veía por ningún lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se escondió atrás de un contenedor de basura, tapándose la boca con las manos intentando que su respiración agitada no fuera percibida, se dejó caer al piso. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación que la hacía sentirse en medio de un deja vu?

Sólo había visitado tiendas donde comprar material de costura y tejido... Y ahora se encontraba huyendo de esos dos sujetos que la persiguieron apenas salió del último local. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando perdió a Guruko y cuando se percató, ya no había nadie alrededor a quien pedir ayuda, todos estaban en el centro por el festival y ella no sabía en donde se encontraba exactamente. Se había alejado demasiado y ahora estaba perdida.

-¿Gatito?- escuchó una voz de hombre y comenzó a temblar -¿Donde estas, gatito?- repetía.

-Sabes que te encontraremos, preciosa- escuchó al segundo.

Había ruidos cerca que le indicaban que aquellos sujetos tiraban los botes de basura que estaban a la entrada de aquel callejón. Sabía que con un poco de taijutsu habría dejado inconscientes a sus perseguidores desde hace tiempo, pero eso implicaba que podía arruinar la misión y no se podía permitir una falla más, no quería volver a decepcionar a su clan, no quería fallarle de nuevo a su padre. Un sonido brusco la despertó de sus pensamientos, uno de los hombres que la perseguían estaba golpeando lentamente el contenedor tras el cual se escondía; sus manos temblaban.

-Te encontré- escuchó que susurraban a su lado. Volteó temerosa y se encontró de frente con ese hombre de cabello rojo y largo, intento enderezarse para volver a correr -¡Ah, no. No lo harás!- exclamó el hombre, sujetándola del tobillo y haciéndola caer.

Apenas y pudo meter las manos para no lastimarse el rostro. Ese hombre comenzó a jalar su pierna para sacarla arrastrando del lugar; y por mas que se movía intentando liberarse del agarre no podía lograrlo, la tenía sujeta muy firme, casi como si quisiera romperle el tobillo para evitar que de nuevo corriera. Alzó la vista ligeramente, buscando algo con lo que pudiera defenderse de sus agresores pero no veía nada.

¡Que impotencia!

Sintió como la tomaban de la cintura para voltearla con brusquedad, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza en el piso; su vista se borró momentáneamente, podía sentir como la tocaban y el sentimiento de vergüenza y coraje fueron llenando su ser.

-¿Estas seguro?- escuchaba como discutían de algo -¿Y si es mercancía "nueva"?

-No te confundas- exclamó el otro sujeto que se mantenía en las sombras, sin poder ver su rostro -Es joven, pero me informaron que es casada.

-_Kakashi...-_ se sorprendió a si misma cuando el primer nombre que vino a su mente para que la ayudara fuera la del junnin. Ni aún en las situaciones más difíciles dejó de pensar en Naruto como su salvador.

-Veamos...

Su cuerpo casi se vio levantado del suelo cuando le arrancaron con brusquedad la chaqueta que llevaba puesta; los empujaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlos, pero aquel otro sujeto que no veía la sostenía de las piernas. El brillo de una navaja resplandeció frente a sus ojos, trayéndole recuerdos de la vez que fue capturada, casi de la misma manera. Vio como el hombre que sostenía el arma comenzó a arrancar los botones de su blusa con el filo, dejando descubierto su pecho. Y reaccionó, lanzando un manotazo al aire con el que logró arañar el rostro de aquel sujeto

-¡No!- gritaba -¡Déjenme!... ¡No! ¡No quiero!- el grito casi desgarraba su garganta pero ellos no parecían ceder -¡Nooo!- volvió a gritar al sentir el frío metal bajo la pequeña unión de su sostén.

¡Al diablo la misión!

Sin siquiera abrir sus ojos, juntó los dedos de sus manos, colocando su palma en la típica posición del juken, respiró profundo al escuchar como la tela de su sujetador comenzaba a crujir al ser rota, pues en lo que parecía ser un intento de tortura, su agresor rompía su ropa interior con extrema lentitud.

De pronto sus piernas se vieron liberadas, y el peso sobre su cuerpo se volvió nulo inmediatamente, haciendo que se olvidara por completo de comenzar a canalizar chakra. Se enderezó y dándose impulso hacia atrás con las piernas para recargarse en la pared atrás de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo en el suelo, intentando levantarse y devolver los golpes que le eran propinados por otra persona desde las sombras. Al otro sujeto, el que le inmovilizó las piernas, no lo veía por ningún lado.

Intentó enfocar mejor a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo cual pudiera ayudar al que la había rescatado, pero no encontraba nada que le fuera de utilidad, ninguna piedra o botella… Nada.

Un ligero destello llamó su atención hacia la pelea, y no supo exactamente lo que pasó hasta que vio a uno de ellos de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo la altura del hombro; mientras el otro huía corriendo del lugar. Observó como una sombra se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba, cerró los ojos, esperando una nueva agresión, pero en su lugar únicamente sintió una tela algo fría y suave colocarse sobre su torso. Levantó la mirada lentamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?- le preguntó Kakashi, agachándose para poder quedar a su altura.

-Kakashi- susurró Hinata sorprendida. Su labio inferior temblaba y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó, sintiéndose protegida.

-Tranquila… ya pasó- la apartó con delicadeza. No porque le molestara el contacto, si no todo lo contrario. Le gustaba, tal vez demasiado como para poder controlarse por más tiempo. Se quitó el saco, colocándolo con suavidad sobre sus hombros –Volvamos al hotel, usa mi saco para cubrirte.- se enderezó, dándose la vuelta para permitirle vestirse.

-Usted… ¿está bien?- le preguntó Hinata, terminando de abrochar el último botón.

-Nada que no pueda curar por mi mismo- extendió su brazo derecho hacia afuera. Una mancha de sangre se iba extendiendo por la tela blanca de su camisa de manga larga –No es nada serio, sólo es incomodo.

-Yo… yo puedo curarlo- le dijo suave, mientras se colocaba en frente de él.

Miró sus ojos negros, enfocándose únicamente en el real, y sentía como una lágrima amenazaba con surgir. Si bien era cierto lo que Kakashi decía y la herida no era de gravedad; esa herida se la provocó por protegerla… Si tan solo no fuera tan débil.

Una mano se colocó en su cabeza, atrayendo su atención por completo al rostro del junnin, que le sonreía de manera dulce.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera acelerada.

-Gracias.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La rubia se frotó la cien con dos dedos por quinta vez en el día, o mejor dicho desde hace media hora que atendió al joven que tenía enfrente, sentía una fuerte migraña aproximarse, si no es que ya la estaba sufriendo.

Y debía de admitir que de todos los shinobis de Konoha, era precisamente Neji Hyuga el único del cual estaba segura nunca recibiría semejante dolor de cabeza… ¡Cuan equivocada estaba! Ni siquiera Naruto podía lograr estresarla en tan poco tiempo como el castaño.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, cruzando los brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada seria al genio del Bouke.

-Te lo repito, Neji… Tanto Hinata como Kakashi están en una misión de espionaje, no tienen tiempo definido, así pueden volver mañana como en tres años, cuando ellos decidan si hay o no información relevante regresaran, no antes.

-Usted no entiende Hokage sama- exclamó con un poco mas de fuerza en su voz. De ser posible hubiera golpeado el escritorio con ambas manos, pero aún conservaba un poco de seriedad –Hinata sama debe regresar a la aldea, Kakashi san puede quedarse a completar la misión, pero ella debe regresar ¡YA!

-Neji- dijo la Godaime arrastrando las sílabas –Por si no lo recuerdas la Hokage aquí soy yo… Y yo digo que Hinata se queda con Kakashi hasta que ellos decidan lo contrario.

-Claro y Kakashi aprovechará la oportunidad para conquistar a Hinata… Eso no lo puedo permitir de ninguna manera, ella no será una mas en su lista.

-Kakashi es un shinobi de la hoja excepcional. Dudo mucho que intente aprovecharse de la situación para propósitos de índole personal- el dolor en su cabeza era cada vez mas agudo –Así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime la verdadera razón por la que deseas que se aborte la misión, si me das un argumento razonable, quizás pueda reconsiderarlo.

Neji la miró fijamente por unos segundos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, intentando descifrar las facciones que se reflejaban en le rostro de Tsunade. Imposible. Suspiró cansado y relajó los hombros –El consejo se entero de lo que le ocurrió a Hinata sama esta última ocasión, por mas que Hiashi sama intentó ocultarlo, de algún modo se filtró esa información… Y ellos han pedido que Hanabi sama la sustituya como hereda, Alegan que una persona que falla mas misiones de las que cumple no es una sucesora digna del clan Hyuga. Hiashi sama a intentado persuadirlos, pero han puesto un ultimátum de dos meses, si en ese tiempo ella no demuestra que es capaz… La destituirán.

Tsunade escuchó pacientemente la historia hasta el final. Si bien recordaba a los ancianos del consejo Hyuga, un ultimátum era cosa seria, pero aún no podía llamar al par, tenía todavía una lista que debía consultar… Pero de nada servirían sus esfuerzos si destituían a Hinata. Se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la repisa que contenía sus libros de medicina; de reojo observó como Neji seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Suspiró con cansancio.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te garantizo nada- le contestó antes de que le preguntara.

-Gracias, Hokage sama.- se dio la vuelta, sujetando con su mano el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Sabes, Neji? Eres un buen guardián.-

-Hinata… es la mujer mas importante en mi vida- respondió sin pensar antes de salir de la oficina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo al acumularse la sangre de golpe en su cara. Pero esta vez pudo controlar ese impulso de desmayarse que había tenido unos días atrás. Intentó centrar su atención por completo en el hombro derecho de Kakashi mientras limpiaba la herida.

Había tenido que cortar con tijeras la camisa para no lastimarlo más si intentaba quitársela por si mismo.

Kakashi sentía una clase de Deja vu. Justamente él hacía unas semanas atrás se encontraba en la misma posición que Hinata, curando sus heridas y rompiendo con tijeras la tela de la pesada chaqueta que siempre portaba; pero esta vez habían cambiado de papeles.

Si bien el corte no era profundo ni mucho menos doloroso dada su experiencia como shinobi; no podía de vez en cuando fingir algún gemido; y es que cada vez que lo hacía podía sentir los suaves dedos de ella, colocarse en su hombro contrario, dándole una clase de consuelo mudo.

-Fue mi culpa… lo siento.

-Deja de culparte, es una misión, estas cosas pasan- le respondió, intentando no sonar duro.

-Pero yo… de verdad lo siento- se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía que la culpa le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta; debía decirle –Yo… estuve a punto de arruinar la misión- él no respondió, pero pudo sentir con sus manos como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban, probablemente conteniendo una reprimenda –Iba a usa mi juken… estaba asustada… era la única manera de defenderme… yo… yo…

-Suficiente- espetó sin alzar la voz al momento de enderezarse, alejándose de ella. –Deja de menospreciarte- lentamente se dio la vuelta. La miró tan frágil, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas. Suspiró –Créelo, Hinata, eres una persona extremadamente valiente- se acercó nuevamente a ella, sentándose a su lado –Eres responsable… honesta- con su mano derecha, levantó su rostro, haciendo que lo mirara –Eres noble- acomodó un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, dejando su mano en su mejilla –Eres dulce- podía ver como sus ojos perlados resplandecían bajo las lentillas grises. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro –Eres… hermosa-

Tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla en los labios. En el último segundo, al ver como ella abría los ojos con sorpresa pudo ser capaz de desviar el beso a su frente. Le acarició la mejilla, intentando sonreír, pero le era tan difícil.

No podía soportarlo más.

La quería, de verdad la quería, y no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que le ocultaba, en el grave peligro que corría y todo por mantener un secreto más con ella… pero había decidido a callar. Sin embargo el recordar sus palabras anteriores provocaban que la angustia fuera tomando lugar en su corazón "Iba a usa mi juken… estaba asustada… era la única manera de defenderme"

¡Dios! De haber podido hubiera matado a golpes a ese sujeto en el callejón, pero su entrenamiento ninja le hacía pensar siempre con la cabeza fría, y es que era más sospechoso que un extranjero le ganara a ese sujeto que tenia facha de matón, a que un esposo saliera en defensa de su mujer que estaba siendo agredida y resultara herido.

El ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Rondaba en su cabeza; porque sabía de sobra la respuesta, y esta no era para nada buena; de no haber llegado a tiempo, ese sujeto, si no es que los dos la hubieran violado de manera brutal antes de llevársela de la aldea a quien sabe donde; y esta vez estaba seguro que no volvería a poder escapar… escapar iba a ser imposible y todo por culpable ese maldito secreto… Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era de su boca de la que debía escuchar su situación, pero no tenía otra alternativa, debía advertirle.

Y lo haría por ella. Rompería esa promesa con la Godaime.

-Eres mas que perfecta, Hinata- continuó –Pero me temo… que no hubieras podido librarte de ese sujeto en el callejón- la vio agachar la vista e inmediatamente una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

-Porque soy débil.

-Podría decirse- se odio a si mismo por lo que acababa de decir pues conocía el significado que Hinata habría tomado, pero pronto terminarían la misión y la dejaría indefensa –Pero no es tu culpa… Si no hubiera llegado… Tú… Al momento de querer- ¿Por qué dudaba? Quizá ese sentimiento de seguir protegiéndola le impedía hacerle el daño que probablemente le iba a causar. Debía sacar fuerza de donde fuera –Aunque lo hubieses intentado mil veces, no hubieras podido canalizar chakra para defenderte… Eso ahora es imposible.

-¿Qu… qué?- le preguntó, no entendiendo del todo sus palabras, pero podía sentir como el miedo iba creciendo en su corazón.

-Aquella vez… cuando te dieron de alta…

**0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0**

-Kakashi- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien le hablaba, reconocía perfectamente esa voz

-Tsunade sama- respondió con respeto hacia ella, pero sin voltear a verla, estaba muy atento de cómo la florista hacia un delicado moño en los narcisos, pensando si le gustarían a Hinata.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Kakashi… es sobre Hinata Hyuga- al decir el nombre completo, Kakashi volteo todo su cuerpo, fijando sus ojos en los marrones de la Godaime.

-Usted dirá- le respondió, alejándose con ella, mientras la encargada terminaba de decorar el ramo.

-Antes que nada, no quiero que te culpes, porque no es el caso ¿entendiste?- al no obtener respuesta continuó –Hiciste un trabajo de primeros auxilios impecable, Kakashi, de no ser por tu ayuda, posiblemente ella hubiera muerto… Pero ni tú, ni los médicos Hyuga… Ni siquiera yo, podrían haberla curado del todo.

-Me temo, Tsunade sama… que no le entiendo.

La vio detenidamente, como se concentraba para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-La aguja estuvo solo a dos milímetros de traspasar la artería aorta… Pero, rodeando a esta artería ¿Sabes que más hay, verdad?

-El conducto principal del flujo de chakra- respondió, empezando a temer lo que Tsunade quería decirle.

-Si… y en este caso… Ese conducto fue cercenado en dos, drenando por completo sus reservas de chakra… Y es irreversible volver a dejarlo en óptimas condiciones.

-Eso quiere decir… que ella- su respiración lentamente se volvió agitada.

-No puede canalizar chakra… y si no puedo encontrar el modo de restablecer ese conducto… Dejará de ser una kunoichi- lo miró directo a los ojos –Es por eso, que me veo en la necesidad de solicitarte una misión de emergencia.

Hablé con Hiashi de esto, la idea fue de él y yo la encuentro por demás adecuada: Partirás en una misión con ella, (una de espionaje sería apropiada) al lugar que mas se te antoje; pero hay una regla: Nada de chakra. No podemos permitir que Hinata se entere de su condición en alguna situación adversa que pueda desencadenar en su muerte… Cuídala, que no lo descubra por si misma; yo te indicaré cuando revelarle este secreto, sea para bien o para mal.

-Así que Hiashi sama encontró el modo de deshacerse de su hija- la interrumpió. Sorprendiéndose al ver como la mujer frente a él le devolvía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Por el contrario.- sonrió de lado -Él busca protegerla del consejo de ancianos; por lo que partirán en calidad de inmediato y por tiempo indefinido; yo me encargaré de encontrar el modo de sanarla y Hiashi de ocultar este accidente a cualquiera que pregunte por ella- colocó una mano en el hombro de Kakashi –Después de todo, es su hija, y sólo busca su bien… A partir de ahora, quedas a cargo de ella; procura, que no se entere de nada… no hasta que yo o su padre te digan lo contrario- y se alejó sin siquiera esperar respuesta alguna.

**0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0**

-Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, en el mejor de los casos ahora misma estarías siendo vendida a algún hombre- concluyó.

Con cada palabra del relato, pudo apreciar como el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando lentamente. Le había roto sus sueños de la peor manera, su modo de vida, su camino ninja.

La mirada de Hinata estaba fija en el suelo, sin ver nada, únicamente analizando la información recibida, intentando asimilar las palabras que le dijera Kakashi, pero no podía aceptar su destino; apretó los puños, casi sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban en su carne haciéndole daño, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por dentro… Se sentía rota, inservible. Sin ser consiente realmente de lo que hacía se levantó, ignorando el llamado de Kakashi, entró al baño sin cerrar la puerta, únicamente abrió la ducha, ingresando y sintiendo el agua helada en su piel; comenzando a llorar desesperadamente. Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la fría pared, abrazando sus piernas sin dejar de llorar; todo su esfuerzo había sido inútil; ahora realmente no había nada que hacer por intentar solucionar sus errores.

¿Realmente este era el fin de todo? No mas sueños, no mas anhelos, no mas esperanzas ¡Nada!

Escuchó apenas como los pasos de Kakashi se aproximaban, y la cortina de la ducha deslizarse hacia un lado. No hubo nada más por unos segundos. El ambiente de impotencia era sumamente pesado, la depresión se apoderaba de ella con cada segundo, cada recuerdo, cada palabra escuchada en los últimos minutos; lo único que quería era llorar hasta que las fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo y dejarse hundir… Patético, lo sabía pero era en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, rodeando su frágil cuerpo, dándole ese apoyo que más que nunca necesitaba. Se aferró con sus pequeñas manos a ese pecho que le ofrecía confort. Ambos empapados por el incesante chorro de agua que caía sobre ellos.

Kakashi por su parte se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo… Pero, ¿No era eso mejor a que ella se enterara por su cuenta, sola? Lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla contra él, brindarle una forma de consuelo, que sabía de sobre que sería inútil ante su situación, pero era por el momento lo más humano que se le ocurría. Con suavidad acarició sus cabellos empapado, besando su coronilla –No estas sola- con su mano derecha busco la perilla del agua para cerrarla, no queriendo romper el contacto del todo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición. Pero cuando miró por la pequeña ventana del cuarto de baño, el cielo estaba teñido de matices anaranjados; se separó un momento de ella, pero sintió inmediatamente sus pequeñas manos sujetar su, aún mojada, camiseta. La vio alzar el rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos… pero aun así, muy en el fondo de sus orbes perlas pudo apreciar un último vestigio de brillo, de esperanza.

-Tsunade sama está buscando como curarte, y bien sabes que si hay alguien en el mundo capaz de hacerlo es ella… Ten fe en la Hokage- le dijo acariciando aún su cabeza

-…

-Recuerda que pudo curar a Lee, aun cuando todo apuntaba que era imposible.

No obtuvo respuesta en varios segundos. Suspiró. La retiró un poco y pudo ver que en sus labios se dibujaba esa diminuta, casi imperceptible sonrisa ante la noticia; beso nuevamente su frente para sonreírle después.

-Quizás debas tomar un baño tibio ¿Quieres que me salga del cuarto?- la vio asentir –Regresaré para cenar.

La ayudó a levantarse y abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera, tomó una toalla y salió del baño. Caminó hacia su habitación, vistiendo unos jeans azules. Se colocó, sin secarse del todo, una camisa azul marino de botones y encima un saco blanco.

Salió de la habitación, escuchando como se cerraba el la llave del agua. Al lado del marco, en la parte exterior se encontraba Guruko, esperando, le dio indicaciones de que lo buscara por cualquier contratiempo y bajó al bar.

Se tomó un trago de la primera bebida que se le vino a la mente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando entablo conversación con alguien. Para su suerte no era la rubia recepcionista, sino aquel extraño joven de ojos azules y felinos que atendía la barra del bar por las noches.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, amigo- le decía mientras preparaba algunas bebidas que habían ordenado de las mesas -¿Ya hicieron la denuncia a las autoridades? Quizás ese sujeto aún se encuentre en la ciudad.

-No hemos tenido oportunidad, pero en cuanto amanezca iremos- le respondía.

-Sería bueno que buscaras algún testigo o algo… ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

-Está arriba dándose un baño.

-¿Un baño?- lo miró con atención, provocando que derramara el licor en la barra en lugar del vaso -¿Ella esta bien?

-Está… ida. Pero físicamente está bien.

-Eso es un alivio… déjame invitarte algo por tu valentía. No muchos hubieran arriesgado la vida por su esposa.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? La amo mas de lo que jamás llegue a imaginar- se sinceró.

-Hacen bonita pareja… ¿Ya esperan hijos?

-No.

-Que extraño… no te ofendas pero- apoyó el codo en la barra acunando su rostro en su mano -ella es demasiado joven, uno llegaría a la conclusión de que si se casaron fue por un embarazo… improvisto.

-No es el caso, créeme- sonrió de lado, se sentía ligeramente mareado –No ha habido intimidad entre nosotros aún; quiero que ella esté completamente segura- era su imaginación o una sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro del cantinero ¿Cómo saberlo? Todo se estaba poniendo ligeramente borroso.

-Pues que fuerza de voluntad tienes… Yo en tu lugar no hubiera esperado tanto y hubiera reclamado mis derechos, que para algo están casados ¿no?… Ya quisiera yo tener tu suerte. Deberías… ya sabes… hacerla tuya de una vez.

-La respeto… fin de la discusión- se levantó lentamente, tratando de parecer normal, pero obviamente estaba algo ebrio. Debía mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos.

Si bien había comenzado a beber por lo ocurrido, la plática con ese joven había tomado rumbos que le incomodaban. Ya había notado en días anteriores como él se le quedaba mirando a Hinata de una forma que le haría competencia al mismo Jiraya y eso le molestaba demasiado; por lo que sentía su sangre hervir y si no salía de ese lugar, probablemente terminaría dejando en coma al pobre sujeto… en el mejor de los casos.

Se apoyó en el barandal de las escaleras, ayudándose a subir. Pudo distinguir con dificultad el reloj al fondo… casi era media noche. Había pasado demasiado tiempo bebiendo con ese sujeto, probablemente Hinata estaría dormida en ese momento; sabía que tal vez era lo mejor, quizás en ese preciso momento lo estuviera odiando por no revelarle su condición desde el principio. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse, cuanto mas lo odiaría si le revelara ese verdadero secreto ¿Lo llegaría a perdonar alguna vez? Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, su fiel ningen seguía al lado, cuidando. Se agachó para acariciar su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Al entrar, encontró las luces apagadas. El silencio reinaba.

Se quitó los zapatos y el saco al mismo tiempo, aventando este último a algún lugar del suelo, se acercó a la ventana sin encender las luces principales, atraído por el extraño brillo plateado que se encontraba justo en la mesa de centro, encendió la lámpara al lado de la ventana, que iluminaba lo suficiente aquel extraño objeto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al observar la típica charola de alimentos que les subían cada mañana y noche, con el respectivo desayuno y cena. Destapó con cuidado la comida, encontrando dos platos intactos de algún guiso que ya estaba frío, arroz blanco, y té. Dos pequeños platos contenían rebanadas de pastel de chocolate con fresas.

Y no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un salto al recordar lo último que le había dicho _"Regresaré p__ara cenar"_ y esa realmente había sido su intención principal, pero con cada trago lo había olvidado, simplemente suponiendo que ella no lo quería ver, que prefería estar sola… ¡Maldición!

¿Como podía estar actuando de una manera tan inepta?

Con la intención de disculparse se dirigió a la habitación de ella, encendiendo las luces… pero no la encontró, la cama estaba intacta. Con temor corrió al baño, y casi pudo sentir que le regresaba la sobriedad de golpe ante el miedo que sentía en ese momento; pero no la vio, incluso apreció que las cosas estaban en el lugar que las acomodaba ella después de cada baño; regresando a la habitación, abrió los cajones, esperando no encontrarlos vacíos… Y no fue así, la ropa estaba intacta, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

Regresó a su propia habitación por la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

Lo que vio, era lo último que podía haber esperado.

Allí, iluminada por la pequeña lámpara podía preciar una frágil figura de Hinata, durmiendo en su cama. Se acercó lentamente procurando no hacer ruido que provocara que ella despertara, y es que quería conservar para siempre esa maravillosa imagen que tenía enfrente.

Ella dormía, su cabello se encontraba ligeramente húmedo y estaba esparcido cual tinta sobre las sábanas… lo único que se le vino a la mente fue: Adorable.

Pero no podía decir los mismo de la otra parte que conformaba esa imagen.

No pudo evitar que su vista la escaneara desde los pies, apoyados en el suelo; probablemente lo esperó sentada en la cama, pero al no llegar a tiempo el sueño la venció. Una de sus pantuflas estaba tirada en la alfombra, la otra aún se encontraba en su pie.

Y casi se maldijo mentalmente, tachándose de pervertido y enfermo, pero simplemente no podía evitar que sus ojos recorrieran sus largas piernas, que estaban casi al descubierto al vestir únicamente ese pequeño short que usaba para dormir; su mirada siguió la curvatura de su cadera, deteniéndose a preciar su mano, que descansaba en su estómago. Su respiración pausada era la causa de su delirio. ¡¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenía que usar esa camisa de tirantes? Hubiera podido liar con el enorme suéter que varias veces la vio usar, pero no con esa prenda que dejaba al descubierto tanta piel; incluso pudo apreciar como una pequeña porción de su vientre sobresalía por debajo de su brazo.

Tragó duro.

Y es que por más que puso su fuerza de voluntad no pudo evitar apreciar su pecho, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración profunda, sabía que si se acercaba lo suficiente sería capaz de notar el nacimiento de sus senos…

Se sujetó con fuerza el cabello, tirando ligeramente de él mientras se daba la vuelta.

Definitivamente Dios lo odiaba. ¿Sino porque había creado a esa mujer con tan peligrosa combinación de dulzura y seducción, y la puso tan vulnerable y a su alcance?

Trataba de respirar profundo, intentando concentrarse pero le era casi imposible, Hinata se había vuelto sin proponérselo en su talón de Aquiles; era su debilidad y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando esa atracción que creyó pasajera se convirtió en un amor que le quemaba las venas y lo volvía idiota. Su mirada se centró nuevamente en la charola con la cena, y después en la ventana… "_Yo en tu lugar no hubiera esperado tanto y hubiera reclamado mis derechos, que para algo están casados __¿__no?__… Ya quisiera yo tener tu suerte. Deberías… ya sabes… hacerla tuya de una vez." _Y sólo para empeorar la situación, las palabras de Ryu le taladraban el cerebro como si de alguna sugestión se tratara… ¡Pero él no era Kaoru Sato; él era Kakashi Hatake!... e Hinata era la mujer de su vida.

La miró de nuevo por algunos minutos.

Y si antes creía que se odiaba a si mismo, ahora sabía que llegaría a despreciarse por lo que iba a hacer.

Camino lentamente hacia su cama, al mismo tiempo que iba desabrochando su camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso en el preciso momento en el que se encontró frente a ella. Sus parpados adornados por largas y negras pestañas le parecieron casi sacadas de su mejor sueño, su delicada nariz, sus pómulos sonrojadas… sus labios rojos entreabiertos, eran casi una invitación al pecado.

Y la aceptaba con gusto.

Procurando no despertarla se posicionó encima de ella, colocando sus piernas al lado de las caderas de ella; y con una suavidad que no sabía poseer, acomodó un pequeño mechón de cabello que le impedía apreciar su cuello níveo. Fue consiente de como contuvo el aliento, casi ahogándose por la ansiedad que se apoderaba de él segundo a segundo. Acarició su mejilla, y el efecto fue inmediato.

Hinata apretó ligeramente sus ojos antes de abrir los parpados por completo, topándose primero con aquellos ojos negros que la miraban con algo que únicamente pudo describir como pasión pura. Sintió sus manos temblar ligeramente.

-Lo… lo siento… yo… me… me quedé dor… mida- ¿porqué tartamudeaba tanto?

-No te preocupes- su voz salió mas ronca de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no pudo contenerlo

-Creo… que… que debería irme, estoy… cansada- con sus manos intentó poner distancia de por medio, colocándolas en el pecho de Kakashi… pero lo único que pudo sentir fue una clase de corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus pies.

-No, no lo harás- con suavidad colocó sus rodillas entre las piernas de Hinata, separándolas ligeramente –Te quedarás en mi habitación- se acercó a ella, hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, embriagándose con el suave aroma que despedía –En mi cama- levantó ligeramente el rostro para susurrar en su oído –Conmigo- la miró de nuevo a los ojos, con sus narices casi rozándose –En mis brazos… y créeme que después de lo que haremos esta noche dormirás plácidamente en mi pecho el tiempo que desees.

-N… no… yo- sintió una lágrima derramarse y ser inmediatamente secada por uno de los dedos del junnin.

-No digas nada por favor.

Y con suavidad depositó un casto beso en sus labios, luego otro; en el tercer intento se dio el lujo de mover sus labios lentamente, embelesado por la suave textura y calidez que estos poseían. Su mano por inercia se colocó bajo su rodilla, obligándola a levantar su pierna y colocarla al lado de su cadera, donde una vez posicionada se dio el lujo de acariciarla desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo; maravillándose al descubrir que su piel era incluso mas suave que la tela de seda con la que estaba confeccionada su pequeña pijama. Con algo de temor saboreo su labio inferior, mordiéndolo ligeramente, provocando que ella gimiera; momento que aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su cavidad y degustar su boca por completo. Casi con temor la incitaba a corresponderle.

Y se sintió en el mismo paraíso cuando fue consiente de que ella movía sus labios con una suavidad inexperta en el momento en que su mano había llegado a su cintura y se había adentrado descaradamente bajo su ropa, negándose a romper contacto con su piel. Se separó, mirándola a los ojos

-Ka…- pero Hinata no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues la mano de Kakashi se posicionó en su boca.

-He esperado tanto tiempo para que vinieras por tu cuenta a mi cama- acarició su rostro -Sólo… déjame hacerte el amor…

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Capítulo un poco largo… y lo dejé justo en el mejor momento hahahaha =D  
Les juro que casi los puedo escuchar maldecirme XD, pero ya todo estaba planeado… Y bien, que les parece la situación de Hinata, si Tsunade no encuentra como curarla, su sueño se habrá roto. Está vulnerable, y un Kakashi un poco pasado de copas (será?) puede aprovecharse perfectamente de la situación…

Y Neji! ¡Que confesión tan grande y de último momento hizo!

Nononononono… les juró que lo mejor viene en camino… ya se formo el siguiente capítulo en mi mente, y trataré de que mas tardar para el domingo está listo; pero si no… No me odien! TwT  
Ando un poquito estresada y últimamente no me siento bien de salud, ando muy cansada pues casi no duermo, sobrevivo a base de agua y vitaminas porque durante el día no puedo probar bocado, simplemente me da asco todo, y sólo en la noche ceno un poco.

Pero no! Mi bebé no tendrá un hermanito(a) si es lo que están pensando, es simplemente que no me gusta comer sola y siendo así, prefiero no comer… lo sé, es malo, pero así soy u.u

Oh! Y se me olvidaba ¿Adivinen cuantas historias están en proceso?  
.

..

…

….

¡DIEZ!... si, no leyeron mal, pronto verán diez nuevo KakaHina en esta página, y siempre y cuando ustedes me sigan apoyando, habrá muchas mas ;)

Bueno, me despido, no sin antes agradecerles infinitamente su apoyo, sus reviews, sus mails y MP, yo los aprecio como no tienen idea, porque me encanta saber su opinión, igualmente gracias a quienes me han agregado en Facebook, no me verán mucho por el chat, pues casi siempre lo uso en el móvil, pero aun así igual a través de ese medio les contestaré y quien sabe… igual y hasta spoilers doy XD

LOS AMO!

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

Capítulo 8: Realidad

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Sólo… déjame hacerte el amor…

Cerró sus ojos antes de volver a juntar sus labios, sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Sin romper el beso, deslizó con sus manos los tirantes de su blusa, dejando descubiertos sus pálidos hombros, entreteniéndose unos segundos acariciando su clavícula y delineando cada pequeña curva de su cuello; abrió los ojos ligeramente, observando como lo miraba con una mezcla de duda y temor.

-Por favor, no me rechaces… no quiero lastimarte… no… no quiero… obligarte…

-No… no tienes que obligarme- con sus brazos rodeó tímidamente el cuello de Kakashi; pudo ver como el contenía la respiración, mirándola ansioso –No arruines lo que llevamos conviviendo… yo… yo también quiero estar contigo… creo, que me estoy enamorando de ti… Ka… Kaoru san.

Kakashi escuchaba cada una de sus palabras sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, pero solo hasta que escuchó esas últimas dos palabras pudo volver a respirar tranquilo y sonreírle…

**0o0o0 Minutos antes 0o0o0**

Con un último tropiezo llego hasta el final de las escaleras, alcanzando a ver en frente de la puerta de su habitación a Guruko, quien aunque tenía la cabeza recargada en sus patas delanteras, descansando, lo miraba con insistencia, como una súplica muda de que se acercara a él lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, se agachó a su altura, acariciando su cabeza y prestando atención a las palabras que su ningen le decía de manera tan baja que sólo su oído fue capaz de oír: "Huelo un hombre adentro, pero neesan no se ha dado cuenta, cuídala".

Respiró apenas un poco mas profundo, conteniendo el impulso que empezaba a adueñarse de él poco a poco. Lo único que podía procesar su cerebro, era entrar inmediatamente a la habitación, encontrar a quien quiera que quisiera hacerle daño a Hinata y matarlo a golpes de ser preciso… pero hacer eso no estaba en el borde de la razón, debía pensar como un shinobi de élite y no como hombre.

Miró nuevamente a Guruko , susurrando un bajo: "Sabes que hacer".

Apenas se levantó, sintió como el cachorro se escurría por entre sus piernas con dirección hacia las escaleras, tenía unos cuantos minutos.

Respiró profundo al momento de tocar la perilla de la puerta, intentando normalizar su pulso y su respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse a consecuencia de la ira que intentaba salir a la luz; despacio, abrió la puerta y se extraño de encontrar todo en silencio y con las luces apagadas. Intentando aparentar nada en especial, se quitó los zapatos y el saco, arrojándolos al suelo; inspeccionando con la mirada y tratando de encontrar el posible escondite de quien fuera que los estaba espiando. Pero se olvido de todo por un segundo al notar un extraño brillo en la mesa de centro, comenzando a acercarse sin encender las luces principales, únicamente la lámpara de la mesa junto a la ventana iluminaba tenuemente el contenido de la charola, provocando que un nudo en su garganta se formara. Allí, cuidadosamente colocados, estaban varios tazones que contenían la cena; igualmente por su corazón comenzaba a desbordarse algo de ternura al ver el postre que ella había pedido para esa noche, su postre favorito, no el de ella… pero ¿Porqué?

Suponía que ella estaba molesta…

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar en su cabeza su propia voz, haciendo una promesa que no cumplió: _"Regresaré para cenar"._

Ella lo había escuchado, había pedido una cena con un postre especial… ¡Y él lo había olvidado! Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si con cada copa que bebía junto a Ryu se olvidaba de su intención inicial, que era esperar a que ella asimilara la noticia que acababa de recibir… ¡Hinata!

Caminó hasta la habitación de ella, ante el recuerdo de las palabras que su fiel ningen le había dicho unos momentos antes; abrió la puerta intentando aparentar tranquilidad y con miedo observó como su cama estaba intacta, con las sábanas impecablemente acomodadas; el corazón le latía furioso mientras corría hacia el baño. Si bien el peligro de alguien en la habitación era latente, lo único que su cerebro podía procesar era la idea de que ella hubiera podido cometer alguna locura aprovechando su ausencia. Abrió la puerta con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, y el alivio que le recorrió el cuerpo fue como si tomara alguna clase de medicamento, pues sintió como lo poco o mucho de alcohol que había en su sistema era neutralizado de golpe; todo estaba en su lugar, justo como ella lo dejaba al terminar su baño. Miró de vuelta en la habitación, encontrándola impecable, incluso más de lo que la dejaban las mucamas que trabajaban allí, con pasos lentos se dirigió al ropero abriendo los cajones: La ropa estaba acomodada en su sitio.

No había huido, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Si bien no se encontraba en la habitación sólo podía haber dos opciones: Ella había salido por su propia voluntad o la habían secuestrado. Con ese último pensamiento abrió la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones y se encontró con una tercera opción… una que definitivamente no se esperaba.

Hinata dormía en su cama, en una posición que a luces indicaba que se había quedado dormida esperándolo… ¡Pero también era lo mas sensual y sugerente que hubiera visto en su vida!

Si bien no podía recordar a ciencia cierta el rostro y nombre de las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, algo que jamás olvidaba era la posición en la que lo esperaban. Algunas tiesas, normales sugerentes y otras rayando en lo vulgar… Pero Hinata no lo esperaba en la cama para entregarse a él, simplemente se había agotado y su delicado cuerpo cayo en aquella posición que no sabía si describir como tierna o sexy. No fue consciente ni siquiera de cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella, grabando en su mente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde sus piernas torneadas, su cintura estrecha, sus senos… su cuello, sus labios sus pestañas… ¡Todo en ella era perfecto! Y lo era aún mas porque con esa ropa podía apreciar con claridad cada una de sus curvas sugerentes.

Se sujeto el cabello y tiró ligeramente de él. Debía concentrarse en el peligro de estar siendo espiados, debía comportarse como Kaoru Sato en ese momento, debía recordar quien se suponía que eran… El Kaoru… y ella Yuriko… su esposa, su mujer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de impedir que cierto tipo de imágenes abordaran su mente en ese momento y desvió los ojos hacia la charola que cubría la cena… Y lo vio.

Podía ver claramente en el reflejo de la charola una casi imperceptible sombra ocultándose tras la ventana y las cortinas, en la parte exterior. Seguramente apoyado en el pequeño techo que se encontraba afuera… un diminuto punto rojo que bien podría estar apuntando a ellos. ¿Acaso era una clase de pervertido intentando grabar la intimidad de las parejas?

"_Yo en tu lugar no hubiera esperado tanto y hubiera reclamado mis derechos, que para algo están casados ¿no?… Ya quisiera yo tener tu suerte. Deberías… ya sabes… hacerla tuya de una vez."_

Miró de nuevo a Hinata por un tiempo largo, en su cerebro poco a poco entrelazaba cabos. El trato tan extraños de Ryu, el barman; el ataque de Hinata en el callejón, el hecho de que él se haya casi embriagado con menos de cinco tragos y ahora una cámara… Probablemente tratantes de blancas y pornografía. Sentía ligeramente calambres en las manos mientras intentaba preparar una estrategia que los sacara de esa situación sin tener que delatar sus identidades.

Se quedó pensando unos minutos, mirándola, algún ataque era inútil, necesitaba una estrategia rápida y efectiva… ¡Demonios!

Definitivamente, si Hinata no lo odiaba por haberle ocultado su condición, con seguridad lo haría después de lo que iba a hacer… Después de todo, si lo que esos pervertidos buscaban era espiarlos…

Se encargaría de darles un buen espectáculo.

Camino lentamente hacia su cama, desabrochándose la camisa con la misma lentitud pero sin despojarse por completo de ella, simplemente dejando al descubierto su pecho. Al estar frente a ella, casi olvida que lo que hacía era por el bien de la misión y no por interés personal… ¡Pero era tan difícil!

Sin poder despegar la mirada de sus labios, comenzó a gatear en la cama, colocándose arriba de ella pero apoyando el peso en las rodillas y los codos para no despertarla; se detuvo cuando una de sus rodillas rozó ligeramente uno de sus muslos, quedando sus rostros a una misma altura. Sin perder el equilibrio le acarició el cabello mientras contenía la respiración…

Una misión… era una misión y debía recordárselo, por mas que quisiera olvidarlo y vivir ese momento como real; debía despertarla y alertarla de algún modo. Acarició su mejilla.

Encontrando casi al instante unos ojos grises que lo miraron primero con confusión y después con sorpresa; pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar ligeramente bajo él. Recordándole que antes que shinobi era un hombre y que la joven gennin debajo de él era una mujer… la mujer de la que se había enamorado como si fuera un adolescente.

-Lo… lo siento… yo… me… me quedé dor… mida- Kakashi sonrió por dentro al escuchar ese encantador nerviosismo en su voz.

-No te preocupes- su voz salió mas ronca de lo que hubiera deseado, pero simplemente no pudo contenerlo.

-Creo… que… que debería irme, estoy… cansada- sintió como sus manos se colocaban en su pecho intentando poner distancia de por medio pero se detuvo casi al instante… y quería creer que ella había sentido la misma electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo con aquel contacto como ocurrió con él. Tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas por no soltar un gruñido de placer.

-No, no lo harás- le dijo él, mientras con suavidad colocaba sus rodillas entre sus piernas, separándolas ligeramente –Te quedarás en mi habitación- se acercó a ella, hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, embriagándose con el suave aroma que despedía –En mi cama- levantó ligeramente el rostro para susurrar en su oído –Conmigo- la miró de nuevo a los ojos, con sus narices casi rozándose –En mis brazos… y créeme que después de lo que haremos esta noche dormirás plácidamente en mi pecho el tiempo que desees.

-N… no… yo- y vio su oportunidad reflejada en la pequeña lagrima que estaba a punto de derramarse por su sonrojada mejilla, con el dedo pulgar estiró un poco su parpado, otorgándole la vista de la cortina y de aquella sombra… rezando por que aún con todo su nerviosismo haya entendido… o llegaría a las últimas consecuencias.

-Sólo… déjame hacerte el amor…

.

.

.

Cerró sus ojos antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de Hinata, sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Con sus manos deslizó los tirantes de su blusa, dejando descubiertos sus pálidos hombros, y se entretuvo unos segundos acariciando su clavícula, delineando cada pequeña curva de su cuello.

La miró a los ojos, intentando que ella entendiera el porqué de sus actos.

-Por favor, no me rechaces… no quiero lastimarte… no… no quiero… obligarte…

-No… no tienes que obligarme… No arruines lo que llevamos conviviendo… yo… yo también quiero estar contigo… creo, que me estoy enamorando de ti… Ka… Kaoru san.

Liberó en un suspiro el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones antes de sonreírle, después de todo no se había equivocado con ella, era una kunoichi excelente. Acarició su mejilla y cabello, perdiéndose en aquella mágica suavidad… se despojó de su camisa por completo ante su mirada asombrada y sonrojada; la miró hiperventilar, y como sus mejillas pasaban del adorable rosa a un carmín encantador.

Y vaya que su ego creció considerablemente al notar como ella, con labios temblorosos, observaba detalladamente los músculos de su abdomen, pecho y brazos. Se enderezó, y tendiéndole la mano la ayudó a sentarse frente a él en la cama… todo era actuación pura, pero mientras durara, para él sería real… De ahora en adelante, todo era real.

Colocando una mano tras su nuca la atrajo hasta él, volviendo a saborear esos labios a los cuales se declaraba adicto desde ese preciso momento, profundizándolo suavemente como unos minutos antes había hecho, grabando en su memoria cada pequeño suspiro de ella, y recordándolo.

Ése era el primer beso de Hinata… al menos del que ella era consiente.

Tomó sus pequeñas manos y las dirigió atrás de su propio cuello para poder rodear libremente con sus brazos su cintura, intentando no romper el cálido contacto de sus bocas; se aventuró a ir bajando sus besos a su cuello, obteniendo como respuesta un ligero gemido al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda. Y mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó de eso, pues en verdad lo había hecho y demasiado; su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar sin su consentimiento.

Si no fuera por su experiencia, juraría que todo era sólo un sueño, el mejor de su vida… Y es que Hinata, con sus delicadas y temblorosas manos, acariciaba suavemente su espalda, recorriéndola casi con miedo.

Kakashi aventuró sus manos por debajo de su blusa, tocando de igual manera su espalda y provocando que de nuevo ella lo rasguñara… realmente era demasiado sensible; ¡Y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo! No sabía si podría controlarse del todo; una de sus manos se desvió a su cadera y de allí a su pierna, acariciando cuanta piel expuesta se atravesara en su camino y nuevamente las uñas enterrándose en su piel mandaban una corriente eléctrica a esa parte de su cuerpo que intentaba controlar… Demasiado calor, hacia demasiado calor en la habitación.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- escucharon un grito desde el exterior, separándose abruptamente de Hinata -¡Hay un pervertido en aquella ventana!

Hinata observó como Kakashi se separaba y se dirigía a la ventana, descorriendo las cortinas y alcanzando a ver apenas la sombra de alguien cayendo por el tejado, seguido de mas gritos, lo escuchó maldecir con la ventana abierta lo suficientemente alto para que alguien afuera lo escuchara, antes de colocarle en los hombros su propia camisa, cubriéndola –Iré a investigar, por favor, pequeña, enciende todas las luces… volveré lo mas pronto posible.

-S… si… Cuídate, por favor- le pidió, nerviosa y sonrojada. En un impulso sacado de no sabía donde, se elevó un poco, depositando un casto besos en sus labios, que lo dejó algo sorprendido.

No supo si fueron segundos o minutos los que pasaron desde que él se fue.

Si bien al principio estaba asustada por el comportamiento del junnin, al momento en que el guio con su pulgar su vista a la ventana, entendió que estaban siendo vigilados… quizás aún lo eran, no podía estar segura hasta que no regresara Kakashi. Un ruido en la ventana la hizo voltear y por ella vio entrar a un cansado y pequeño Guruko; no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la voz de alerta, que no era otra sino la del ningen. Lo vio olfatear el aire antes de acurrucarse en su regazo, cansado, sin una palabra de por medio que le hizo entender que aún no podía hablar.

Cerró los ojos y llevó su mano a sus labios, delineándolos inconscientemente y recordando cada segundo pasado con Kakashi esa noche, sus besos, sus caricias, incluso aún podía sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya y eso la asustaba… le asustaban sus reacciones y mas que todo… Le aterraba el hecho de que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el beso continuara; ¡Fue su primer beso! Y fue con quien menos hubiera imaginado, pero le gustó como tal, no podía negar el hecho de que Kakashi era un hombre muy atractivo y su forma de besarla y tocarla…

Tuvo que levantarse y se dirigió al baño, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso. Abrió el grifo del agua y se metió con todo y ropa, apenas teniendo tiempo de dejar la camisa de hombre sobre el lavabo, concentrándose en el agua fría, intentando que el calor que sentía disminuyera y que la extraña sensación en su vientre desapareciera. Al salir, se miró en el espejo, encontrando en su reflejo a una mujer que no pudo reconocer al principio, el cabello mojado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos del junnin. Con una toalla secó su cuerpo y quitó el exceso de agua de su pelo, tomó la camisa de Kakashi y se vistió con ella, regresando a la cama.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta principal se abrió, entrando por ella Kakashi, seguido de dos hombres, quienes se sonrojaron violentamente al verla y desviaron la mirada antes de entrar a su habitación personal. Y es que no fue consciente de su propia imagen hasta ese momento, pues la camisa que usaba apretaba sugerentemente sus pechos y tapaba en su totalidad el pequeño short que vestía, dando la apariencia de sólo vestir la ropa de su "esposo"… y el hecho de que Kakashi sólo se haya puesto el saco, dejando a la vista su trabajado abdomen, solo daba pie a que en la cabeza de los guardias se formaran escenas eróticas de la atractiva pareja que ocupaba esa habitación.

-No quiero que te preocupes- escuchó a Kakashi, mientras se sentaba a su lado –Alguien nos espiaba… probablemente aún lo hagan, revisaran esta y el resto de las habitaciones.- colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. –Todo estará bien.

-Y… y… ¿D… donde dormiremos?- le preguntó algo nerviosa, colocando sus manos en su pecho y subiendo las piernas a la cama.

-Aquí… pero debemos dejar nuestra primera noche juntos para otra ocasión, mi pequeña Yuriko.

-S… si.

¿Yuriko?

Cierto, ellos actuaban como un matrimonio ante la mirada de todos y el nombre que le correspondía era el de Yuriko ¿porqué lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué la extraña sensación en su vientre volvía y la incomodaba hasta el grado de tener que apretar las piernas?

Miró como los guardias de seguridad evitaban verlos y buscaban por todos lados, encontrando algunos pequeños cables detrás de la cabecera de la cama y a otro salir con una especie de cámara que estaba oculta en el baño; menos mal que minutos antes se había metido al agua con la ropa puesta. Lentamente sintió el sueño apoderarse de ella en los brazos del sensei, no sabía cuando terminaría la inspección y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a mirar la puerta, ese día había sido demasiado largo y cansado, demasiadas cosas malas le habían pasado… y ¿porqué no decirlo? También buenas.

-Pasado mañana volveremos a casa, no quiero exponerte más a gente como la que hoy nos encontramos… Sólo… debo atender un asunto mañana.

Pudo sentir como Hinata se quedaba dormida poco a poco entre sus brazos. La miró tan frágil ahora que ella conocía su realidad, y el deseo de protegerla era más palpable que nunca, ya que para estas alturas el consejo de la familia Hyuga debería tener sus sospechas al respecto o inclusive ya haberlo averiguado, y en caso de que algo serio pasara, no la dejaría sola como lo hizo esa mañana. Un rostro alegre de cabello negro y ojos azules se formó en su mente… Ese niño, si sus sospechas eran ciertas no le costaría tanto trabajo desmantelar aquella banda de tratantes de blancas, pero antes, cierto cantinero de cierto hotel recibiría la paliza de su vida…

Sólo para empezar…

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Dicen que las excusas sólo agravan la falta, así que lo único que me queda es pedirles perdón por la enorme demora, ya que yo prometí tener la continuación en una semana y me tardé meses D=!

Really sorry.

Tuve demasiados contratiempos personales que me bloquearon la inspiración, pero creo que todo vuelve a la normalidad =D… Vayamos al capítulo…

¿Realmente pensaron que Kakashi iba a abusar de Hinata?

¡Dios! Creo que si se daban las circunstancias, pero no hahahaha XD, ya vieron que todo estaba planeado, después de todo es Kakashi de quién estamos hablando, pero sí… cierto ojiazul sufrirá y no es precisamente Naruto hahaha.

Sé que el capítulo fue un poco más corto que los que ya llevo escritos, pero simplemente era para darle sentido a lo que pasaba… y el próximo capítulo… ¡Tres enfrentamientos! Si pero no de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo (bueno casi) por que… bueno sabemos que Ryu será pateado literalmente XD… pero Neji no está muy contento de que ese par estuvieran juntos tanto tiempo ¿quién será el tercero? ¡Adivinen! =D Les daré una pista, es un personaje que no ha tenido una intervención directa, es decir, sólo lo he nombrado. Será interesante, porque ¡Vamos a la mitad de la historia! Y ya tengo listo el final, y sólo debo escribir lo que va antes hahahaha XD.

Oigan, quiero hacer un pequeño juego (si se puede) últimamente en FB veo que muchos de mis amigos hacen videítos contestando preguntas y así… claro, ellos son cosplayers y yo ya no XD así, que…

¡Pueden preguntar lo que quieran con respecto a mis fanfics! Hahaha, escogeré algunas, haré el video y pondré el link en mi biografía hahaha, creo que será divertido y espero su apoyo =D incluso si hacen las preguntas correctas podré revelar muchos spoilers!

Cuídense mucho y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**SECRETOS**

**By Ninde Elhenair**

**Capítulo 9: Decisión.**

.

.

.

¿Quién lo diría?

Con todo el trabajo que había tenido los últimos días en la tienda de regalos no pensó que le fuera posible cerrarla por un día para descansar, pero al llegar a su meta económica mensual antes de tiempo se pudo dar ese lujo; y si bien tenía pensado abrir después del medio día quería abastecerse de algunos vinos para envolverlos en forma de regalo, pues estos se le habían acabado y varios clientes ya le estaban haciendo un sobre pedido.

Se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia el hotel del centro, en él siempre le hacían un descuento razonable y los licores que manejaban eran de lo mejor, quizás era la ventaja de que su sobrino fuera el dueño. Sonrió. Definitivamente la familia era muy importante en estos tiempos, y debían protegerse unos a otros.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, dispuesto a saludar de manera efusiva a quien fuera que estuviera en frente de él en ese momento, pero lo que sus ojos presenciaron lo dejó en un ligero estado de shock.

Había mujeres escondidas atrás de las mesas que estaban junto a la pared, y los hombres miraban con la misma expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa al joven cantinero tirado en el suelo al final de la barra; varias copas y vasos estaban tirados a los costados de mini bar, hechos añicos en el suelo, evidenciando el camino que había recorrido Ryu antes de caer al suelo. Pero sí… Quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a aquel hombre de cabellos negros, que él mismo atendiera el día anterior y que con tanto amor compró un regalo para su esposa, sujetando con furia la camisa del otro, obligándolo a levantarse antes de propiciarle otro golpe en el pómulo, abriendo ligeramente la piel y dejando que una pequeña gota de sangre resbalara.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- gritó Ryu, evadiendo un segundo golpe al empujarlo con una patada que lo estrelló contra una mesa; dándole tiempo de ponerse en pie.

-El loco aquí eres tú- respondió aquel que recordaba como Kaoru, le impresionaba lo sereno de su voz a pesar del golpe recibido -¿O crees que gente en su sano juicio haría lo que tú y tu amigo hicieron?

-No sé a que te refieres- le respondió, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la sangre que insistía en brotar.

-¿Acaso el tipo pelirrojo no es tu amigo?- se acercó dos pasos, mismos que Ryu retrocedió.

-¿Pe… pelirrojo? N… No… ¡No sé que estás hablando!- retrocedió otro paso, pero no pudo evitar que aquel hombre lo sujetara de la camisa.

-¿Ah, no lo sabes? Deja que te refresque la memoria- arrastró las sílabas con fuerza, casi en un grito. Lo estrelló con la mesa más cercana, partiéndola en dos, escuchó como algo crujió bajo él, y podía jurar que no era la madera, sino alguna de sus costillas.

¿Por qué ese hombre tan apacible golpeaba con tal salvajismo a Ryu?

Dio dos pasos intentando acercarse a la escena cuando fue rebasado por una mujer, que corrió hacia ellos, sujetando las manos de Kaoru, que se negaba a soltar al otro, incluso acercando peligrosamente sus manos al cuello del indefenso cantinero.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor, Kaoru!- gritaba ella; por su apariencia no debía rebasar los veinte años. Probablemente la esposa que el pelinegro le mencionara el otro día -¡Lo vas a matar! ¡Detente!- pudo apreciar como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

-Eso es lo que quiero… ¡Matarlo!- gritó en respuesta -¡Matarlo por lo que te hizo… y por lo que casi me obliga a hacer!

-Pero no pasó nada… ¡Por favor basta!- lo sujetó por la cintura intentando alejarlo.

-¡Ayer estuvo a punto de violarte! ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?!- le gritó, aflojando ligeramente el agarre, antes de volver a sujetarlo y golpearlo nuevamente, esta vez rompiéndole un labio.

¿Violarla? ¿Acaso realmente era capaz de hacer eso?

Bueno, Ryu Kisamoto llegó apenas hace tres meses a la aldea así que no podría meter las manos al fuego por él… Y ahora que lo pensaba, esa era aproximadamente la fecha en que las desapariciones en las aldeas aledañas habían cesado.

-No puedes acusar de algo tan grave sin pruebas- intervino un hombre que se había quedado al margen al ver la fuerza del visitante.

-Pero hay pruebas- escuchó atrás de él la voz de una mujer. Al voltear reconoció a la rubia recepcionista que siempre lo atendía –Con el escándalo de ayer, el señor Sato nos explicó sus síntomas y tomamos una muestra de sangre en calidad de urgente… Tenía una pequeña dosis de droga- levantó unas hojas con un sello médico –La suficiente como para implantar alguna idea en la cabeza de alguien… en este caso, violar a su esposa. En la habitación encontramos cámaras escondidas y residuos de la misma droga en uno de los vasos y una botella de licor.

-Maldita bruja entrometida, tú…- intentó decir Ryu, tomando lo primero que encontró su mano. Estrelló con fuerza una botella de whisky en la cabeza de Kaoru, aflojando el agarre.

-¡Kaoru!- exclamó la joven de ojos grises, arrodillándose junto a su esposo. Inmediatamente la botella rota se posicionó en su cuello, con Ryu obligándola a ponerse en pie. Un pequeño cachorro ladraba furioso bajo una mesa, por su apariencia, debía tener una patita rota, o de lo contrario habría defendido a los que parecían ser sus dueños.

-Quítense del camino ahora- exigió con frialdad, enterrando ligeramente el vidrio en la blanca piel de la joven, abriendo una pequeña herida. Su esposo miraba impotente la escena.

Miró atónito como todos se hacían a un lado, obedeciendo, tal vez ante el miedo propio o el miedo de que hiriera a la joven de ojos grises. Al pasar junto a donde él mismo se encontraba, vio como la pequeña mujer levantaba sus manos y enterraba ligeramente sus dedos en los ojos azules del cantinero, obligándolo a soltarla.

Se intentaba defender hasta el final como pudiera, y con ese acto pudo salir de su asombro, reaccionando tan rápido como su edad le permitía, sujetándola del brazo y colocándola detrás de él, antes de colocar en la garganta del otro la palma de su mano derecha de tal forma que solo tocara su cuello con el meñique y dando un certero golpe en su propia mano con la mano izquierda. El efecto fue inmediato, el cantinero perdió el conocimiento. Quizás en parte por el golpe, pero el mayor trabajo debilitándolo lo había hecho Kaoru, que al ver la escena corrió inmediatamente junto a su esposa, abrazándola.

-Gracias- escuchó como le decía el hombre, sin soltar a su joven esposa, que temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos.

-Uno siempre hace todo lo posible por proteger a su familia- le respondió el dueño del local –Pero de vez en cuando está bien recibir ayuda de algún extraño… En esta aldea, todos cuidamos de todos- vio como su sobrino (el dueño del hotel) y un guardia de seguridad levantaban al joven inconsciente y se lo llevaban fuera del hotel, probablemente con la policía.

-… Te hizo daño- susurró Kaoru, mirando el corte en el delicado cuello de Yuriko.

-Es… estaré bien- le respondió ella, llevando sus dedos temblorosos a la herida que sangraba levemente, tratando de impedir que se notara demasiado.

-Podemos ir a la enfermería, tal vez con alcohol sea suficiente, pero una vacuna nunca está de más- comentó el hombre, siendo mirado por el pelinegro que asintió ligeramente, agachándose un poco para tomarla en brazos. Una pequeña inclinación de cabeza le indicó que lo seguiría.

Caminaron por el pasillo que estaba restringido al público, detrás del mostrador, varias puertas situadas a una considerable distancia podían indicar las propias habitaciones de los dueños; miró de reojo a la pareja. Ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, temblando y aferrándose con fuera a la camisa manchada de sangre de él, que la sostenía firmemente y caminaba mirándola más a ella que al mismo camino que pisaba. En sus ojos negros podía ver la profunda preocupación que lo embargaba y, si su experiencia no le fallaba, también el miedo, no podía asegurarlo, pero cada que los ojos del hombre se dirigían a la herida, un chispazo de miedo aparecía.

La luz iluminó tenuemente el cabello negro de ambos, provocando en la joven un encantador reflejo purpura que la hacía parecer más joven de lo que ya era, aunado al sonrojo que no desaparecía de sus pálidas mejillas… El de él, tan negro… tenía pequeños inicios de cabellos blancos.

Si bien recordaba que la diferencia de edad entre ambos era notable, esta no debería ser tanta como para que él tuviera semejante rasgo físico, no pudo evitar imaginarlo con una cabellera tan plateada como la luna, contrastando con esos ojos negros.

Sonrió ligeramente.

Definitivamente la vida te hace conocer a demasiadas personas interesantes.

.

.

.

Apretó los puños ligeramente, aferrando sus manos a la pequeña cobija celeste que cubría el delicado cuerpo de su pequeño de casi un año. Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, intentando encontrar alguna broma en el discurso que el joven Hyuga acababa de darle, pero conociendo su carácter, esto era por demás imposible… ¡Pero debía serlo!

Las tazas de té sobre la mesa ya estaban frías.

-Debe haber un error, Neji… Kakashi no…

-Kakashi está tratando de seducir a Hinata, Kurenai sensei- insistió Neji, su mentón apoyado en sus manos juntas, y sus codos en sus rodillas. –Estuve con el casi un año en el escuadrón ANBU, sé perfectamente cómo se las gasta para conquistar a una mujer hasta obtener lo que quiere… que usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que no es una relación casta que digamos. He pensado en hablar con Kakashi apenas regresen de su misión, pero necesito a alguien que le explique a Hinata lo más calmado posible y me temo que esa persona no puedo ser yo.

-Conozco a Kakashi desde que íbamos a la academia- su mano acariciaba instintivamente la cabeza de su hijo, evitando que el ruido de la conversación lo despertara –Sé que lo que dices sobre su actitud es verdad, pero también sé que él tiene ciertas reglas autoimpuestas, como lo es el no involucrarse con menores de edad o alumnas.

-El problema es que Hinata cumplirá la mayoría de edad dentro de unos días, y no es precisamente alumna de Kakashi, quizás sólo está acortando tiempo antes de lograr su objetivo con ella.

-Aún así… conozco a Hinata, ella no es la clase de mujer que Kakashi buscaría… Él las prefiere… de la clase muy… muy activa, si entiendes lo que te digo.- observó un leve sonrojo en el serio rostro de su invitado.

-Tengo casi diecinueve años, conozco lo suficiente de sexo violento como para mantenerme al margen y…- se levantó de golpe, estrellando sus manos contra la pequeña mesa de centro que los separaba -¡¿SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE DICE?! ¡Si Kakashi logra su objetivo, destruirá por completo la vida de Hinata!- se sentó nuevamente ante la severa mirada de Kurenai. –Hinata es dulce, frágil, buena… ella no puede estar al lado de alguien como él… No… no puedo ni siquiera el imaginarme la escena de ellos dos juntos.

-Debo… pensar… Lo que me acabas de decir es algo muy difícil de digerir- suspiró, mirando por la ventana –Sé como es el carácter… pervertido… de Kakashi, sería raro que alguien en todo Konoha no lo conociera, caminando con esos libros como si fueran algo productivo…- suspiró Pero también sé que en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, se preocupa por los demás y es inteligente, tal vez, si llega la persona correcta, el pueda sentar cabeza.

-Pero esa persona no puede ser Hinata… No puede ser ella- sus nudillos estaban blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba los puños –Ella no puede involucrarse con Kakashi, yo no lo permitiré.

-Me temo que no eres tú el que decide, Neji. Si es verdad lo que dices, Kakashi está abriéndose camino en su vida, como amigo, como pretendiente, como lo que sea, pero ya es parte de la vida de Hinata y sólo ella puede decidir como corresponderá.- insistió Kurenai.

-Ella no se enamorará de Kakashi, yo debo protegerla, ella es todo para mí, y no dejaré que ese pervertido rabo verde se le acerque.

-Neji… tú…- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

-Con su permiso, Kurenai sensei- dijo, cerrando definitivamente la conversación; le dirigió una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del apartamento de la junnin, evitando el impulso de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Se recargó en la pared del pasillo, pasando sus dedos por entre sus cabellos, desesperado. Esa mañana había pensado que comentarle su preocupación a Kurenai sería una buena idea, que ella podía persuadir a Hinata de acercarse nuevamente a Kakashi. Pero ahora no le parecía que hubiera hecho lo correcto, si Kurenai confiaba en él, quizás hasta alentara a que se formara una relación entre ellos…

-Eso jamás- susurró para sí mismo –Hinata no caerá en tus redes, Kakashi… Ella no… -sus pasos resonaron en el corredor, calmando un poco los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

.

.

.

Miró con seriedad como las manos del hombre colocaban una gasa en el lugar de la herida. Eran manos firmes y fuertes, de alguien que trabajó duro toda se vida; su sonrisa gentil le indicaba que aquello no le pesaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario… Sus manos… Eso que había hecho, lo inquietaba. El movimiento que utilizó para inmovilizar a Ryu fue rápido y dio en el lugar preciso.

Entrecerró la mirada ligeramente. Después de todo, el peor error de un shinobi es el confiar demasiado en desconocidos.

-¿Señor…?- comenzó el junnin

-Tanaka- respondió el hombre, buscando entre los muchos frascos de inyecciones que había en el estante –Kojiro Tanaka. No sé si me recuerdes, soy el dueño de la tienda de regalos en la que estuviste ayer- volteó a mirarlo sonriendo –Si mal no recuerdo, tu nombre es Kaoru.

-Así es- dijo, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza –Le agradezco lo que hizo… Ese… golpe, o no sé cómo llamarlo- mintió.

-Ah, eso- soltó una pequeña risa, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña jeringa y un frasco con medicina antitetánica –En esta vida conoces a muchas personas- le extendió la medicina para que él mismo la inyectara –Y hace casi 30 años conocí a un hombre muy hábil, vino en una misión desde la aldea escondida entre las hojas, yo tenía unos catorce años en ese entonces… Era un gran ninja, ¿sabes?- sonrió al recordar –Mi familia lo hospedo un tiempo y me enseñó algunos movimientos de defensa y parece que aún no los he olvidado, si aún viviera, me gustaría darle las gracias, porque gracias a lo que me enseñó he podido defender a alguien.

-Ya veo- inyectó con cuidado la vacuna. Hinata lo miraba fijamente, sabía que ella estaba llegando a las mismas conclusiones que él.

-… ¡Hatake!- gritó el hombre, tronando los dedos. El sonido de un pequeño frasco vacío rompiéndose en el suelo se escuchó en el lugar.

-¿Qué?- volteó, preguntando Kakashi, sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos.

-Hatake… ese era su apellido- recogió el frasco roto con cuidado y sin molestarse –Hazme un favor, si llegan a Konoha, busca a su hijo, su nombre es Kakashi, y dale las gracias a él. Debe tener tu edad…

-Usted…- las palabras de Kakashi se convirtieron en un susurro.

-Shhh- le indicó el hombre desde el suelo, con el dedo índice frente a sus labios y un ojo cerrado, indicando complicidad, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta. -¿Partirán pronto?

-Eso creo- susurró Hinata, en su cara había una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Me gustaría que se quedaran para Navidad, pero si deben partir antes creo que lo entendería- les respondió el hombre, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Yo… yo quiero… quedarme a Navidad- sus manos estrujaban ligeramente el borde de su chaqueta, intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

-Entonces, nos quedamos a Navidad- respondió Kakashi, en su cabeza rondaba el relato de la familia Hyuga y los motivos por los cuales no celebraban Navidad –Y quizás un poco más, tu cumpleaños también está cerca- sonrió.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó en un susurro Hinata, sintiendo un latido extraño en su pecho que mandaba sangre a sus mejillas, colorándolas.

-Por supuesto que lo hago… sería el peor de los esposos si no lo hiciera.- respondió sonriendo ligeramente de lado.

-Bien, como dice el refrán "Tres son multitud" por lo que yo me retiro- sonrió Kojiro, guardando las cosas que había revuelto en el botiquín de emergencias, tomándolo –Además, si mal no recuerdo hay un pequeño cachorrito que necesita ser vendado… Los veré después… Espero- con un ligero movimiento de mano se despidió de ellos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ese señor…- comenzó Hinata

-Tal parece- respondió antes de que ella terminara, haciéndola sonreir.

-Yo… gracias… por lo de Navidad y… y mi cumpleaños- murmuró, agachando un poco la mirada.

Sintió la cálida mano del sensei tomando su mentón con suavidad, haciéndola levantar el rostro, encontrando sus ojos negros mirándola de una manera que no supo descifrar. Era una mirada intensa y profunda, dándole esa sensación de hundirse poco a poco en ellos, aferrada a ese suave tacto que había entre los dos… No era un genjutsu… Era algo diferente… Algo tan familiar.  
Intentó desviar su atención de sus ojos, prestando atención a sus labios, tan pálidos y delgados, entreabiertos, como si no se decidiera a hablar o seguir callado. Su propio corazón latía de manera acelerada y sentía que el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones era escaso, obligándola a hiperventilar con labios temblorosos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? Era difícil decirlo, no sentía el tiempo correr alrededor, sólo sus dedos firmes en su barbilla, en lo que no sabría decir si era una caricia o un gesto antes de iniciar alguna pequeña plática.

-Eso sería…- le escuchó susurrar con la misma voz ronca de aquella noche, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral –Una de las cosas que jamás olvidaría.

-G… gracias- su voz se quebró ligeramente al decir esto, un nudo en su garganta se formaba.

-Quiero que me prometas algo- extendió su mano entera por su mejilla, intentando que lo mirara, pero ella no lo hizo. Sentía su piel caliente conforme en sus mejillas se formaba ese sonrojo que lo había cautivado desde aquella noche en la que todo empezó –Cuando regresemos…- debía hacerlo, por más que doliera el resultado, debía –Díselo otra vez.- observó como por fin esos ojos perlados ocultos tras un gris pálido lo miraban, reflejando confusión –Hace unas semanas, cuando llegamos, me dijiste algo en el quid pro quo… que tú… amas a alguien- notó sus mejillas arder y un dolor se formó en la boca de su estómago, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese sentimiento eran los más grandes celos que jamás pensó sentir –Debes decírselo otra vez, y esta vez no te vayas hasta tener una respuesta.

-N… no… no… yo no… él

-Por favor, sólo hazlo… Si él te corresponde… sería tu mejor regalo de Navidad- era verdad, y quizás por eso mismo es que dolía tanto.

-No puedo hacerlo- sus ojos ardían ligeramente, evidenciando un llanto- No… no puedo.

-Podrás hacerlo… sé que podrás- retiró su mano de su rostro, mirando la puerta fijamente.

-¿Por qué… me pide eso?- cerró sus puños sobre sus rodillas. 

-Lo sabrás… independientemente de la respuesta que te den- forzó una sonrisa antes de mirarla nuevamente –Lo sabrás- sonrió -¿Nos vamos? Quiero ver cómo está Guruko.- dijo extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella.

-Si… vamos- aún temblando un poco, tomó la mano de Kakashi, sintiendo inmediatamente como éste entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, guiándola a través del estrecho pasillo.

Miró nerviosa sus manos. Si bien era algo que habían hecho durante su estadía, siempre fue para guardar la apariencia de ser un matrimonio; y ahora que lo hacían estando solos, realmente se sentía extraño, pero a la vez se sentía bien, se sentía segura, protegida. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, apretando inconscientemente el agarre. Quizás Kakashi estaba en lo correcto y podría reunir la fuerza suficiente para esperar por la respuesta de Naruto, cualquiera que esta fuera. Cerró los ojos ligeramente cuando salieron al exterior del pasillo, abrumada por la repentina luz.

Y vio al junnin, rodeado por esa misma luz, sonreírle, como si de un niño se tratara, los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos en una armoniosa sonrisa.

-Realmente- le escuchó decir –Eres muy bonita, Hime.

Y no supo si aquello fue verdad o era otro de sus diálogos improvisados al sentir que alguien podría escucharlos. Sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al voltear alrededor.

Estaban solos.

Continuara…  
.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Por fin, mis queridos lectores, por fin pude actualizar TwT, me costó demasiado poder escribir este capítulo por falta de tiempo e inspiración, pero por fin, aquí esta =D.  
¿Qué les pareció?  
Ojalá les haya gustado… Porque si, ya es imposible no notar que a Hinata le gusta Kakashi (y a ¿quién no?) la única que parece no querer aceptarlo es ella grrrrr = hahaha, ok, me desvié del tema, pero ya tengo planeadita la primera escena de amor… si… AMOR, entre ellos, porque estamos a nada de que esta historia se convierta en un 100%KakaHina y me voy a poner a escribir esa escena antes de que se me ocurra otra cosa, porque realmente ya tengo muy visualizada esa parte.

¿Y Neji?

¿Qué opinan de eso? ¿Han sacado sus conclusiones ya? XD  
Y si, Kurenai será alguien relevante, pero será casi hasta el final del fanfic.

¡Ryu tuvo su merecido!

Y el señor de la tienda de regalos resultó conocer al papá de Kakashi, pero supo guardar el secreto =)

A otra cosa XD  
Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de mis actualizaciones retrasadas, ustedes, aunque sean poquitos, son mi aliento para no abandonar ninguno de mis proyectos, realmente los quiero mucho 3  
Si quieren que tengamos más contacto podemos hablar vía inbox o facebook, me encuentran como Ninde Elhenair y la foto es la misma de mi perfil aquí =)

Oh! Y aquellos que me encuentran en mi face personal antes que en el de Ninde (por cierto, deben decirme ¿cómo le hacen? La única pista es mi primer nombre XD, en verdad me sorprenden hahaha) no rechazaré su solicitud ni nada, PERO en mi face personal no pongo avances ni nada relacionado a , igual, los agregó en los dos hahaha.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos pronto =)

xoxo.

Pd: Hoy me dijeron que con mi nuevo corte de cabello parecía Hinata, no he podido dejar de sonreír, mil gracias por alegrarme mi día 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

**Capítulo 10: Regalo**

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la hermosa música que provenía de la caja blanca que Kakashi le entregara esa mañana; era su regalo de Navidad, y realmente le había gustado mucho, pero en cierto modo la hacía sentir culpable, ella no tenía preparado nada en especial para él, y sin embargo el junnin se había encargado de buscar y escoger un regalo para ella.

–"_Es algo sencillo… Feliz Navidad"–_ le había dicho esa mañana cuando terminó de ayudarla con las lentillas.

Pero ella no lo encontraba sencillo, era un regalo espléndido que la hacía sentir bien, el sólo escuchar la melodía tan suave provocaba que sus ojos se cerraran y su corazón latiera un poco más acelerado… Las flores, la caja de música… Siempre encontraba un medio para hacerla sentir bien; y realmente quería pensar que era porque le agradaba su compañía y no por la culpa que Kakashi pudiera sentir debido a su situación.

El no volver a convertirse en kunoichi, era algo que la había deprimido; pero él siempre encontraba algo para hacer que ella no pensara en ello, y si lo hacía lograba que esos pensamientos fueran de esperanza, y qué Tsuande encontraría el modo de curarla aunque pareciera imposible. Definitivamente, Kakashi Hatake se había convertido en una persona especial para ella.

Cuando la melodía terminó, se recostó por completo en la cama, dejando colgar sus pies por un borde; tenía que pensar en algún regalo para él, algo que lo hiciera sentir especial, así como ella se había sentido cuando abrió por primera vez la caja… ¡Pero no sabía ¿Qué?! Llevaba casi toda la mañana pensando en ello, le quedaba algo de dinero pero no podía pensar en algo que le agradara. Recordaba pequeños detalles, el postre que siempre compartían, el cuidado que daba a su ninken, como varias veces lo encontró lustrando sus kunai… Y también estaban esos libros que siempre leía cuando caminaba por las calles de Konoha… Sabía de que trataban, pues una vez le preguntó a Sai sobre ellos, cosa que fue un gran error por cierto, pues el anbu le dio un detallado resumen de los tomos que provocaron que se desmayara en plena calle.

Giró, tumbándose boca abajo y sujetándose la cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por entre sus cabello húmedos. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse a sí misma entrando en una librería y preguntando por esos libros, pero si debía hacer el sacrificio lo haría. Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, después de unos segundos, entró Kakashi; se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo con esos jeans desgastados que usaba como civil, que cuando volvieran a la aldea le sería extraño verlo de nuevo con su ropa de shinobi. En sus manos llevaba un botiquín, una vasija y una toalla pequeña. Se levantó casi inmediatamente.

–¿Ya es hora?– le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

–Así es– le respondió él, dejando el botiquín y la toalla en la mesa de noche, tomando el recipiente y dirigiéndose al baño para llenarlo de agua. Esa era la señal a la que se había acostumbrado para tomar la sábana y desvestirse; cada día era igual. –Pero esta será la última curación– le dijo desde el baño –La herida ya no es tan profunda y podré suturarla, he comprado en la farmacia un poco de anestesia tópica por si quieres que la use.

–No, estaré bien– respondió Hinata, colocándose boca abajo y con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo; escuchó la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente como el peso del colchón cambiaba.

–¿Te gustó el regalo?– era una pregunta al azar, siempre intentaba conversas con ella y distraerla de las maniobras que hacía.

–Si, es hermoso– sintió el agua caliente limpiar su espalda antes de sentir un pinchazo de la aguja perforar su piel –Incluso, combina con el joyero que traje.

–¿El blanco?– tensó un poco el hilo, asegurándose de juntar lo más posible la piel, con tres puntos serían suficientes.

–Sí, era de mi madre– ya había olvidado el día en que dejó de tartamudear a su lado, su voz pausada era apacible y la hacía confiar. –Ahora… ya tengo tres objetos a los que les guardo cariño.

–¿Cuáles son los otros dos?– el segundo punto estaba firme.

–Bueno, un botón de las flores que me regaló el otro día y la caja musical.

–_Dos de tres, no está nada mal–_ pensó el junnin para sus adentros, al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

–¿Sensei?– se atrevió a preguntar –Yo no he preparado ningún regalo para usted… lo siento.

–¿Porqué te disculpas?– cortó con unas tijeras el hilo restante –No esperaba que me dieras alguno, no te sientas con el compromiso de regalarme algo por el simple hecho de que yo lo he hecho

–Pero… he causado tantas molestias, que me gustaría poder darle algo para agradecerle, algo que le gustara.

–Con que me acompañes esta fecha es más que suficiente– tomó el borde de la sábana y la cubrió hasta los hombros, ardía en deseos de poder tocar su piel y con la última curación terminaba su placer diario de verla de esa manera. –No te preocupes.

–¿Alguien… lo… lo esperaba para Navidad?– su corazón latía apresurado, ni siquiera sabía porque le había preguntado algo tan personal de repente.

–No este año– se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y mirando a la pared en frente de él; sus manos comenzaban a sudar, cada día su lazo con ella se fortalecía y siempre ocurría cuando revisaba sus heridas… y le asustaba, le daba miedo darse cuenta de que lo que antes sentía como una simple atracción pasajera se estuviera tornando en algo tan desconocido para él. ¿Así que el amor a primera vista si existía? –Yo siempre…– dudó en continuar, anhelaba poder adueñarse de su corazón, que sus pensamientos, suspiros y sueños estuvieran llenos de él y no de su alumno, pero lo veía difícil. Todos tienen un lado perverso, y él no era la excepción, sino más bien el claro ejemplo de ese dicho –Buscaba a alguna vieja amiga– lo decidió, le contaría algunos detalles, buscando su reacción –Y pasaba la noche entera con ella, así era en Navidad y el año nuevo.– miró de reojo su reacción, su cara se hundió ligeramente en la almohada y sus manos estrujaban con fuerza la sábana; por entre los mechones de su cabello podía apreciar su rostro enrojecido y el movimiento acelerado de su respiración delataba su nerviosismo.

–E… eso es… muy personal, no tenía que decirme– su voz se escuchaba demasiado baja y el pequeño tartamudeo lo hizo sonreír.

–Tú preguntaste… ¿Quisieras ocupar el lugar de mi amiga esta Navidad, Hinata?– la sonrisa en sus labios aumento, realmente era divertido hacerla sonrojar.

–Es… esta bromeando ¿verdad?– su corazón explotaría si latía aún más rápido. Sabía de la fama de Kakashi, pero en sus semanas de convivencia nunca le había faltado al respeto. Se mordió el labio inferior con algo de fuerza; él había sido su primera cita, su primer beso y ahora le estaba proponiendo… ¡No! Tenía que ser una broma.

–Por supuesto que sí– observó con diversión como soltaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones con alivio. El silencio se apoderó de la situación por unos segundos.

–Entonces… ¿Hay algo que le guste en especial?– preguntó Hinata, queriendo volver al tema de conversación.

–Hay algo… pero por el momento es… – sin quererlo, soltó un suspiro –Inalcanzable.– realmente era irónico que ese "algo" que él quería fuera ella y que le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta.

–Si yo puedo ayudarle a conseguirlo, no dude en decirme– sonrió, aún sabiendo que él no podía verla.

–_En realidad, tú eres la única que podría ayudarme_– pensó –Aún falta un poco de tiempo para eso, pero te lo agradezco

–Y… ¿no hay algo más que le guste?– acomodó su brazo bajo se pecho, envolviéndose en la sábana para poder enderezarse y mirarlo de frente; se apoyó un poco en la cabecera de la cama, terminando de cubrirse por completo, haciéndose un ovillo. –¿Le gustan los dulces?

–Hmmm… en realidad no…– subió su pierna a la cama, acomodándose ligeramente frente a ella

–Pero… siempre come ese pastel tan dulce.

–¡Oh! Eso… verás– sonrió nerviosamente, sintiendo como por su rostro comenzaba a resbalar sudor frío ¿porqué lo había preguntado? Y justamente en ese momento –Digamos, que me acostumbre demasiado a su sabor, pero sólo si es fresas y chocolate.

–¿Cómo pudo acostumbrarse a algo y no gustarle?– su voz era tan suave que fácilmente podía convertirse en un susurro. Inclinó su rostro ligeramente a la izquierda, pensando; descubriendo sin querer un poco de su clavícula.

–Pequeña… Hay cosas que tu curiosidad no debería satisfacer.

–Es que… no lo entiendo…

–Tienes 17 años, y aunque en dos días cumplas la mayoría de edad sigues siendo demasiado inocente para comprenderlo– acercó su mano a su rostro, llevando tras su oreja un mechón de cabello que se había colado, interfiriendo con la imagen de su piel al descubierto –Aún no has tenido novio, y podría apostar mi alma a que tu primer beso fue el que tuvimos días atrás– observó su sonrojo al mismo tiempo que su mano se acunaba en su mejilla, sintiendo el calor que esta desprendía –Hinata, soy un caballero… pero también– retiró un poco su mano, dejando el contacto únicamente con el dedo índice, descendiendo por su cuello en una caricia, atreviéndose a delinear el hueso de su clavícula ante la mirada sorprendida de la heredera Hyuga –Soy un pervertido– sonrió de lado –Y hay muchos usos que un pervertido como yo puede darle a las fresas y al chocolate.

–Se… Sensei– el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse ante las caricias que el junnin le hacía.

–¿Lo ves?– retiró su mano rápidamente, el contacto le quemaba y eso era muy peligros… porque a Kakashi Hatake le encantaba jugar con fuego –Hay preguntas que no deberías hacerle a un hombre mayor que tú, no sin antes ser consciente de que la respuesta puede no gustarte.– se levantó de la cama, colocando las cosas en la vasija y dirigiéndose al baño –Tomaré una ducha, puedes arreglarte mientras tanto, cuando estés lista te espero abajo– cerró, pasando el seguro.

Abrazó sus piernas, descansando su cabeza en sus rodillas, escuchando el sonido del agua caer y recordando las palabras de Kakashi "Soy un caballero… Pero también soy un pervertido". Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo sus labios temblar ligeramente.

–Yo… sé que es un pervertido– deslizó sus piernas por el borde de la cama, sujetando la sábana sobre sus senos, evitando que cayera en su camino al pequeño espejo –Pero también, es amable conmigo– se sentó en la silla, tomando el cepillo, comenzando a peinar su cabello –Es muy extraño, generalmente, me alejo de las personas así, porque me dan miedo… Pero él… me hace sentir segura, me hace sentir bonita, me hace sentir…– su mano temblaba al momento de colocar el cepillo de vuelta en la mesa, miró su reflejo, de nuevo no reconocía a la mujer que le devolvía la mirada –Confundida– miró con ternura la caja de música sobre su cama –¿Por qué?

.

.

.

El salón del hotel estaba radiante.

Podía ver guirnaldas decorando las paredes y llenándolas de esa atmósfera de paz que le daba un giro de 360° a todas las situaciones por las que habían tenido que atravesar, pareciera como si nunca hubiera estrellado a Ryu contra las mesas y casi destrozar el bar, que lucía un inmueble nuevo… Quizás sólo les dio la excusa perfecta para remodelar todo.

Con fastidio deshizo el nudo que le había hecho a su bufanda de rayas grises y blancas, dejando que simplemente cayeran a ambos extremos, cerrándose los botones del chaleco gris que portaba sobre una camisa blanca para después ajustarse la gabardina color camello que acababa de comprar, no le apetecía usar alguna pesada chaquete en la víspera de Navidad, pero tampoco quería lucir desarreglado… Se sentía como un tonto adolescente preparándose para una cita, con nervios y ansiedad incluidos; pero únicamente le quedaban dos días más en los que cualquier pretexto era bueno para acercarse a Hinata, tomarla de la mano, abrazarla… creer que realmente tenía una relación, pero en un par de días la ilusión se vendría abajo. Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, dándose un golpe a propósito.

–Idiota– se dijo a si mismo. Estaba seguro de haber arruinado su oportunidad con la última conversación.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

SI bien había decidido contarle su lado perverso a ella, no tenía por qué haberla tocado del modo en que lo hizo, con seguridad lo único que había conseguido era alejarla definitivamente.

Miró, como siendo llamado, hacia arriba de las escaleras.

No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera ligeramente a la par de su boca.

Hinata cruzó su mirada con él, devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa acompañada de ese sonrojo que ya la caracterizaba. Parecía desprender luz con cada movimiento. Llevaba un vestido asimétrico en tono nacarado, un poco más corto en la parte de enfrente de la falda, dejando ver sus piernas, que lucían más largas con los tacones blancos que usaba. Sus pálidos hombros apenas eran visibles tras la tela translúcida que conformaban las mangas; como accesorios usaba una pulsera plateada y un pequeño bolso del mismo tono del vestido. No pudo despegar su vista de ella en ningún momento provocando que contuviera la respiración.

–Definitivamente… eres preciosa– le dijo cuando estuvo en una distancia en la que pudiera escucharlo. Le extendió la mano por reflejo, pensando al segundo que tal vez lo rechazaría, pero no lo hizo, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, como siempre.

–Gracias… Tú... te ves muy bien– y quiso creer que era verdad, por el sonrojo y como lo dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada al suelo, tímidamente.

–¡Dios!–escucharon una voz femenina tras ellos, rompiendo la atmósfera –Nunca había visto una pareja tan guapa– exclamó la rubia recepcionista, entrelazando su brazo con el de Hinata –Vengan, vamos a sentarnos– dijo antes de salir casi arrastrándola.

–¿Qué… que acaba de pasar?– se preguntó Kakashi al sentir que su mano ya no sostenía la de Hinata.

–No te preocupes– una mano se posó en su hombro, no teniendo que voltear para reconocer al señor Tanaka –Ha empezado a tomar desde temprano y cualquier cosa la emociona, pero no es nada que no se pueda controlar.

–Ya veo…

–Esa muchacha… es hermosa, creo entender porque te gusta tanto– dijo guiñándole un ojo discretamente.

–Soy tan obvio– sonrió de lado, caminando hacia donde estaban las otras dos.

–Entonces ¿se irán en dos días?– preguntó el señor Tanaka sonriendo, evitando responder. –Es una lástima, las festividades de año nuevo también son grandiosas.– habló más fuerte cuando llegaron con Hinata y la recepcionista.

–Todo aquí es hermoso– respondió Hinata con una sonrisa –Pero ya hemos alargado mucho el viaje, y me gustaría ver a mi hermana en mi cumpleaños.

–¿Así que tienes una hermana?– interrumpió la rubia recepcionista.

–Sí, es menor que yo por dos años– contestó, recapacitando si no fue un error revelar algo de esa información, aunque, cualquiera puede tener hermanos.

–Que envidia– continuó la mujer frente a ella –Yo soy hija única, pero siempre quise tener hermanos… Debe ser difícil ser la mayor.

–N… no mucho– sintió como Kakashi se sentaba a su lado y no pudo evitar recordar el tacto de esa mañana –A veces, es como si ella fuera la mayor.

Pudo ver, en las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en su vaso, que su mano temblaba con la sola presencia del hombre a su lado. De reojo veía sus manos grandes y atléticas adornadas con varias pulseras negras y grises; la idea de que esas manos habían acariciado su piel en muchos lugares la ponía nerviosa, sabía que había sido únicamente por el bien de la misión y aún así no podía evitar que a veces, al cerrar los ojos, pudiera sentir casi palpables esas caricias que aún no sabía describir. Y tal vez ya no lo sabría, en dos días más, volverían a ser Hinata Hyuga y Kakashi Hatake; la pareja de Kaoru y Yuriko moriría para siempre. Suspiró, tomando compulsivamente entre su mano izquierda un mechón de su cabello, atrayendo la mirada de la mujer.

–¡Oh!... y ¿sus anillos de bodas? ¿Porqué no los usan?– inquirió.

–Son especiales, yo uso el que mi padre usó cuando se casó, y Yuriko usa el de su madre, ambos son muy valiosos para nosotros, así que mejor los guardamos y los usamos únicamente en reuniones familiares.– mintió Kakashi con naturalidad. –Había pensado en comprar unos que usáramos para el diario, pero al final decidimos no hacerlo.– era verdad, le había planteado a Hinata la idea de usar anillos falsos, pero ella se había negado.

–Ya veo, tiene sentido si lo miras de ese modo– habló el señor Tanaka –Por cierto, en un momento más empezaran a repartir los regalos de Navidad, y tengo que ir con mi familia… Con su permiso.

–Yo también debo ir… Mi madre no tarda en llegar y de seguro comenzara a decir cosas como que su hija no debería estar bebiendo y…– se fue, murmurando cosas, mas para si misma que para ellos.

–Es simpática– se expresó Hinata, colocando su bolso en la pequeña mesa. El lugar donde la había llevado la recepcionista estaba un poco alejado de las demás personas, que poco a poco rodeaban el gran árbol de Navidad, intercambiando regalos.

–Si, lo es– respondió Kakashi, tomó entre sus manos una de las copas que estaban colocadas en las mesas, dando un sorbo. –Por un momento, pensé que me dejarías plantado.

–¿Por qué lo haría?– su pregunta sonó tan inocente que solo atinó a voltear la mirada un poco, como si el contenido en su trago se tornara interesante de repente.

–Mis palabras hace rato… mis actos… creo que, en cierto modo te falte al respeto– bebió el resto de su bebida de un trago –Es sólo que– sonrió ligeramente de lado –Creo que aprendí a tratarte con confianza.

–No se preocupe… lo comprendo.

Lo miró tomar otra copa para comenzar a beber de ella.

Recordaba sus palabras a la perfección y su corazón latía apresurado cuando veía sus labios tocar el fino cristal; probablemente él estuviera deseando estar en otro lugar y con otra persona en ese momento y no en una fiesta en la que los desconocidos pretendían ser amigos y las familias intercambiaban regalos. Sintió su corazón estrujarse un poco. Aunque hubiera tenido el dinero y la idea, el tiempo jamás le hubiera bastado para comprar algún regalo para el junnin, tardó demasiado tiempo terminando de arreglar uno de los vestidos que Neji le diera antes de partir que apenas y tuvo tiempo de maquillarse un poco y arreglarse el cabello en suaves caireles… Quería verse bonita, quería expresarle que a su lado se sentía una mujer bonita y que él lo notara.

Tragó saliva.

Había pensado mientras se cambiaba de ropa en algo que pudiera darle, algo que lo alegrara o al menos lo hiciera sentir más cómodo en ese ambiente, y una idea no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Lo miró, levantarse despacio, como no queriendo hacerlo.

–Iré por algo de comida, debes tener hambre– le sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta con rumbo a la mesa que contenía el banquete.

–¡Espera!– le gritó, llamando su atención, se levantó de un pequeño saltó, llegando a donde él se encontraba; elevó su mirada para verlo mejor –Yo… sé que…– miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie la escuchara y que todos estuvieran entretenidos en sus propias conversaciones, no quería aparentar, quería ser ella misma –Que en esta fecha, siempre estaba con su… amiga… que probablemente este deseando estar ahora con ella, pero está aquí, cuidándome y tratando de disfrutar esta fiesta.

–¿Qué te hace creer que no la estoy pasando bien?– le preguntó con una sonrisa sincera.

–Aunque sea así… no es igual que si estuviera con ella… yo– estrujó sus manos de manera compulsiva, tomando aire para darse valor –No puedo… ofrecerle la misma noche que ella…

–No era en serio lo de tomar su lugar– no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada –Solo bromeaba contigo…

–Lo sé… pero pensé mucho en algo… yo no pude comprarle nada– escuchó suavemente el sonido de la primera campanada, sus oídos zumbaban y el latido de su corazón contra su pecho no la dejaban oír nada más que no fuera la voz de Kakashi –Pero quiero darle un regalo… No puedo regalarle una noche como la que comparte con ella… pero si puedo…

Se cayó a si misma… Si seguía hablando quizás podría arrepentirse y no quería hacerlo, acortó la distancia restante entre ellos con un paso; sin pensarlo demasiado rodeó su cuello con sus brazos…

Y lo besó.

El contacto fue suave al principio, como una caricia que se da al aire sin pensar. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente apretados y fue suavizándolos lentamente, abriendo su boca con un ligero temblor y su corazón latiendo desbocado, estaba segura que él podía escucharlo. Comenzó a retirarse ante el poco interés del junnin.

Una mano fuerte en su cintura evitó que se alejara de él, sintiendo la otra mano escabullirse entre sus cabellos y sujetarla tiernamente de la nuca, uniendo sus labios nuevamente. Sus piernas temblaban ante el beso que él le daba, tan suave y tierno, a la vez que posesivo por la manera en que evitaba que su rostro de alejara de él. La mano en su cintura se convirtió en un abrazo que la sostuvo de caer.

Kakashi por su parte estaba en un sueño.

Ella misma… ¡Hinata! Lo había besado por cuenta propia, sin la presión de hacerlo por el compromiso de la misión o por guardar las apariencias. Lo besaba a él, a Kakashi, no a Kaoru, no quería soltarla, quería besarla toda la vida, no quería que nadie más la tocara como él podría hacerlo, ni que sus labios probaran los de otro hombre que no fueran lo de él. No supo si pasaron segundo o incluso un minuto entero, pero podía sentir en ella la necesidad de respirar. Rompió el beso sin tener realmente la intención de hacerlo, dándole un último beso casto antes de aflojar el agarre en su cintura. La miró un segundo, antes de juntar su frente con la de ella y cerrar los ojos, dejándose envolver por esa sensación tan maravillosa.

–Gracias– murmuró él, sin despegar su frente –Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida… y debo confesar… que ya me hacía falta.

–Feliz Navidad… Kakashi san– sonrió, bajó sus brazos lentamente, apoyándolos en su pecho y recargando un poco su cabeza. Era agradable y cálido.

–Feliz Navidad, Hinata…

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz año Nuevo! Y sólo por si estás leyendo esto en un día especial… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (¿?) Hahahaha, disculpen, pero no sabe cómo me moría de ganas de poder actualizar y por fin pude :'D soy feliz, porque Hinata ya esta comprendiendo sus sentimientos (Y miren que se está tardando)

¿Pero cómo lo tomará Neji?

Además, esta una promesa que ella debe cumplir ¿si recuerdan?

ASDF! En serio que me encantó escribir ese beso, ya se lo merecían ellos y ustedes, que han seguido este fanfic en los diez capítulos que van hasta ahora. Miles de gracias, los quiero mucho :D  
Y ¡Oh, si! En este capítulo hay una frase que Kakashi utilizará mucho en mis fanfics ¿adivinan cuál es? Las personas que me tengan en FB no digan la respuesta XD  
Bueno me despido, porque ya quiero empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo… y les juro, si este les gustó, el próximo lo van a amar :D

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**SECRETOS**

By Ninde Elhenair

**Capítulo 11: Oportuno**

.

.

.

En la mañana le pasó por la mente la idea de tomar de su escritorio las pinzas nasales, pero se sintió una completa estúpida al segundo después… ahora, realmente estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas el haberlas tomado y no haber dudado de su instinto. Tomó con cuidado lo que parecían ser restos de un pan mohoso que estaba escondido debajo del sofá, no podía estar segura, jamás, en su laboratorio, había dejado tanto tiempo cultivando bacterias a base de alimentos en descomposición; respiró hondo intentando que las nauseas no fueran tan fuertes como para vomitar y empeorar aún más la condición del, ya de por sí, sucio departamento de su compañero. Se puso de pie, inspeccionando con la mirada algún rincón o lugar en el que se pudiera haber escondido algún otro resto de comida en estado de putrefacción; pero parecía que ese pan mohoso era el último. Suspiró con cansancio, dejando en una silla la bolsa de basura. Conforme iba recogiendo la basura iba limpiando hasta el más escondido rincón, dejando varias cosas en el suelo, dándole al pequeño departamento la apariencia de que una pelea se había suscitado ahí; escuchó unos pasos acercarse la habitación que estaba al fondo, seguidos por el dueño de los pasos: Naruto, descalzo y vistiendo un simple pantalón deportivo en color negro y una camisa de una naranja tan tenue que no parecía pertenecerle a él.

-Listo, Sakura chan, toda mi ropa está en la lavadora- se sentó en el mullido sofá levantando unas pequeñas motas de polvo –Quizá tenga que aspirar los sofá también.

-En serio, Naruto- levantó la voz ella, colocando los puños en su cintura -¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera para que este lugar quedara en estas condiciones?

-Hmmm- masculló, colocando una mano en su mentón, meditando el tiempo –Hace dos meses fui a visitar al viejo Bee por motivos de la aldea, eso fueron dos semanas; apenas llegué partí en una misión de escolta para el señor feudal y regresé hace dos días. 

-¿Y al llegar no te pusiste a limpiar?

-Llegué y cerré la nevera- contestó con voz casi sepulcral –En mi última misión, los anbu me llevaron casi arrastrando y pensé que la había cerrado… ¡No quiero pensar en el recibo de luz!- gritó casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, intentaremos arreglar eso después- respondió, tratando de cambiar el tema, el olor del contenido de la bolsa ya la estaba mareando –Iré a tirar esto…- tomó con cuidado la bolsa, mirando alrededor en busca de algo -Y te ayudaré a poner todo de vuelta en su lugar…

-No, espera, Sakura chan- dijo, levantándose como impulsado por un resorte –Yo llevaré eso al depósito de abajo, tú ya hiciste bastante al llenarla- le dijo, intentando arrebatarle la enorme bolsa de las manos.

-¡Espera, Naruto!- gritó aterrada, antes de sentir como todo el contenido se vaciaba sobre su ropa y piernas descubiertas. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando controlar su enojo –Me faltaba… poner la… segunda bolsa… ¡Naruto idiota!

-Lo… lo siento, Sakura chan- su voz salía en un hilo y no pudo evitar alejarse tres pasos de su posición original; sus ojos no se despegaban de su frente, si aparecía el sello, probablemente tendría apenas medio segundo para huir antes de ser asesinado –Yo… puedes tomar un baño, yo recogeré esto de nuevo…

Sintió un coscorrón en su cabeza que lo obligó a bajar la vista al suelo.

-¡¿Y qué ropa se supone que use?! ¡La mía quedó arruinada y no traje un cambio de repuesto!

-Y justo acabo de lavar toda mi ropa… excepto- miró con miedo a la pelirosa, su siguiente movimiento podría hacer que ella lo matara o lo perdonara. Con un gran suspiro, se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, la había usado escasos 5 minutos, era la única prenda que podría prestarle en esas condiciones –Toma- le pidió, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojado de que lo viera con el torso desnudo –Esta muy limpia y como soy más grande que tú, fácil se vería como un vestido.

-Na… Naruto- toda su ira disminuyó a cero por el gesto del rubio –Eres incorregible… tonto- sonrió al decir esto último –Será tu culpa si me termino todo el jabón y shampoo intentando quitarme esta peste- tomó la camisa con una mano y caminó por el estrecho pasillo que conectaba con el pequeño baño al final del departamento.

Naruto suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho –Pensé que me iría peor- sintió algo cálido resbalar por su frente, y se limpió con el dorso de la mano, probablemente sudaba de los nervios -¡Mierda!- exclamó al ver el líquido rojo –Estoy sangrando- dio dos pasos hacia el pasillo –Pero… Sakura chan se está bañando- colocó su mano en su mentón, pensando –No hay de otra, tendré que lavarme la cabeza en el lavabo… Y usar jabón para trastes- casi pudo sentir un aura negra a su alrededor mientras se dirigía a la cocina -¿Qué más puede pasarme hoy? 

.

.

–_No puedo hacer eso… si fuera cualquier otra cosa no dudes que lo haría… pero esto va mas allá de un simple favor– la voz del hombre sonaba preocupada, y el aire se sentía cada vez más pesado._

–_Sabes muy bien que si fueran otras las circunstancias ni siquiera se me hubiera cruzado la idea por la mente… pero no me queda más remedio que recurrir a ti… por favor… hermano._

Hermano…

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y apretando el puño con todas sus fuerzas, conteniendo el temblor que comenzaba a presentarse en sus extremidades e intentando por todos los medios que su respiración se mantuviera apacible y bajo su control; tragó saliva de manera dura. Su garganta se sentía seca y le dolió un poco cuando soltó el aire que había contendido en sus pulmones todo ese tiempo, aligerando el agarre de su mano. Debía calmarse, o la despertaría.

Movió su rostro ligeramente hacia abajo; Hinata se había quedado dormida en el trayecto al igual que él y no deseaba despertarla, su cabeza estaba descansando en su regazo. Tal vez sería el último día en que pudiera darse el dulce placer de verla dormir, con los labios rosados entreabiertos y la expresión de paz en su rostro que lo hacía sentir pleno… Era la expresión que anhelaba encontrar cada mañana al despertar y por la cual lucharía día tras día.

Con suavidad acomodó los cabellos de la joven heredera. Se había vuelto un hábito el acomodar cualquier mechón suelto que le estorbara la vista que incluso podía asegurar que también se había vuelto costumbre para ella y simplemente le permitía hacerlo. Acarició despacio las suaves pestañas, provocando que frunciera ligeramente el ceño; haciéndolo sonreír.

Parecía un idiota… Pero estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla de ojos perlados y sonrojos encantadores. Ya no podía negárselo a sí mismo, por más que en los días intentaba convencerse de que era pasajero y que sólo la quería de novia por un tiempo; la realidad le caía como peso en las noches, cuando miraba el lado izquierdo de su cama, añorando ver como poco a poco se dormía y deseando quedarse despierto toda la noche sólo para poder apreciar el momento exacto en que se despertaría… Y eso únicamente podía significar una cosa: La amaba.

La deseaba para él y para nadie más.

Quería ser el dueño de sus besos, de sus sonrisas, de sus pensamientos y su ser por completo; poco a poco se abría camino y eso ni la misma Hinata podría negarlo. Eso había quedado claro en la fiesta de Navidad que pasaron juntos, si cerraba los ojos aún podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, y sus finos brazos rodeando su cuello, buscando algún agarre para sus piernas temblorosas. Incluso pudo sentir contra su pecho el furioso latir de su corazón.

No.

Ya no la dejaría ir.

Miró por la ventana del vehículo, reconociendo vagamente los territorios del bosque de su amada aldea; si su memoria no le fallaba estaban cerca del terreno asignado especialmente a los Nara pues una cornamenta era visible por entre los árboles. Dirigió su vista al frente, el chofer que conducía la camioneta estaba concentrado en el camino, con unos audífonos sobre sus oídos y por el movimiento de su dedo índice sobre el volante era claro que escuchaba alguna clase de música.

Suspiró.

Aún no entendía como habían aceptado que el sobrino del señor Tanaka les convenciera de usar la camioneta del hotel y un chofer para trasladarlos a su siguiente destino en su "luna de miel"… Quizás aún se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido con el ex cantinero. Guruko estaba apoyado en el asiento del copiloto, apoyando sus patitas en la ventana abierta y ladrando a cualquier cosa que se moviera y que estuviera en su rango visual, evidenciando que estaba disfrutando del viaje… Ahora entendía por qué el chofer se había colocado los audífonos; el menor de sus ninken a veces podía ser demasiado entusiasta. Lo miró con cariño, prestando atención a los curiosos bigotes que éste poseía y que tanto le recordaban a su ex alumno, a Naruto y al amor que le era profesado por la pequeña Hinata. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, pensando.

Antes de subir a la camioneta no dudó en recordarle que tenía una promesa que cumplir, que apenas llegaran debía buscar a Naruto para recordarle su confesión y no dar un paso hasta que él no le contestara; e independientemente de la respuesta del rubio, él le confesaría a Hinata lo que sentía, ya sea para buscar alguna oportunidad, o para desahogarse y que de esa manera le fuera más fácil intentar arrancarse del pecho ese sentimiento que lo estaba asfixiando al grado de la locura. Sintió el vehículo detenerse y miró por la ventanilla el puesto de vigía donde Kotetsu e Izumo hacían su típica ronda matutina, quizá incluso estaban por terminar su turno. Debía bajar rápido para que lo vieran y no delataran su identidad frente al chofer.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y se deslizo hacia afuera, asegurándose de acunar en su mano la cabeza de Hinata para evitar despertarla de golpe; miró a Guruko, quien inmediatamente se pasó al asiento trasero, ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre al volante.

-Creo que se ha vuelto muy protector- exclamó desde su asiento.

-¿Le sorprende?- sonrió Kakashi –Es su dueña, es obvio que la proteja cuando yo no esté. –quizás sonó más amenazador de lo que quería. –Vuelvo en seguida- caminó hacia la entrada, ajustando sobre su rostro la bufanda negra que usaba el día en que partieron –Buenos días… Mi esposa y yo estamos de visita y me gustaría saber si están listos nuestros pases - miró de reojo la camioneta, asegurándose que sus compañeros lo vieran y entendieran el mensaje.

-Ya veo- respondió Izumo, levantando una carpeta sobre la mesa –Tenemos varios visitantes autorizados, dígame su nombre, por favor.

-Kaoru Sato- al parecer habían entendido.

-Si, aquí están… no los esperábamos tan pronto, así que sus pases aún no están listos, pero si pasan con la Hokage, ella se los asignará

-Y sugiero que sean un poco amables- interrumpió Kotetsu –Ha estado un poco de mal humor últimamente.

-E… entiendo- sólo esperaba que no fuera por su culpa. Caminó sobre sus pasos, podía ver a través de la ventanilla como su ningen movía con su cabeza la mano de Hinata con la clara intención de despertarla, lográndolo casi inmediatamente.

Suspiró con pesadez, grabando en su cabeza la imagen de ella, despertando suavemente y frotando sus ojos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña… Cuando el chofer partiera, todo volvería a la normalidad, y no podía aceptarlo aún del todo. En la aldea sería más difícil el poder acercarse a ella como lo había podido hacer en las últimas semanas; y en verdad quería creer que sus actos habían abierto para él la posibilidad de que ella lo viera de otra manera más que la de "sensei" o amigo. Observó como ella se sentaba en el asiento antes de abrir la puerta y moverse ligeramente hacia afuera, con Guruko por delante; cruzó por sobre sus hombros su propia bolsa de viaje antes de dejar colgando sus pies con la intención de salir; unos segundos dividían la realidad de la ficción.

Se acercó a ella a zancadas, acortando lo más posible la distancia.

Posó con algo de fuerza su mano derecha en el techo de la camioneta, sobresaltándola y logrando llamar su atención. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo que le pareció eterno, porque así quería conservarlo, como una eternidad perdiéndose en el brillo que sus ojos desprendía aun a través de las lentillas grises que camuflajeaban sus orbes perladas. Sonrió de lado, sabía que este acto traía como consecuencia el sonrojo inmediato de ella y por eso le fascinaba cada que encontraba una oportunidad para hacerlo. Estiró su mano izquierda por sobre su hombro, acercando su rostro al de ella por inercia; pudo percibir de nuevo el aroma de su cabello y sentir su respiración agitada sobre sus propios labios… Tomó la mochila que estaba atrás de Hinata, antes de moverse a un lado, dejándola bajar. Vio que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente al apoyarse en el suelo; su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza el cordón de la maleta que atravesaba su escote.

Una última vez… Sólo una última vez.

La tomó de un costado de la cintura obligándola a voltear, quedando frente a él. Acunó su rostro entre ambas manos, tomándola por sorpresa antes de besarla por última vez como Kaoru. No movió sus labios, sólo quería sentirlos una vez más.

-Buenos días, dormilona… Hemos llegado- le dijo al separarse. No obtuvo respuesta más que las sonrojadas mejillas de ella bajo unos ojos que parecían despedir más brillo del que podía recordar días atrás. Tomó aire antes de voltear hacia la puerta de entrada; Izumo y Kotetsu lo miraban sorprendidos, incluso pudo ver unos cuantos papeles esparcidos alrededor de sus pies ¿Tanta había sido la impresión? Sea cual fuere la respuesta no podía dejar de sonreír –Yo llevaré las cosas y me despido del chofer, mientras puedes adelantarte adentro de la aldea- se inclinó, quedando lo suficientemente cerca de su oído para susurrar –Te recuerdo… que tienes una promesa que cumplir… Hazlo ahora, por favor, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de ella. Era obvio que no entendía el motivo por el cual le había hecho prometer tal cosa días atrás, pero pronto lo sabría. La vio asentir ligeramente con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y adentrarse por las grandes puertas; pudo ver tenuemente como llevaba una de sus manos cerca de su rostro una vez que había cruzado la entrada, probablemente intentando quitarse las lentillas; no la culpaba, él también quería deshacerse de la suya.

-Parece ser que confía más en esta aldea que en la nuestra- escuchó una voz cerca; el chofer lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a la derecha –Siempre estaban juntos y la única vez que se separaron a ella le pasó algo malo… Todos en el hotel habíamos apostado que una vez llegaran aquí no se separaría de su lado.

-Esta es una aldea ninja… Dudo mucho que haya un solo rincón que no esté vigilado- respondió sin siquiera verlo, tomando una maleta de mano que Hinata había comprado el día anterior para guardar los recuerdos que había comprado –Lo siento, creo que estoy siendo un poco brusco; pero no me gusta recordar ese momento.

-No se preocupe- le sonrió el chofer. –En fin, fue un placer tenerlos en nuestra aldea, espero que pronto podamos tenerlos de visita otra vez- sonrió, y antes de escuchar una respuesta, subió a la camioneta y se fue.

-Eso ya lo veremos- respondió Kakashi, sintiendo en su pierna un ligero roce que lo hizo voltear por instinto.

-Entonces ¿terminó la misión?- su pequeño ningen lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Si, puedes volver, Guruko- se agachó un poco, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro –Hiciste un buen trabajo, si te necesito de nuevo, te hablaré.

-Cuídate, Kakashi… Y cuida a neesan

-Júralo- susurró, poniéndose de pie cuando su ningen desapareció en una nube de humo –Bien, estoy de vuelta- dijo para sí mismo, sintiendo una incomodidad en el pecho, que únicamente pudo interpretar como nervios; después de todo, la decisión de decirle la verdad a Hinata ya estaba por demás tomada y no pensaba retractarse. Se colocó la mochila al hombro y tomó en su mano la segunda maleta de Hinata, comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea.

-Bienvenido, Kakashi… ¿qué tal la misión?- preguntó Izumo cuando pasó por enfrente de él.

-Tranquila, no hubo complicaciones- respondió, apoyando la espalda en la pared del pequeño puesto de vigía –Pero ha sido el viaje más largo que he hecho, sin chakra ni píldoras de energía, un simple y sencillo civil… No es lo mío, definitivamente.

-Me lo imagino, se fueron por dos meses pero para ti debieron ser como dos años (*)- alegó, casi riendo al imaginar a un Kakashi Hatake completamente limitado.

-Dices que la Godaime está de mal humor ¿verdad?- preguntó, ignorando por completo el comentario anterior -Le entregaré el informe mañana, no tengo ansias de morir hoy…

-No quieres morir a manos de la Hokage, pero si a manos de cualquier Hyuga que te pudo haber visto besando a la pequeña Hinata- interrumpió Kotetsu, sonriendo con sorna, aprovechando que su compañero bebía una lata de refresco.

-No creo que por un beso le pongan precio a mi cabeza- respondió, devolviendo una sonrisa de lado –Aunque no dudo que lo hicieran si supieran lo que pasó en nuestra habitación del hotel- una tos estruendosa le indicó que había conseguido el efecto que quería causar. –Me voy- se despidió agitando una mano al aire mientras les daba la espalda

-O… oye… Él… bromeaba ¿cierto?- Izumo seguía pasmado y su voz salía ronca a causa de la tos.

-Claro que si- dijo Kotetsu antes de soltar una carcajada –Kakashi podrá ser lo que quieras, pero jamás se involucraría con alguien tan joven

Alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la conversación de sus compañeros, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con ironía. Es cierto, si alguien le hubiera dicho tres meses atrás que terminaría enamorado de una mujer 15 años menor, probablemente la quijada se le hubiera descolocado de la carcajada que hubiera soltado… Y no era para menos. Es cierto que le encantaba tener una mujer entre los brazos cada vez que le fuera posible, pero siempre tenía esta clase de protocolo autoimpuesto:  
1. Nadie con compromiso formal  
2. Nunca con una menor de edad  
3. Jamás en la vida con una virgen  
Y ahora, de entre las cientos de mujeres que había en el país del fuego… Su corazón había elegido a una que reunía las tres características juntas; porque si bien, Hinata no tenía un compromiso serio alguno, estaba de por medio esa mezcla de amor/admiración que profesaba hacia su ex alumno cabeza hueca. Quizás dos meses no hayan sido suficientes para romper esa burbuja de cristal en la que ella se mantenía para proteger dichos sentimientos, pero estaba seguro que había logrado hacer una pequeña grieta. Si, y él se encargaría de presionar ese punto día con día hasta romperla por completo y poder reclamar a Hinata sólo para él; y es que el primer paso ya lo habían dado –Ambos- dijo inconscientemente, llevándose los dedos a sus labios y recordando cada beso que pudo robarle.

-¿Kakashi?- escuchó una voz familiar atrás de él, haciéndolo voltear y encontrarse con un par de ojos escarlata -¡Vaya! Si no hubieras hablado, jamás te hubiera reconocido- exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Kurenai- se ajustó la correa de la mochila que amenazaba con resbalarse por culpa del movimiento que hizo al dar la vuelta.

-Tú e Hinata partieron hace dos meses sin avisar prácticamente a nadie, es obvio que no nos hayamos visto- le respondió, colocando una mano en su cintura –Pero creo que también ha sido culpa mía, cuando Hiruzen cumplió el año, pedí regresar a mi puesto como junnin y mi horario no coincidía con ninguno de ustedes.

-No tenías necesidad de hacerlo, Asuma te dejó una buena cantidad de dinero como herencia.

-No lo hago por el dinero… es sólo que… lo extrañaba- dijo agachando la mirada –Y bueno ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de look tan drástico?- no pudo evitar sonreír, casi al borde de la risa mientras sus ojos examinaban los cabellos y ojos negros del junnin frente a ella.

-Era una misión encubierto, y no podía usar chakra, así que esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.

-Simple… pero inteligente. Tal como tú eres, Kakashi- sonrió.

-¿Simple?- arqueó una ceja –No es tu mejor cumplido.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera… Y bien, ¿piensas conservar tu cabello así?- preguntó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Tal vez… ¿porqué no? Quizás sólo debo esperar a que crezca mi pelo de su color- sin pensar, llevó sus dedos a su cabello, dudando.

-Tardará a lo mucho dos años… O puedes teñirlo de nuevo, pero esta vez de tu color original.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- su voz sonó casi infantil, definitivamente el mundo de las mujeres era demasiado complejo para él.

-Por supuesto ¿quieres ayuda con eso?- sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar despacio por la calle, siendo alcanzada inmediatamente por Kakashi –Tienes suerte de que a las kunoichis nos enseñen de todo en la academia. Tendremos que pasar a comprar unas cosas primero… Tú pagas, por supuesto.

-Nunca pensé en lo contrario- en realidad si lo había hecho

-Mientras tanto puedes contarme ¿cómo les fue en la misión? Me preocupa un poco la salud de Hinata, supe que estuvo en el hospital un día antes de partir

-Examen de rutina, según sé- sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, casi soltaba decir que ella había sido atacada y aún no sabía si esa información seguía siendo confidencial… Por otro lado, le intrigaba en demasía que Kurenai intentara indagar en detalles sobre su estadía en el País de la Primavera; después de todo, la intuición femenina era muy poderosa, y en el caso de su compañera, era temible. Soltó aire con pesadez. Quizá sólo exageraba.

.  
.

.

Dio dos pasos hacia el frente, retrocediendo uno por instinto.  
Había caminado rumbo al departamento de Naruto casi por instinto luego de que Kakashi le recordara aquella promesa que ella había hecho al azar, pensando que el junnin realmente nunca le iba a exigir que la cumpliera; pero ahí estaba, a sólo dos metros de la entrada principal. Su corazón latía desbocado y un zumbido se había apoderado de sus oídos; abría y cerraba las manos con nerviosismo, no decidiéndose a entrar por la puerta que conducía a las escaleras. Si mal no recordaba, Naruto vivía en el 4 piso.  
Tres minutos atrás había mirado con insistencia a la ventana del que sabía era su departamento, con la esperanza de que el rubio asomara la cabeza por algún motivo y la viera… Después de eso no tenía un plan en específico. Se agachó en cuclillas, colocando la mano sobre su pecho, intentando controlar el latir acelerado de su corazón a la vez que se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior; quería calmarse lo más posible antes de hacerle frente nuevamente a Naruto y pedirle una respuesta que quedó al aire casi dos años atrás; cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, y se puso de pie, determinada.

Subió por el estrecho pasillo, que se iba ensanchando conforme llegaba al primer piso; mirando apenas de reojo las puertas que pronto desparecieron tras el barandal conforme subía al primer piso. Sentía claramente el nerviosismo aunque su cuerpo ya no lo demostrara; después de todo, ya se había declarado tiempo atrás, esta vez buscaba únicamente la respuesta que no se le había dado.  
El segundo piso. Aferró su mano con más fuerza al barandal, evitando que si conciencia la traicionara y la obligara a abandonar su promesa y marcharse de ese lugar; pero por alguna razón, su corazón le pedía cumplir su juramento al junnin.  
El tercer piso. Detuvo sus pasos, mirando, con los labios temblorosos, la luz que provenía del cuarto piso; sus piernas las sentía como gelatina, de no ser porque sus manos la sujetaban del pasamanos, probablemente hubiera caído un piso cuanto mucho; al subir cada escalón, sentía como si sus piernas estuvieran hecho de algún material que aumentara la gravedad y la obligara a clavar cada paso que daba… y es que en realidad, no sentía sus piernas.  
El cuarto piso. Sólo una puerta de madera la separaba de aquello a lo que tanto había evitado desde pequeña, a ese enfrentamiento del que no estaba segura si podría salir victoriosa; pero ahora que estaba tan cerca sería ridículo intentar huir de esa situación. Instintivamente, cerró los puños con un poco de fuerza, en señal de determinación, intentando darse nuevamente ese valor que necesitaba para impulsar a sus pies a dar cada paso, que sentía más pesados conforme llegaba a la desgastada puerta de madera… El camino se hacía cada vez más corto y en su cabeza ya estaba formulando como decirle a Naruto (nuevamente) los sentimientos que le profesaba; se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al imaginar una respuesta negativa, cerrando los ojos y esperando sentir esa punzada de dolor que la atormentaba desde pequeña; una punzada que no sintió.  
Detuvo sus pasos a sólo medio metro de distancia, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón, pero no había señales de ese dolor que siempre había sentido; sonrió con tristeza, no entendía porque no dolía… Quizás… Quizás era una buena señal, algo así como un presagio de que después de hablar todo iba a estar bien, y podría ser feliz. Dio los últimos tres pasos con más decisión que antes, tocando dos veces con el puño, tan suave que esperaba que él escuchara; no se sentía con fuerza para intentarlo de nuevo.

-Voy- escuchó desde adentro, su instinto le mandaba retroceder, pero su corazón parecía anclar sus pies al suelo de madera; la determinación de esa promesa no la dejaba ser débil. Escuchó unos pasos muy débiles acercarse a la puerta y el sonido que producía el seguro del pestillo se le hizo eterno, no pudiendo evitar enfocar su mirada en la perilla que giraba con una lentitud anormal para dejar paso a un pequeño hilo de luz que crecía conforme la puerta se iba abriendo más -¡Oh! Hinata chan- la voz del rubio era inconfundible, sus labios comenzaron a temblar conforme levantaba la vista; una mano fuerte y bronceada deba paso a su antebrazo, hombro… ¿e… esa era su clavícula… su torso desnudo? El aire que era enviado a sus pulmones fue interrumpido por un segundo al momento en que se dio cuenta del estado de Naruto, su cabello al igual que su pecho y brazos estaban empapados, al contrario de su pantalón, como si estuviera tomando una ducha antes de interrumpirlo -¿Hinata chan?- escuchaba distante su voz, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en el pecho de Naruto, tenía los músculos ligeramente marcados, apenas visibles… Todo lo contrario al torso trabajado y atlético de Kakashi… ¡¿Kakashi?! ¿Por qué pensaba en el junnin en un momento como éste? Sacudió su cabeza, intentando borrar la imagen que se formaba en su mente; dándose fuerzas para mirar los ojos azules que la observaban interrogantes.

-Na… Naruto kun… yo… bueno… vine a preguntar…- estaba confundida, las palabras salían con más facilidad de lo que esperaba, o al menos con una diferencia más notable a otros intentos –Quiero preguntarte si…

-Naruto- una voz conocida se escuchaba dentro del departamento –Ni creas que te vas a salvar de...- interrumpió sus palabras al momento en que el rubio volteó, dejando completamente abierta la puerta y dejando ver la imagen de la pelirosa. Secaba su cabello con una toalla color blanco, llevando como única prenda una camiseta que evidentemente no era de ella –Hi… Hinata tú…

-¡Perdón por interrumpir!- dijo apresurada y en voz un poco elevada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo

-Hinata ¡Espera!- gritó Sakura cuando vio desaparecer el largo cabello al bajar por las escaleras, intentó salir para intentar alcanzarla, pero la mano de Naruto se lo evitó al tomar con fuerza el marco de la puerta, en forma de barricada -¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?- estaba desconcertada, su rostro estaba más serio de lo normal –Tengo que alcanzarla, debo aclarar esto ¿es que no lo entien…?

-Claro que lo entiendo, Sakura chan- su rostro estaba impasible y el ceño estaba apenas fruncido, como si dudara en hablar o no –No somos unos niños, y entiendo lo que una persona puede interpretar al vernos así como estamos. Pero es mejor que ella piense esto.

-Eres un idiota- el daño estaba hecho, por más que quisiera estaba segura que jamás podría alcanzarla -¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que Hinata siente por ti?

-Lo sé desde hace dos años- sonrió con tristeza, el recuerdo de su declaración ante Pain estaba más que presente en su mente –Ella me lo dijo, pero nunca le pude decir que yo no sentía lo mismo… Preferí evitar el tema… Soy un cobarde ¿verdad?

-No, tú eres un reverendo hijo de…- apretó sus labios con fuerza y respiró profundo por la nariz. No podía creer que Naruto hubiese alimentado las ilusiones de Hinata por dos años sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna.

-¿Crees en el karma, Sakura chan?- bajó suavemente el brazo que impidió que la pelirosa fuera tras ella; la miró, en sus ojos se reflejaba una tristeza que opacaba el azul de sus ojos –Siempre me pregunté ¿qué había hecho yo, para que _ella _nunca me amaras?… Pero ese día me di cuenta, que todo era un castigo- cruzó los brazos sobre su torso desnudo, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, su mirada fija en el pasillo –Yo no soy capaz de amar a alguien que me ha amado toda la vida; así que no merezco que la persona que yo he amado toda mi vida me ame a mí… Tiene lógica, ¿no lo crees?

No hubo respuesta, Sakura podía sentir la mirada de Naruto clavada en ella, y es que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada; sólo atinaba a morderse el labio con fuerza, no era necesario preguntar ¿quién era ella? Esa respuesta la conocía de sobra… Era ella misma. 

.  
.

.

Frotó su cabello contra la toalla con fuerza.  
Dejándose caer después sobre la mullida cama, sintiendo gotas de agua resbalar por su cabeza y empapar las sábanas; su mirada estaba perdida, concentrada en un punto invisible del techo. Las palabras de Kurenai lo tenía pensativo ¿acaso era posible? ¿Realmente esa era su situación? Nunca se había puesto a pensar con tanto ahínco en el pasado, no desde que éste últimamente se tornaba doloroso o incomodo, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que la kunoichi logró sacarle información de su estadía en el hotel, sólo se dejó llevar por sus hábiles manos lavando su cabello y cuando quiso callarse ya era demasiado tarde… 

**-Flash Back-  
**

_-¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Kakashi?!- su voz sonaba ronca de tanto gritar, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado –Tienes idea de lo grave de esto… ¡ES UNA NIÑA! Tiene sólo 17 años, aún ni siquiera es mayor de edad y tú ya te estás encargando de conquistarla ¿Es que acaso eres un pervertido?_

-Según toda la aldea eso es lo que soy ¿no?- quizás su tono de voz era demasiado calmado para la situación, si él mismo estuviera presenciando la discusión se tacharía a si mismo de cínico –Entonces ¿por qué no empezar a comportarme como uno? Tal vez me cansé de mujeres experimentadas y esté buscando una a la cual moldear a mi gusto- Dios, ese último comentario le dio asco a él mismo.

_-Idiota- sonrió con ironía, dejándose caer en la silla que estaba frente a él –Nunca has sabido fingir conmigo, Kakashi, y hoy no va a ser la excepción… Pero debes ser consciente de todo lo que va a acarrear esto; tú sólo nombre es símbolo de prestigio y respeto, ese sería un punto a tu favor, pero dudo mucho que alguien como Hiashi Hyuga ceda, de buenas a primeras, a su hija mayor a alguien que bien podría ser el padre de ella_

-Sería un padre muy precoz ¿no lo crees?- se atrevió a soltar una pequeña risa, nunca había podido engañar a Kurenai –Nos llevamos 14 años, en estos tiempos no creo que eso sea mucha diferencia.

-Pero aún está mal… Yo no soy quien para tomar decisiones por Hinata, pero si ella llegara a aceptarte, al menos pudiste haber esperado unos meses más- no hubo respuesta. Suspiró con pesadez, formulando una única pregunta -¿Desde cuándo?

_-No lo sé… Dos meses… tres a lo mucho- colocó los codos en sus rodillas, apoyándolos perezosamente –Tal vez ni siquiera tu lo puedas creer, pero la convivencia diaria, sus gestos, sus acciones… Es imposible no enamorarse de ella, aunque parezca ridículo por el poco tiempo_

_-No te has puesto a pensar- llevó la mano a su mentón, recordando –¿Qué pudo haber sido desde hace más tiempo- una ceja ligeramente levantada en interrogante la alentó a continuar –Los exámenes chunin, esa vez, cuando Neji estaba a punto de lastimarla seriamente… Yo intervine por ser su maestra; Gai lo hizo por ser Neji su alumno, Genma estaba obligado al ser el árbitro… Pero tú no tenías razón por la cual intervenir, ni siquiera Asuma al ver que yo entraba lo hizo- se cruzó de brazos mirando por la ventana –Siempre me pregunté ¿porqué tú? Quise creer que fue por tu sentido de caballerosidad pero ahora creo… Creo que desde ese día, algo en ella llamó tu atención- Kakashi estaba atónito, no encontraba respuesta alguna-Quizás despertó en ti ese sentimiento de protección y ahora que es casi una mujer… Bueno, es algo que tú debes saber mejor que yo- se puso de pie, recogiendo una bolsa con manzanas que había comprado en el camino –Debo irme, Hiruzen debe estar esperando esto para la merienda… Recuerda lavarte bien el cabello en 10 minutos- sonrió –Cuídate, Kakashi, y piensa en lo que hablamos._

-Créeme que lo haré…

__**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Y eso había hecho.  
Ni siquiera con el agua fría pudo borrar de su mente las palabras de Kurenai o evitar preguntarse si todo era cierto, si en realidad la había visto de un modo diferente cuando era más pequeña…

-Entonces, ahora, aparte de pervertido, también soy un pedófilo- dijo con ironía en la voz. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo en sus hombros el goteo de su, nuevamente plateado, cabello.

Miró por la ventana, aún podía ver la luz de día, probablemente no fueran ni las 5 de la tarde. En el camino a la aldea, habían comido un almuerzo cortesía del hotel y en realidad no tenía nada de hambre; y aunque la tuviera, no estaba seguro de poder pasar bocado alguno; en estos momentos Hinata debería estar hablando con Naruto, confesándose por segunda vez y no marchándose hasta obtener respuesta… ¿Cúal sería? Le habría dicho que si, y ahora tendría que soportar verlos felices y tomados de la mano cada que se los cruzara, de ser así probablemente buscara alguna misión que lo alejara el tiempo suficiente para olvidar… ¡Qué idiota! No estaba seguro de poder olvidarla si llegara a presentarse el caso y ya estaba maquilando un plan para ello.

Aunque también… Él pudo decir que no

Volteó su cabeza sorprendido al escuchar golpes en su puerta principal, Kurenai había partido hace bastante tiempo, y no creía posible que regresara por algo olvidado. Caminó nuevamente, tomando una camisa que descansaba en el respaldo de una silla, colocándosela apenas y sin tener tiempo de cerrar los botones o ponerse su máscara; los golpes eran demasiado insistentes, urgentes podría decir.  
Abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de la frágil figura temblorosa que se encontraba frente a él, abrazándose a si misma y con pequeñas convulsiones que evidenciaban un llanto incontrolable; su corazón se acongojó ante la imagen, no necesitaba ninguna explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo, la sabía de antemano y en cierta forma, él era el culpable. La tomó de la mano jalándola dentro del departamento y estrechándola contra su pecho, brindándole el consuelo que seguramente había venido a buscar; acarició su suave cabello y pudo sentir la calidez de sus lágrimas en su torso. Cerró la puerta con su mano libre.

-¿No?- fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar, obteniendo como respuesta un sollozo más profundo.

-É… él y Sakura san… estaban juntos… ellos son felices- se dio un tiempo para intentar respirar y hablar correctamente –Se supone que… que debo alegrarme… de que sea feliz… pero me duele… ¡Me duele mucho!- gritó al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con más fuerza a él.

-Es mi culpa- dijo con un hilo de voz –No debí pedirte que hicieras esto… Es mi culpa que estés sufriendo.

-No… No lo es- sentía un extraño calor en su interior, la sensación de confort que necesitaba y que poco a poco la iba consolando –Tarde o temprano… iba a saberlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?... ¿Agua quizás?- se sentía estúpido, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en los posibles escenarios de un rechazo por parte del rubio.

-No te vayas- dijo sin pensar o reflexionar en las formalidades, no quería dejar de sentir ese calor.

-Nunca lo haré, de eso puedes estar segura- bajó la mirada, observando el tenue brillo azulado que desprendía su cabello.

-Gracias- fue un susurro apenas.

-¿Porqué?

-Por ser siempre… amable- ya no lloraba, pero respiraba demasiado largo y demasiado profundo –Me cuida… Me hace reír… Y no sé… ¿porqué… lo hace?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- sonrió, separándola un poco y tomando su mentón para hacerla alzar la vista. Tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente por llorar y correr al mismo tiempo -¿No tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué lo hago?- la vio negar ligeramente con la cabeza –Te hice prometer que hablarías con Naruto, a cambio, yo te diría algo- colocó su mano en su mejilla, acunando su rostro con dulzura –Hay una persona, que no deja de pensar en ti- observó cómo sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y duda –Que desde que dejó de mirarte y comenzó a observarte, ya no pudo sacarte de su mente, y mira que lo intentó muchas veces… Pero le fue imposible. Él, probablemente no es el hombre que tú has soñado, tal vez ni siquiera es el hombre que te merezcas, pero ten la seguridad de que es honesto con lo que siente.

-¿A… alguien me…- no podía terminar la pregunta, su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que era un milagro que no explotara, un cosquilleo en su nariz la alertaba de nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir… Pero lo sentía diferente… era algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

-Si- respondió, aferrando sin darse cuenta su cintura con su brazo libre, sin soltar su rostro ni un segundo –¿No sé ni porque te preguntas eso?- sonrió con ironía –Como alumna eres un modelo a seguir, como amiga eres estupenda, como persona eres dulce, tierna y comprensiva… Y como mujer… ¡Dios! Como mujer eres hermosa y sensual ¿Qué idiota no se enamoraría de ti?- vio como sus ojos opalinos se abrían con sorpresa y su labio inferior temblaba con obvio nerviosismo ante la comprensión de sus palabras –Si, es lo que estás pensando- su propia respiración se volvía cada vez más acelerada y podía sentir, junto a su acelerado corazón, el palpitar del de ella –Y me siento un enfermo por sentirlo, por pensar en ti, por soñarte cada noche, por no dejar de imaginarte a mi lado… Por haberme aprovechado de la misión para hacer realidad pequeñas fantasías- liberó un poco el agarre de su cintura, pero no vio señal de que ella fuese a separarse -¿Ahora lo entiendes? Naruto… Él no te ama… Pero yo si… Yo me enamoré de ti- juntó su frente con la de ella –Y sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad… Una pequeña oportunidad de estar a tu lado, de poderte demostrar que a mi lado serás feliz, de que puedo hacer que te enamores de mí… Hinata- liberó el agarre de su cintura, para acunar con ambas manos su sonrojado rostro -¿Querrías ser mi pareja? ¿Me darías esa oportunidad?

Para Hinata, el mundo daba vueltas bajo sus pies, sentía sus manos temblar y cuando Kakashi la soltó de la cintura sintió sus piernas tan débiles que no supo de ¿dónde sacó fuerzas para no caer? En su mente pasaban imágenes, como si de una película se tratase, de esos dos meses al lado del junnin, habían convivido como una pareja, habían comido juntos, pasearon, rieron… Se tomaron de la mano, se besaron… ¡él incluso la había acariciado!... Pero… Pero sólo al principio fue incomoda la situación. Cerró los ojos, intentado pedirle a su corazón una respuesta. Y es que siempre que hacía eso, la imagen de Naruto sonriendo venía a su mente; pero esta vez no hubo imagen, sino la sensación de calidez que únicamente sintió al lado de Kakashi, el calor de sus brazos al abrazarla, al protegerla… Naruto era feliz… Ella también tenía derecho de intentar ser feliz ¿verdad?. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose una mirada impar, un ojo negro en el que se veía reflejada perfectamente, y un sharingan, que más que temor le inspiraba admiración; tomó con sus manos las de él, que seguían acariciando su rostro. No estaba segura de que su voz fuera a salir, sentía un nudo en la garganta y los nervios la estaban desmoronando…

-S… Si- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, sintiéndose liberada de un peso.

Observó como él sonreía de lado, de esa manera que provocaba que se sonrojara más allá de lo posible, instintivamente cerró los ojos al notar como el rostro de Kakashi se acercaba aún más al suyo e inmediatamente un tibio roce en sus labios le indicó que la estaba besando. De un modo diferente, de un modo que la llenaba por completo, que la hacía sentir que en el mundo sólo existían ellos dos. Ahora no fingían, ahora era real… Era oficial…

Hinata Hyuga ahora era la novia de Kakashi Hatake….

_**Continuará…**_

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**  
Capítulo 11… dicen que el 11 es un número de buena suerte, ¿ustedes que opinan? :)  
Quise hacer realidad el sueño de todas (me incluyo) ya se estaban tardando hahahaha, me disculpo por tanta tardanza… ¡Medio año! No tengo perdón de Dios ;( pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque no, la historia aún no acaba, aún faltan varias cosillas entre ellas un secreto muy MUY grande… Bueno dos, pero por el momento no adelantaré nada más. Este capítulo era un poquitito más largo, pero preferí dejar la parte de Neji para el próximo capítulo…. ¿Qué les pareció lo de Naruto y Sakura? ¿Las palabras de Kurenai? (Porque a mí también se me hizo raro que Kakashi interfiriera en los exámenes chunin) Todas fueron situaciones oportunas que lograron que el KakaHina fuera real.  
Con respecto al (*) bueno pues, si, se fueron dos meses, pero hace ya dos años este fanfic vio la luz, así que tómenlo como un chiste local XD  
No sé si podré responder a todos sus RR, estoy segura que en unas horas me cortan el internet por exceso de pago hahahaha, así que les contestaré en medida de lo posible.  
Gracias por leer ¡LOS AMO!

Xoxo


End file.
